


You've Got Me Hooked

by Brinxiethebear



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Smut, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 54,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinxiethebear/pseuds/Brinxiethebear
Summary: Marinette has just finished college and landed herself a job in Gotham as Wayne Enterprises newest graphic designer. While waiting at the bus stop to go to her first day of work, something unfortunate happens. Luckily for her, a man on a motorcycle swoops in to save the day. That man just so happens to be Jason Todd.Marinette finds herself completely mesmerized by this strange man. He's a perpetual flirt who is constantly making her heart go wild. She worries that she may be moving too fast but it's too late now. She's hooked and so is he.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 156
Kudos: 535





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was excited to be in Gotham. It was something new and different from what she was used to. She had just graduated college just over a month ago and she decided then that she needed a big change. Life in Paris was getting stale.

When she was about 18 her and her partner Chat Noir defeated Hawkmoth and that was the day she realized Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste, her long time crush. Marinette ended up having to comfort and console Adrien because as it turns out, Hawkmoth was his father. One thing led to another in those dark times and they both ended up dating.

The relationship only lasted about a year though. Though they were best friends and could tell each other everything, the spark they had faded. No one was to blame and they both knew that. People just grow apart sometimes.

After her relationship with Adrien ended, she dedicated all her efforts into her study. Though she was and still is the guardian of the Miraculous, she knew there was more to life than just that. She had a passion for fashion and design and she got accepted into one of the best universities in Paris to get her degree.

Shortly after graduating at the top of her class, she saw that there was a position open for Wayne Enterprises graphic design team. Though the fashion industry was her main passion, this was an opportunity she couldn’t turn away from. It was also a plus that this opportunity would take her out of Paris. The Miraculous spent enough time in that city.

Marinette knew that the biggest reason she got the position at Wayne Enterprises was because of who she put on her resume. Though she was fresh out of college, she wasn’t completely inexperienced. She designed multiple album covers of both Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. Apparently one of the CEO’s of the company, Timothy Drake, was a huge fan of Jagged and Jagged ended up vouching for her to the man.

Marinette’s parents were thrilled at the news but the young woman could tell they were sad she was leaving the country. Her parents have always been supportive though, and they wouldn’t dare try to keep her in the city when a once in a life time opportunity came to her like this.

Under normal circumstances, moving to such a strange and dangerous city all alone would be scary but Marinette wasn’t afraid. Marinette also wasn’t alone, despite what most people would think. She always has Tikki with her and all of the other kwami’s if she ever needs the company.

When she touched down in Gotham, Marinette smiled at the city. There in the distance was the Wayne Enterprises tower with its giant “W” shining bright above everything else. Before she came she had found an apartment online to rent and that was her first stop.

Apartments in Gotham were hard to come by and that was the reason why she decided to put down a deposit on the place without even seeing it. The apartment wasn’t on the lower end of Gotham but it certainly wasn’t on the higher end. She kept her expectations low though because she knew even the middle of the road in Gotham still wasn’t the best.

She flagged down a taxi and put both of her very large suitcases in the back before climbing in. She gave the address to the driver and they began to drive off in a hurry. Building after building flashed by the window and Marinette stared in wonder at how different this city was to Paris.

Everyone seemed to only wear dark and unassuming colors and as the citizens walked the streets, they kept their eyes forward like looking around was a crime. Every building she passed looked similar to the next, with their rusty steel fire escapes and red brown brick. The city felt very industrial to her.

The taxi ride lasted about 20 minutes and the driver came to a stop in front of a long row of old townhouse apartments that looked as though they were built in the early 1940s. Marinette liked the look of them. Though they were old, they had some charm to them.

She paid the cab fare and quickly got her luggage out of the car and the moment the trunk was closed, the taxi sped off. She turned back to the townhouse apartments and found apartment number 14a. She was happy to have gotten the top floor of the apartment and not the basement level. Those looked to only have one window that was by the front door down a set of steps.

Marinette pulled out her phone and called the number to her landlord because she was told to call when she arrived. After two rings, a rough sounding man answered.

“Yeah, what do you want?” He said.

“Uh, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the person renting apartment 14a. I’m outside.”

“Oh.” The man said before hanging up.

Marinette blinked down at her phone in confusion and she wondered if everyone in the city acted that way. She looks back up at the apartment and decides to climb the steps with her luggage to peek inside. She only gets to see a set of stairs before she hears someone approaching her from behind.

She turns around and sees a short, elderly man wearing a robe and slippers. He hobbles his way to the base of the steps and looks up at her.

“I’m Bill. You pay me on the first of every month, you got that?”

“Yes sir.” Marinette smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, Bill. You live close?”

Bill stares at her with a curious expression for a long moment. “Yeah. I live in apartment 4a.” He pulls out a key from his robe pocket. “Here. You only get the one so don’t lose it… or get robbed.” He holds it out.

Marinette walks down the steps and takes the key from his hand. “Thank you, sir.”

“Hey, do me a favor.” Bill looks up at her with a serious expression. “Don’t be so nice. People will take advantage of you.” He says before walking off.

Marinette stared after the old man until he finally turned into an apartment which she assumed was the one he lived in. She blinked a few times before turning back around to make her way to the door. She unlocked it without trouble and pushed the stiff door open.

After pulling her luggage inside and shutting the door, locking it behind her, she took the time to look around. The first thing she noticed was the smell. Whoever lived here before was an avid smoker. She would have to tear down the yellowed curtains over the windows and bleach them before hanging them back up.

She walked to the left of the stairs at the entrance and found a small living room. There were old floral couches which she would also have to clean and the wooden coffee table looked sturdy enough, the only flaw being rings from someone not using a coaster.

The TV stand seemed to match the wood color of the coffee table and an old boxy TV sat on top of it. Marinette wondered if that thing even worked, it looked so ancient. She found a hole in the wall by the archway where you walk back over to the stairs but otherwise the walls were just covered in an old looking checkered wallpaper.

Marinette walked over to the right side of the stairs and found the kitchen/dining area. The cabinets were a light wood color and the stove was an old gas burning one that looked like it was from the 70s. The fridge on the other hand looked like it was from the early 90s and the dining table was at the back of the room which was a small round thing that only had two mix match chairs pushed up to it. She found a door on the left wall and opened it to see that it was a small laundry room that was under the stairs.

She made her way upstairs and found herself on a small landing that had two doors, one to the left and one to the right. She opened the right first and found a full sized bathroom. There was an old claw foot tub that had a clear shower curtain that wrapped all the way around it. She quickly turned on the shower and was pleased when the hot water worked and the water pressure wasn’t too bad. The toilet and the sink were simple old porcelain ones that were about as common as they come. Just to the right of the sink was a small towel closet that was completely empty. Satisfied with this room, she made her way to the door across from the bathroom.

Marinette wasn’t surprised when she saw that this was the bedroom. In the center of the room, backed up against the farthest wall was a simple wrought iron bed frame with no pillows and no sheets, only a mattress. Across from that was an old dresser that was missing a few nobs but would otherwise work. The small closet was just next to the dresser and a mirror hung on the back of the door.

The bedroom smelled the most like smoke and Marinette wondered if she would ever get that smell out of the old mattress. She didn’t have that much money with her and she needed it to buy all of her necessities like food, cookware, towels and toiletries. In the end though, she was happy with the place. It could be much worse.

Marinette looked over to Tikki who had been following her and smiled. “We’ve got work to do, Tikki.”

“Yes we do.” The kwami nods.

Marinette spent some time unpacking all of her things before hitting the town for all of the stuff she needs. She finds out that there is a grocery store about two blocks out and she goes there first. She ends up buying all of her food and even the toiletries there. Walking home with all of those bags was a struggle but she eventually made it. She quickly put all of her cold food away and decided she would do the rest later.

There was a home goods store about six blocks south and that was her last destination for the day. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to carry all she needed home, she scheduled an Uber but decided to walk the six blocks there. This place ended up being her most expensive stop. She got pillows and bed sheets and a comforter. She also got pots and pans and utensils. She even bought a few nice smelling candles to try and make the place smell good.

The Uber driver was a little impatient while she was loading her things and she was even more impatient when she was unloading it. Marinette quickly began to realize that people in this city usually always had an attitude. It was quite different from what she was used to but she could manage this.

It was close to midnight by the time Marinette got done and instead of the apartment smelling like smoke, it smelled like bleach, cinnamon apple candles and smoke. She figured it was better than it was before and decided that it was time for bed. After all, she did have her first day of work in the morning.

Just as she was going to bed she got a call from her parents. She answered in a cheerful voice and ended up spending half an hour just relaying what she did today. She could tell her parents were worried but they were still happy for her and that made her smile.

Marinette decided last minute before she went to bed that she would call Alya, one of her best friends. She knew she would call anyways so it was better that Marinette called first. Alya was squealing with excitement as she asked all kinds of questions from what Gotham is like to if she saw the vigilantes of the city.

The attitude Marinette got from her parents and Alya reminded her that the people in this city were very different from those at home. She didn’t dwell on this though because Marinette knew how to look at the bright side of things. She was in a new place and that meant she would stumble into new things. That was her plan after all and there was a reason she wanted to leave Paris.  
\---------  
Wayne Tower was in the center of the city in the middle of the business district and so Marinette decided that the city bus was her best form of transportation because walking would take far too long. She got dressed with a pep in her step that morning and ate a light breakfast before walking a few blocks over to the nearest bus stop.

Marinette checked the time and saw that she had about five minutes before the bus was scheduled to arrive so she took a seat on the bench. She looked around and found that there was one other person waiting with her but he was leaning against the bus stop sign instead of sitting even though the bench had plenty of space.

A few minutes passed and Marinette saw from down the street a vehicle approaching. She was excited for a moment before she realized that it was just an old minivan. As the minivan passed by, it rolled over a puddle in the road, causing dirty water to splash all over Marinette.

She gasped in shock as she stood up, immediately trying to shake the water off. She heard the man by the sign chuckle like he expected this but Marinette was too shocked at the state of her outfit to be upset about him. Her white blouse was stained brown from the dirty water and her dress pants were soaked.

Only seconds had passed and just as the minivan was a few yards away, a motorcycle came to a stop just before it hit the puddle as well. Marinette sighed in relief at the small win and looked up at the man driving the motorcycle. He was a muscular man wearing jeans and a red leather jacket. His hair was black but he had a strange white streak in it that Marinette felt oddly suited him. He had dark sunglasses on but he took them off to look over at Marinette.

Marinette wanted to gasp at how beautiful his striking grey/blue eyes were. They had no place on a face so angular and strong. They seemed far too soft for his hard exterior.

“You look like you’re having a bad day.” He smirked. “You know, that bench is known as the splash zone around these parts.”

“Uhh.” Marinette was lost in his smile for a moment. “No, I didn’t know that. I just moved here.” She looked down at herself and frowned. “And I don’t have enough time to go home and change to make it back before the bus comes. I can’t show up on my first day of work like this…”

“That is quite unfortunate.” He said as he leaned forward on his bike, seemingly getting comfortable in the conversation. “Where do you work anyways?”

“I’m starting my first day at Wayne Enterprises although maybe I shouldn’t show up today…” She looked up at him before looking back down to herself and pulling at her blouse, which seemed to want to cling to her skin now that it was wet.

“What if I take you home so you can get cleaned up and then I’ll drive you to WE? I promise that I’m much faster than the bus anyway.” He smiled at her.

“Oh, uhh.” Marinette fidgeted under his smile. “But I don’t know you.”

“I can fix that.” He extended his arm. “I’m Jason.”

Marinette couldn’t help but to smile as she shook his hand. “Hi, Jason. I’m Marinette.”

“Well, Marinette.” He sat up on his bike and patted behind him. “Let me drive you home.”

Marinette glanced at the bike and then down the road where the bus was finally approaching and she took a deep breath. Every logical bone in her body told her to not get onto a strangers bike but something else was screaming at her to do it. In the end, logic lost.

“Okay.” Marinette said suddenly as she stepped up to the man. In one fluid motion, she flung her leg over the bike to sit behind him.

“Where are we going, Marinette?” Jason smiled over his shoulder at her.

Marinette gave him her address with her own smile.

“Okay. Hold on tight.” He winked before kick starting the bike.

Marinette reflexively held on around his waist and her heart began to pound in her chest as they took off down the road. She wasn’t sure if her heart was pounding because of the speed or because of how close she was to this strange man. Either way, it was thrilling to her.

And then suddenly they came to a stop. Marinette looked over to see that she was in front of her apartment and she slowly got off the bike to stand.

“Thank you, Jason.” She said. “I’ll only be a few minutes. You can come in if you’d like if you don’t want to stay out here.” She offered. “I know it’s a little cold out.”

“We haven’t even gone on our first date yet and you are already inviting me inside?” Jason raised an eyebrow at her. “That’s a little scandalous, don’t you think?”

“Uhh…” Marinette blushed at the comment. The idea of going on a date with this man made her mind go in a million different directions.

“I’m just kidding.” Jason laughs. “Sure, I’d love to come inside.” He began to get off his bike.

“Okay…” Marinette turned around and made her way up the steps, suddenly very aware of him behind her. “I just moved in yesterday so don’t mind the lack of well… everything.” She said as she unlocked the door and pushed it open. As soon as she stepped inside she turned around and stepped aside to let him in after her and then shut the door.

Jason glances around the place before looking back at her. “This place doesn’t really match your vibe.”

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked.

“Look at you…” He grinned over at her. “You’re this small woman from I’m assuming France, if the accent is anything to go by. This place is old and basic where you seem a little more young and fun.”

“Fun?” Marinette looked questioningly at him.

“Well you have to have some bit of adventure in you if you are willing to hop on a bike with strange men.”

“So you’re telling me you’re strange, Jason?” She laughed.

“To some people I am.” He casually leaned his back against the door behind him. “But you better hurry up and change if you want to make it to work in time.”

“Oh, right!” Marinette suddenly looked down at herself. “I’ll be right back. Just… make yourself at home.” She said before running up the stairs.

As soon as she was in her room, she tore off her dirty clothes and dug around in her closet for the outfit she was going to wear tomorrow and quickly slipped it on. She silently cursed at herself when she looked in the mirror and realized it was a dress. She made the quick decision to slide on a pair of shorts underneath it and quickly fixed her hair. She then grabbed her purse and looked inside to see Tikki giving her an odd smile.

“Don’t give me that look.” She whispered before heading off downstairs.

Marinette made it to the base of the stairs and looked to her left to see that the kitchen was empty so she looked to the right and saw Jason casually sitting on her couch looking at his phone. She stared at him for a moment just admiring his striking features before stepping into the room. As she did this he immediately looked up at her with a smirk.

“Wearing a dress on the bike? Maybe you’re more fun than I thought.”

“It’s all I’ve got.” Marinette defended. “And besides, I have shorts on underneath.” She looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

Jason stood up and walked up to Marinette to stop a few inches away from her. He took his thumb and pointer finger and gently took her chin to tilt her face up to look him in the eyes. Marinette was surprised by this but didn’t pull away. She was too entranced with his smile and his closeness.

“A lady with class.” He winked. “I like it.”

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat and she was at a loss for words. “Uhh…”

And then he stepped away and walked to the door, putting his hand on the handle. “You ready to go, Pixie-Pop?”

“Uhh…” Marinette said again as she registered the nickname. It was something strangely cute for him to come up with. “Sure.”

Jason opened up the door and stepped out, leaving the door wide for her. “I would lock up behind us if you don’t want to get robbed.”

Marinette shuffled out behind him and locked the door like he said. By the time she turned around, Jason was already on the bike, starting it up. She almost tripped going down the steps but she managed to not make a fool of herself by the time she made it to the bike and got on.

She held onto his waist again as he began to drive off at blinding speeds. Marinette spent the whole ride trying to calm her out of control heart beat but it just didn’t seem to be working. Her heart was adamant on trying to leap out of her chest.

Marinette suddenly wanted to laugh in the middle of this ride. She had thought her life in Paris was boring and stale and now she was in Gotham riding on the back of a man’s motorcycle whom she has just met. Her parents and her friends back home would think she has gone crazy if they knew. But she didn’t think she was crazy. Maybe she was making rash decisions but she wasn’t crazy. Rational thoughts were still in her head.

When Jason came to a stop in front of the Wayne Tower, she couldn’t wipe the smile from her face as she got off. “Thanks, Jason.” She pulled out her phone and looked at the time, happy to see she was five minutes early. “You’re a life saver.”

“Glad you think so.” He said as he shut the bike off and got off.

“What are you doing?” Marinette asked.

“Walking the lady inside, duh.” He smiled. “Let’s go.” He jerked his head over to the large building.

“Okay…” Marinette nods as she begins to follow Jason inside. “But you don’t have to do this, you know.”

“I know.” He says. “But I have to talk to some people inside anyways.”

“You know more people who work at WE?” She asks.

“Sure I do.” Jason grins down at her as they walk through the buildings doors. “Everybody in Gotham at least knows one person who works here. I happen to know two… well three including you.” He suddenly stops and takes her shoulder to stop her too. “Hold on.”

Marinette looks up at him in confusion as he reaches up to pet her head and her heart beats wildly at this strange and sudden action. “What… are you doing?” She whispers as blush forms on her cheeks.

“Your hair.” He smiles as he lets his hands fall at his side. “It was a little windswept from the ride.”

“Oh.” Marinette reached up to feel her hair. “Thanks.”

“Jason?” Someone said from a few yards to the left of them.

They both look over to who it was and Marinette immediately recognizes him as one of the co-CEO’s, Timothy Drake. He and Bruce Wayne’s picture are on the front page of Wayne Enterprises website where she first applied for this job. He had pitch black hair and sky blue eyes. Though he was wearing a suit, Marinette could tell he was well built. She suddenly felt very nervous to be standing in front of him, seeing as he was her boss. Not the one she would specifically be taking orders from but still her boss nonetheless.

“Hey, Timmy.” Jason casually smiled over at him.

“What are you doing here?” Timothy asked as he stepped up to the two.

“I was just dropping off your new employee.” Jason pointed his thumb in Marinette’s direction.

Timothy looked over at her and recognition flashed in his eyes. “Our new graphic design hire. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right? The one who knows Jagged Stone?”

“Yes sir.” Marinette nods with a grin.

“Timothy Drake.” He holds his hand out to shake and Marinette immediately obliges. “But you can call me Tim. No need for that sir stuff. It makes me feel old and I’m only 20.”

“You are two years younger than me? Crazy.” Marinette shakes her head. “You must be super smart.”

“Don’t tell him that.” Jason laughs. “You’ll give him a bigger head than he already has.”

Marinette tries to stifle her giggle but is unsuccessful.

“Jay, I will kick you out if I have to.” Tim frowns at him.

“It’s your fault I left the house anyways. Your girlfriend was getting on my nerves.”

“Are you two related or something?” Marinette suddenly asked, curious.

“Not biologically.” Jason answered. “Bruce adopted us.”

Marinette knew this already about Tim but it was hard to picture Jason as the kind of person who was taken in and raised by a billionaire. He seemed a little too free spirited and rough around the edges. “Huh…” Marinette nods.

“How did you even find Marinette anyways?” Tim asked.

“I was her knight in shining leather.” He jokingly popped the collar of his leather jacket. “I saved her from an unfortunate situation.”

“Was somebody trying to rob you or something?” Tim asked Marinette.

“No…” Marinette shook her head.

“No need to worry about what the situation was, Timmy. Just know that I helped her out.” Jason casually flung his arm around her shoulders. “She even called me a life saver.”

Marinette’s heart thumped hard in her chest again but she managed to stay composed at his casual touch. If he kept doing this at this rate though she might just spontaneously combust. She felt like that girl in high school again who had a ridiculous crush on the new boy at school.

“What a hero.” Tim joked. “Now would you mind unhanding my employee so she can start her first day of work?”

Marinette looked up at Jason to see him pout at his adopted brother. 

“I don’t like it when you talk all professional like to me.” He eventually takes his arm back as he looks down to Marinette. “Have a good first day at work, Pixie-Pop. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around.” He winks before turning around back to Tim. “I’ve got to talk to Bruce. I’ll see myself up to his office.” Jason says and then walks off.

Marinette blinks after him before turning back around to Tim and smiling, trying to act as casual as possible even though she didn’t feel like it.

“I apologize for whatever Jason says or does.” Tim gestures for her to follow him. “Now let me show you where you will be working and then I’ll leave you to Miranda. She’s our chief executive graphic designer and you’ll be working under her.”

Marinette watched as Tim presses the button to call the elevator and the door opens for them to step inside. Tim then pressed the button for the 30th floor and the door closes.

“What’s Miranda like?” She asks to break the silence.

“I don’t speak to her often but she seems pleasant enough. Maybe that’s because I’m her boss though.” Tim shrugs. “People tend to be on their best behavior around me and Bruce.”

Marinette looks up to see the number above the elevator door slowly move up as they do. “How many people are on WE’s graphic design team?”

“Including you would be 8. It’s a small team but with advertisement spaces being more and more plentiful, our graphic design team has been very busy. Our website is also always changing and that’s a job on its own.”

The elevator stops on the 30th floor with a ding and the doors open to let them out. As Marinette follows Tim around the corner and down the hall, she looks over at all of the people in cubicles looking busy as they pass.

“Your team works in the office at the very end of the hall.” Tim points to a door plaque with the words ‘Graphic Design Office’ on it.

Tim opens the door and gesture for her to go inside and she steps in to see 8 tables in pairs of 2 pushed face to face with computers on each. The back wall had two industrial sized printers lined up with a fax machine in the middle of them. All over the room on the walls were cork boards with all kinds of things pinned to them, as if it was showing some in progress work.

At every desk except one was a person sitting at them, 5 women and 2 men. They all look over at her as she enters but when their eyes meet Tim who walks in behind her, they all stand up.

“Mr. Drake.” A woman in her mid-30s, who seemed to be the oldest one here, spoke up. “We didn’t expect that you would be the one to drop off the new hire. What a pleasant surprise.”

“Well, Miranda, I just so happened to run into her downstairs and I thought that escorting her here was only the right thing to do.”

“That’s very kind of you.” Miranda shuffled around her desk and made her way in front of the two of them. “Thank you for sending her our way.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Tim smiled a rather professional smile that Marinette notice was much different from the one he gave her earlier. “I’m sure you already know but this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Make sure she settles in nice here at Wayne Enterprises.” He nods once. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must be getting back to doing other things.”

“Of course.” Miranda nods. “Have a good day Mr. Drake.”

“You too.” Tim says.

Marinette turns around and waves to him before he leaves. “Bye, Tim.” She says with a smile.

Tim’s smile turns genuine before giving a short wave back. “Bye, Marinette.”

Once the door is closed Marinette turns back to Miranda and she finds she’s looking at her like she had suddenly grown a second head. “Do you know Mr. Drake?” Miranda asked.

“Well I just met him today.”

“Oh, wow.” Miranda laughed. “How did you get him to be so… I don’t know… normal? He’s usually so professional.”

“Well I’ll admit I was a little nervous around him at first but then his bother said that he had a big head and their interaction was just so normal. It was funny and I realized that he’s just a person. You know he’s only 20?”

“Yeah.” Miranda shook her head. “Wait, which bother are you talking about? Was it the cop or the little scary one? Or is it the one with the leather jacket who looks like he’s secretly in some underground fight club.”

“What?” Marinette laughed. “Uhh, the last one I think. His name is Jason.”

“Wow.” Miranda looked at her in awe. “Well anyways… that’s your desk.” She point to the desk with absolutely nothing but a computer on it. “Right across from you is where I sit. Let me show you what we are working on at the moment and how you can help.”  
\---------  
Marinette ended up getting to know her team of 7 others as they talked about their work on creating an eye catching ad that should be displayed in time square in about a months’ time. She found that all of her coworkers, even her boss Miranda, were pretty cool. They would all bounce ideas off of each other and work together in relaxed harmony.

Most of the time the office was quiet as people worked on their computers or tablets. Marinette enjoyed this space full of people that designed just like her. She felt as though she could relate to everyone here.

When lunch time came around all of her coworkers showed her to WE’s cafeteria. As they ate, Marinette learned more about the people she worked with. She found out that she was the youngest hire on the graphic design team with Gale being the second youngest at 26 and she was suddenly even more grateful to Jagged for helping her land this job.

By the time 5 O’clock came around and it was time to leave, Marinette had completely forgotten her bizarre experience about how she got here and the ungodly handsome man who made her heart go wild. It wasn’t until she found herself at the nearest bus stop to head home did she even begin to remember.

Her thoughts centered around him as she got into the bus when it pulled up. She wondered for a moment if she imagined him but then she remembered his eyes and she knew it wasn’t something she could think up. It was strange though because this wasn’t the kind of person she usually fell for but then again, she only really had been in one serious relationship. She stopped herself at that thought though. Was she falling for this man who was practically a stranger? Maybe falling wasn’t the right word but she certainly liked everything she’s seen from him so far, which isn’t much.

She knew he was a flirt from what she’s seen but she didn’t know if he was a flirt to every girl he met and that put a pit in her stomach. Those are the worst kinds of people to swoon over because it usually meant you had no real chance at anything solid and Marinette wasn’t the kind of person who did flings. Especially not flings with her boss’s brother.

And that was another problem all together though. Did she really have a crush on her boss’s bother who she had just met that day? She felt ridiculous for even thinking it and she knew she was getting way too ahead of herself. She probably wouldn’t even see him that often anyways.

Maybe it was just because she was in a new city but she felt as though her imagination was running a little too wild for her taste. Marinette looked out the bus window and saw that she was getting close to her stop so she instead decided to concentrate on where she was going.

When she got off the bus she wasted no time in heading straight home. After walking through her front door and locking it behind her, she kicked off her shoes and found her way to the kitchen to set her purse and keys down on the counter.

“You look lost in thought.” Tikki said as she flew out of her purse. “Do you want to share?”

Marinette sighed before walking over to her pantry and grabbing a pack of ramen to start cooking. “I feel like such an idiot, Tikki. I just met him!”

“Oh.” Tikki nods. “I see. This is about that Jason guy isn’t it?”

“Yes it’s about that Jason guy.” She said as she was filling a pot with water.

“He is quite handsome.” Tikki grins. “And it was very nice of him to help you out when he didn’t have to. It’s very different from everyone else I’ve seen in this city.”

“But I… got on his bike. I invited him in my house. Why did I do that? Maman would be so disappointed.”

Tikki giggled. “Maybe. But sometimes we do things we can’t explain because the universe wants you to. I think it was a good thing that you decided to let Jason help you.”

“Well… okay.” Marinette bit her lip. “But why am I feeling like a high school girl all over again with him? I’m afraid I’ll revert back into that awkward and clumsy girl I was back then. You know I almost fell down the stairs when I left with him today?”

“But you didn’t.” Tikki smiled. “I call that growth. And besides, he got very close to you there. He’s quite the flirt, isn’t he?”

“And that’s another thing!” Marinette threw her hands up. “What if he’s a flirt like that to everyone? What if I’m not special and he thinks of me as just the same as every other girl? I bet he thought it was funny when I started to blush and look all dumbfounded when he winked at me like that.”

“Well then maybe you should ask him.” Tikki said.

Marinette stopped what she was doing at the stove and turned to look at Tikki. “But… I might not even see him again.”

“Didn’t he say he would be seeing you around?”

“Well yeah but that might not be for weeks. I’m not getting my hopes up.” Marinette turned back to the stove to finish what she was doing.

“Well then ask when you get the chance.”

Marinette poured her now cooked ramen into a bowl and took a deep breath. “Okay, fine… There is a fire escape outside my bedroom window.” She began to walk upstairs. “I want to eat outside.”

“You mind if I rummage through the cookie jar?” Tikki asked when she was at the top of the stairs.

“Sure, Tikki.” Marinette smiled. “I’ll be sure to make some more cookies soon.”

Marinette entered her room and set her bowl on the windowsill before opening the window. She stepped over and onto the fire escape and turned around to grab her bowl and then sat down, letting her legs hang over the edge. She quietly ate her noodles as she looked at her view.

She was only one story up but she could still see the city skyline pretty well just over the building behind her apartment quite a few yards away. The alley between her apartment and the building behind it was rather large and she can see that this was where most people parked their cars.

It was getting late and the sun was setting but there was still enough light to where the street lights haven’t come on yet. Marinette thought about her day as she slowly ate. She always found that being outside calmed her down and allowed her to think clearly.

Marinette realized that she was overthinking things before. She had thought she’d gotten over her overthinking stage but it still shines through here and there. After finishing all her food and taking a deep breath, Marinette decided that she wouldn’t worry anymore and that she would just let things play out. She was here for a wanted change and she got it. Setting her empty bowl beside her, Marinette looked up at the now dark sky. She was out here longer than she though.

She was about to get up to head inside when a sudden movement from above her caught her attention. She craned her head to look up at her roof and was surprised to see a man up there. She tensed, ready for a fight but then recognition hit her when she saw he had on a red helmet and she relaxed. It was Red Hood, one of Gotham’s vigilantes.

“Didn’t mean to startle you.” He spoke and his voice was a bit muffled by the hood.

“It’s okay.” Marinette stood up and picked up her bowl, setting it just inside her window before looking back up at him. “Red Hood, right?”

“That’s right.” Red Hood hopped down off the roof and landed on the fire escape about a foot away from her. “It’s getting late and the temperature is dropping. You might catch a cold if you don’t cover up.”

“Oh.” Marinette looked down at her work dress she was still wearing and found herself barefoot. “I guess you’re probably right.” She looked back up at him. “What are you doing here anyways? Was there trouble nearby?”

“I’m on patrol.” He casually leaned against the railing of the fire escape. “So far I see no trouble here. Well besides the troubling fact that you may catch a cold.”

Marinette giggled. “Well wouldn’t Batman be upset if he knew you were talking with a civilian and not out patrolling?”

Red Hood visibly shrugged. “He’ll get over it. Besides, there are five other people out patrolling right now. The city is not helpless.”

“But wouldn’t it be more interesting to be out there stopping bad guys instead of talking with me?”

“Maybe. But the bad guys are never as cute as you.”

Marinette went red at the blatant complement. “Oh well… thanks, I guess.”

“Anytime.” Red Hood said and she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smiling at her. “Although if the bad guys did look like you that would be very disappointing. I wouldn’t want to fight a face like yours.”

“Why?” Marinette grinned, trying to fight back her blush. “Too afraid a face like mine might beat you?”

“Oh?” Red Hood said and Marinette could hear the playfulness in his voice as he inched a bit closer to her. “Do you think you can beat me, beautiful?”

“Maybe.” She smirked, although her heart was pounding erratically at his words. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“I’d like to see that sometime.”

Before Marinette could answer, another figure appeared on the roof and she looked up to see who it was. Nightwing peered his head over the side of the building to look down at the two of them.

“There you are.” Nightwing said.

Red Hood took a half step back from Marinette and rested his arm on the railing as he looked up at the man. “You found me. What’s up?” He asked.

“Batman wants you to turn your coms back on.” Nightwing then sat at the edge of the roof with one leg dangling off the side while the other was still firmly on the roof. “Robin is throwing some very colorful words at you.”

“That’s unsurprising.” Red Hood said flatly.

“Oh, well I don’t want to get anyone in trouble.” Marinette spoke up. “I should be going inside anyways.”

“That’s very kind of you.” Nightwing grinned down at her. “But no one can get Hood here in trouble except for himself.”

“Still.” Marinette said. “I have to get ready for bed. You two be safe out there.”

“Of course.” Red Hood gently reaches out to touch her shoulder. “You have a good night, okay? Don’t forget to lock your windows and close the curtains when you get in.”

Marinette was suddenly touched by his concern and smiled up at him. “Okay…” She whispered.

Red Hood then turned away from her to climb up the fire escape to the roof to meet back up with Nightwing. She gave them both a quick wave before climbing back inside and shutting the window, locking it before closing the curtains. Marinette turned to face the rest of the room and saw Tikki staring at her.

“Wow.” Marinette whispered. “Who knew Gotham’s vigilantes were so…”

“Friendly?” Tikki said.

“I guess that’s one way to put it.” Marinette walked up to her dresser and started to pull some clothes out. “I think I’m ready for a shower and bed.”

“Yeah.” Tikki laughed. “That might be a good idea.”  
\---------  
Marinette woke up in the morning and felt refreshed. She got ready at an easy pace and was excited for her new day of work. For some reason, she felt like today was going to be a good day but she had no real reason to think so. It was only a random Tuesday after all.

She was reminding herself to not sit in the splash zone when she was exiting her apartment, locking it up behind her. Marinette turned around and made it down two steps before she realized there was a motorcycle parked right in front of her apartment with none other than Jason sitting on top.

When their eyes met he gave her a smile that took her breath away.

“Good morning, Pixie-Pop.” Jason said.

“Jason… What are you doing here?”

“Offering you a ride, obviously.” He patted behind him on the bike. “A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn’t have to ride the bus if there is another option.”

“But...” Marinette blinked a few times, trying to figure out if this was real or not. “How long have you been waiting outside my apartment?”

“Only about 2 minutes.” He shrugged. “So what do you say? You want a ride?” Jason smiled.

“Sure…” Marinette said without thinking as she walked over to him automatically. “Thanks.”

Marinette knew she should be alarmed by her complete willingness to blindly follow him but she wasn’t. All she could do was look at his beautiful eyes and his dazzling smile and gravitate towards him. She hopped onto the back of the bike and held into him without a second thought.

“This is my pleasure, Pixie-Pop.” He said before starting up the bike and driving off.

Yet again, Marinette’s heart was going wild. She peered over Jason’s shoulder as he drove and she finally began to wonder what he was really thinking. She wished she could see his face but she couldn’t so she settles with looking forward to where they were heading.

As they drove she got more and more comfortable though her heart never steadied and she rested her chin on his shoulder. It felt natural to do this and be so close to him even though she had only just met him the day before. It might have been her imagination but she swears she feels his head lean into hers for a brief moment as they drive but it’s too quick for her to be sure.

After a moment they come to a stop in WE’s parking lot and Marinette is just about to get off but Jason stops her.

“We are a little early.” He says even though he gets off the bike himself. “We have some time to just chat.” Jason then gets back on the bike but this time he faces towards Marinette, taking her legs and resting them over his own. “I hope you don’t mind but I just wanted to sit and face you when we talk.” He keeps his hand on her knees and smiles.

“Uhh…” Marinette looks down at his hands on her knees and then looks up at his smiling face to see that there is only about half a foot between them. “You’re very close.”

Jason frowns and Marinette suddenly wishes she never said that. “So you do mind? You want me to move?”

“No, no! I didn’t say that.” Marinette puts her hands up to his chest to stop him from leaving. “I was just… stating a fact.”

“Oh.” Jason smiles again and Marinette relaxes. “So you don’t mind is what you are saying?”

“I… guess I am saying that.” She smiles as blush tints her cheeks. She reluctantly takes her hands back and rests them in her lap. “You are very forward, Jason. Do you do this to every girl you meet?”

“You think I’m some perpetual flirt, huh?” Jason grins.

“I don’t know.” Marinette said honestly. “That’s why I’m asking.”

“I don’t really… find myself speaking to women very often.” He looked very seriously into her eyes. “Usually I have better things to do. Or I find something to distract myself with.” Jason then smiles. “You can even ask my family about that and they’ll tell you the same thing.”

“Oh.” Marinette blushes with a nod. “Well then what changed your mind with me? I mean you only just met me.”

“And that’s wild, isn’t it?” Jason leans in an inch with a grin. “Maybe it was the way your face looked when you were covered in mud… or maybe it was the way that shirt clung to you when it was wet.” He reached up and began fixing her hair. “Or maybe it was the way you looked at me when our eyes met. I’ve never seen someone look at me the way you do. Why did you look at me like that by the way?” He finished with her hair and rested his hands back on her knees again.

“Uhh.” Marinette looked into his eyes and saw genuine curiosity but she was too shocked by his words to form an answer.

So he liked her? Marinette couldn’t believe her ears. She was happy by the news that he wasn’t walking around flirting with every girl he saw. She was special somehow to him and that made her stupidly happy.

“Yes. That look right there.” Jason said. “Why do you look at me like that?”

“Because… you‘re so handsome and…” She was trying really hard to keep her thoughts straight. “And you make me feel special somehow.”

Jason’s smile was suddenly the biggest Marinette has ever seen him give. “I see… Hey, are you busy after work?”

“No.” Marinette said breathlessly.

“Can I take you out to dinner?”

“Like a date?” She smiled.

“Absolutely.”

“Sure.” Marinette nods. “I would love to, Jason.”

“Great.” Jason suddenly sat up straighter. “I’ll be here to pick you up after work then.” He then dug into his pocket to pull out his phone. “Can you put your number in for me?”

“Okay.” She took his phone and quickly typed in her number before handing it back.

Jason tapped in his phone for a moment and then Marinette felt her own phone vibrate from her purse. She pulled it out to see that a strange number had texted her “Hello beautiful.”

“Looks like you got my message.” Jason grinned. “Text me anytime, okay?”

“I thought it was a little odd you left early.” A man suddenly spoke up from beside them.

Startled, Marinette looked over and immediately recognized the man as Bruce Wayne and she saw that Tim was standing beside him. She was suddenly very aware about how she looked right now with her and Jason facing each other with her legs draped over his and his hands resting on her knees.

“Hey, Bruce.” Jason didn’t even flinch at his sudden appearance. He didn’t seem to care about how this looked. “I was just being friendly and driving Marinette here to work.” He gently patted one of her knees.

“Friendly isn’t the word I would use.” Tim smirked. “Seems like a bit of an understatement.”

Marinette notice Bruce’s eyes linger onto hers for a moment but his face read no emotion. “Miss Dupain-Cheng.” He held his hand out and Marinette awkwardly shook it from her place on the motorcycle. “It’s nice to finally meet WE’s newest employee. Miranda wrote up a report yesterday and said that you were fitting in nicely here.”

“Oh, she did?” Marinette asked as she was secretly freaking out about this odd situation. “That’s great to hear, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce nods once before looking over to Jason. “Would you mind following us inside? We have something we need to discuss.”

“Sure.” Jason says before looking over at Marinette. “Can you hop up, Pixie-Pop?”

“Oh, yeah.” Marinette scrambles her way off the bike and Jason follows after her.

“So, Marinette.” Tim spoke as the whole group made their way inside the building. “How are you settling into Gotham?”

“It’s been pretty good.” Marinette grinned as she felt everyone’s eyes on her. “The people of Gotham are very different from the people of Paris though.”

“I’m sure.” Tim chuckles. “The people of Gotham are very… abrasive.”

“Yeah. My landlord told me not to be nice to people.” Marinette shook her head.

“That’s probably not bad advice, Pixie-Pop.” Jason grinned as he held the door open for her.

“Are you saying you want me to be mean to you?” Marinette asked with a smirk.

“No.” Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders the moment they were both inside. “But I am curious. Have you ever been mean to someone? Even once?”

“I’m not a very mean person. I may have put people in their place and some may think that’s mean but I don’t.”

“Really?” Jason asked as they approached the elevator and he pressed the button to call it down. “That would be an interesting thing to witness.”

“Stick around long enough and you just might.” Marinette giggled.

The elevator door opened and they both piled in with Bruce and Tim following after them. Marinette had almost forgotten they were still with her and she felt odd for talking so casually with Jason as the two of them listened. Marinette quickly pressed the button for the 30th floor and Jason pressed the one for the top floor.

“I might just do that.” Jason winked down at her.

Marinette couldn’t help but to smile up at him. A moment later the elevator stopped on the 30th floor and she reluctantly started to move her feet to get off but Jason grabbed her by the wrist to stop her at the last moment.

“I’ll see you after work, okay?”

“Okay.” She whispered as she looked into his eyes with a smile.

He then let go of her and backed into the elevator, waving as the door shut between them. Marinette stood there staring at her reflection in the elevator doors for a long while before she was able to move her feet again. When she entered her office, Marinette noticed that only two people were here, Miranda and Gale.

“Hey.” Miranda looked over at her when she entered.

Marinette smiled as she tried to come back down to reality. “Hey, Miranda. I’m ready for day two.”  
\---------  
Work for Marinette seemed to crawl by. She tried very hard to concentrate on her work but the anticipation for her sudden date with Jason continuously creeped into her mind, especially come lunch time and her coworkers seemed to have noticed.

“You look like there is something on your mind.” Janet, one of her fellow graphic designers, said.

“Is it that obvious?” Marinette asked.

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Another coworker named Amanda said. “But yes. Is Gotham stressing you out or something?”

“No.” Marinette laughed. “I just have a date after work.”

“A date?” Miranda asked. “But you have only been in the city for like three days. How did you manage that? Give me your secrets.”

Marinette giggled nervously. “I don’t even know so I have no secrets to share.”

“Who is this person you are going on a date with?” Janet asked.

“It’s Tim’s brother Jason.” She shrugged.

Multiple people at her table gasped. “You mean Jason Todd?” Amanda asked. “One of the Wayne boys?”

“I guess so.” Marinette nods. “He asked me out this morning on a date just before Tim and Mr. Wayne found us.”

Miranda stared at her in shock. “You are brave. I would be so intimidated to date any member of the Wayne family. That family seems so… I don’t know. Unattainable?”

“What?” Marinette questions.

“It’s like… dating a celebrity except they have more money than a celebrity.” Janet said. “And more power.”

“That’s an interesting way to look at it.” Marinette chuckled. “But I really don’t see Jason that way.”

“I guess he is the least Wayne like.” Gale said.

“Yeah.” Janet agrees. “I think it’s his ruggedness but also his nonchalantness as well.”

“He looks like the kind of guy who would sit at a bar and wait for someone to pick a fight with him just so he can knock them out with one punch.” Amanda added.

“You make him sound so violent. Has he ever done something like that before?” Marinette asked.

“Well no.” Miranda spoke up. “But the youngest Wayne boy? He’s a bit violent.”

“Oh, the Ice Prince.” Gale nodded. “My niece goes to school with him and she says he’s terrifying. He broke a few kids’ arms a couple of times.”

“Wow. Why would he do that?” Marinette said.

“Nobody knows.” Gale shrugged. “Everyone just kinda keeps their distance from that kid. He’s like 13 but super scary.”  
\---------  
Work continued on shortly after lunch and Marinette couldn’t stop herself from periodically looking at the clock, waiting for work to be over. Her conversation with her coworkers only made her more anxious and excited for this date. She hoped to learn more about him because he was becoming more and more intriguing to her.

The second the clock turned to 5, she clocked out as fast as she could. As she was walking to the door to leave the office, Miranda called after her.

“Hope you have a good time on your date tonight, Marinette.” She waved.

“Thanks.” Marinette opened the door. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Marinette had to force herself to walk at a normal pace as she made her way to the elevator and pressed the button to call it up. When the doors opened she stepped on with a group of people and another man pressed the button for the ground floor for everyone.

As the elevator was going down, Marinette began to wonder where she would find Jason. He said that he would pick her up after work but he didn’t specify where and how. Would she have to text him or call him? That felt sort of over eager to her and she hoped she wouldn’t have to. 

When the elevator opened, Marinette was one of the last ones to get off. She was just about to head for the exit when someone grabbed ahold of her wrist and pulled her in the opposite direction. She ended up stumbling into the man due to the sudden direction change and she looked up at him to see Jason smiling down at her.

“You weren’t going to leave without me, were you?” He asked as he finally let go of her wrist.

“No. Of course not.” Marinette smiled up at him. “I didn’t expect you to be right by the elevator.”

“Well surprise, I guess.” He grinned. “You ready to go?”

“Sure.” She said. “Where are we going anyways?”

“Nowhere fancy.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started to guide her to the doors. “It’s just this rooftop bar slash restaurant place. It’s mostly pub food but the view is nice. They have a live band playing every Tuesday and Thursday night.”

“Tonight’s Tuesday.”

“It is, isn’t it?” He chuckled as they walked outside. “You would have thought I planned ahead.”

“Oh, but you’re more spontaneous, aren’t you?” Marinette asked with a grin.

“Spontaneity makes life fun, Pixie-Pop.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She laughed.

Marinette found herself at Jason’s bike and when he got on, she didn’t hesitate to get on after him. She watched over Jason’s shoulder at where they were headed and she found herself in a part of the city she has never been before. This was a more downtown area where people shopped and ate at restaurants.

When they came to a stop about ten minutes after the ride started, Marinette looked around and found that this area wasn’t fancy, like Jason said, but it certainly wasn’t run down. The nearby restaurants were very middle of the road in terms of their atmosphere.

When Jason shut the bike off, Marinette got off and he followed suit before finding his way beside her to wrap his arm around her again, guiding her in a direction down the street.

“It’s not too far of a walk from here.” Jason said. “It’s the building at the end of this street.”

Marinette looked down the street at the building there and found only one sign for it that read, “Randy’s Rooftop Restaurant” and she found it odd because the building was so tall compared to all of the others.

“If the restaurant is on the rooftop then what is the rest of the building used for?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t know.” Jason shrugged. “I’ve never been inside. The only way to the top is by the fire escape.”

“Then I would imagine that not many elderly people go here. It sounds like quite a bit of effort just to get up there.”

“It’s only about 15 stories. The building just looks so tall because of all the other short ones surrounding it.” Jason cut into the alley by Randy’s Restaurant to make his way to the fire escape.

This fire escape was originally meant to be accessible by a latter that drops down but someone built a set of stairs that was pushed up to the fire escape making the latter the less viable option. Jason stopped at the foot of the steps and turned to face Marinette.

“Ladies first.” He gesture for her to go first.

Marinette glanced at the stairs and then looked up to the top of the building before beginning to climb. As she did this, Marinette took notice of the steel fire escape. Most of the ones around the city were a bit rusted but this one wasn’t and she assumed it was because it was used more often than the others. She looked behind her and saw that Jason was right behind her climbing as well.

“So do you come here often?” She asked when she was about a quarter of the way up.

“Sure.” Jason shrugged. “I think it’s a nice place to drink and think. Like I said, the view is nice. I know the owner too and he’s pretty cool.”

“Randy, I’m assuming?” 

“That’s the guy.” Jason chuckled.

Marinette finally reached the top and when she put her feet on the rooftop ground, she looked around. On the far left was a bar with multiple bar-stools pushed up against it and to the left of it was some sort of newly built room built on top of the roof with the word “Restroom” written on the two doors there. On the far right was the set up for the band and just next to them was the door that led down into the building. She couldn’t find anywhere for people to cook so she assumed that at least the kitchen was inside the building. Spaced evenly throughout the rest of the roof were tables for people to dine at.

The view from up here was amazing to Marinette. In every direction you looked you saw the pretty view of Gotham’s city skyline. To the west though you can actually see a bit of the Gotham bay and the Gotham Bridge off in the distance. She looked back over to Jason who stepped up beside her.

“You were right. The view is nice.”

Before Jason could answer, a woman walked up to the two of them. “Hello.” She said. “Welcome to Randy’s Rooftop Restaurant. Take a seat anywhere and a server will right with you.”

“Thank you.” Marinette said before walking with Jason over to a table at the far middle of the roof.

Jason held out the seat for her and she smiled at him as she sat down. Jason then casually walked over to the seat across from her and sat as well. Menus were already on the table and so Marinette picked it up to look it over. Just as Jason said, it was mostly pub food but there was a wide variety of drinks from wines to mixed drinks to beers.

“So.” Jason spoke up as he casually leaned on the table to be closer to her. “Anything catch your eye?”

Marinette put her menu down and was surprised for a moment at his closeness. She didn’t back away though and only smiled, slightly lost in thought by his eyes. “You.” She accidentally spoke her mind.

“I didn’t realize I was on the menu.” Jason smirked. “Am I the main course or am I dessert?” He winked.

“Oh, uhh.” Marinette blushed. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“Speak your mind, Pixie-Pop. Your private thoughts seem like more fun.”

Marinette smiled at that. “I’m sure you think so. And I grew up in a bakery so I’m more of a sweet’s kind of person. I’m sure you’d be saved for dessert.”

“Sounds fun.” Jason said and then glanced over at someone approaching their table and sat up.

“I’m Paula.” The woman spoke with a smile but she kept her eyes on Jason as she spoke. “And I’ll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“I’ll have a beer.” Jason said before looking over to Marinette. “What about you, beautiful?”

Marinette noticed Paula visibly frown at the nickname Jason used for her and she felt a little smug. “I’ll have the same.” She said with a smile as she looked over to the woman.

“I’ll bring that right out for you.” Paula said before walking off towards the bar.

“I don’t think she liked you calling me beautiful.” Marinette laughed.

“Well it’s a good thing I don’t care about her opinion.” Jason smirked.

Marinette giggled. “Well who’s opinions do you care about?”

“Not many. It’s a short list.”

“Am I on that list?” She asked.

“I wouldn’t be here on a date with you if you weren’t.” Jason gave her a genuine smile.

“I guess I should feel special.” Marinette giggled.

“Yes.” Jason nods. “You should.”

Paula then came back and set a beer in front of both of them. “Are you two ready to order or do you need few minutes?”

Jason looked over at Marinette with questioning eyes. “Have you decided on something?”

“Uhh.” Marinette looked back at the menu for a second. “I’ll have the chicken fingers and fries.” She smiled up at Paula.

“And for you?” Paula looked over at Jason with a smile.

“Is Randy here?” Jason asked.

“He’s down in the kitchen.” Paula answered.

“Tell him that Jason is here and that I want that burger he gave me the last time I was here that isn’t on the menu.”

“Okay?” Paula smiled. “I’ll put that in for you.” She walked off.

“You know secret menu items?” Marinette asked.

“Randy likes to experiment new foods with me and I tell him if its menu worthy or not.” Jason shrugged. “He hasn’t had the opportunity to put this burger on the menu yet.” He took a drink of his beer.

“How did you even end up meeting Randy anyway?” Marinette asked before taking a sip of her own drink.

“We went to high school together.”

“Oh.” Marinette nods. “What is it like growing up in Gotham?”

“Probably very different from growing up in Paris.” Jason grins. “I grew up on the streets before Bruce took me in. I went from scrounging and stealing just to survive to suddenly living the life of luxury. It was an odd adjustment. And what about you? What was life in Paris like?”

“Well…” Marinette thought about that for a moment. “Like I said earlier, I grew up in a bakery. My parents own the place and I lived there my whole life. Even all throughout college. Technically this is my first time living on my own. Paris is a beautiful city though and growing up was pretty normal up until high school.”

“What happened in high school?” Jason asked in complete interest.

“That was when Paris had its Hawkmoth problem. He was a super villain who terrorized Paris all throughout my high school years.”

“Oh, right.” Jason nods. “I remember hearing something about that a few years ago when he was caught. Wasn’t he some reclusive fashion designer or something?”

“Gabriel Agreste.” Marinette nods. “You know, I ended up dating his son for about a year after his arrest.”

“Really?” Jason’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Isn’t he a model?”

“He was.”

“So you had a thing for the pretty boy?” He chuckles.

“Had being the key word here.” Marinette smiled. “We grew apart. Nothing against him but…” She shrugged. “After him I dedicated my time to school and I moved at the soonest opportunity. Paris was getting… I don’t know. Boring?”

“Well then I think you chose the right place to move to. Gotham is hardly ever boring.”

“So I’ve seen.” Marinette grinned. “I mean, look what happened? I meet some strange man and for some idiotic reason, after being drenched in muddy water, I decide to hop on his motorcycle so he can drive me home. And I invite him inside? My mother would think I’ve gone crazy.” She shakes her head. “And then it turns out that this man is actually the adopted son of Bruce Wayne? The only thing stranger is the fact the Red Hood visited me on my fire escape last night.”

“Really?” Jason grinned. “Tell me about that.”

“Well I don’t know what to say… He sort of just came out of nowhere and started talking to me. Well flirting is more like it.” Marinette shook her head at the thought. “Nightwing had to come find him because he apparently turned off his com. I didn’t want to get him in trouble for talking to me so I went inside.”

“Red Hood was flirting with you?” Jason smiled. “Do I have some competition?”

Marinette laughed at that. “Why? Are you jealous?”

“I wouldn’t say that. I am curious though. What are your thoughts on the guy?”

“I don’t really know him very well but it is admirable that he takes time out of his nights to protect this city. I guess I could say that about all of the vigilantes though. He did seem to have a bit of a carefree attitude. It reminded me of you in a way but maybe it was because I was thinking about you before he showed up.”

Jason smirked as if what she said was funny somehow. “You were thinking about me?”

Marinette took another drink before she answered. “Yeah.”

“Well what were you thinking about?”

“I was just thinking about how we met and when or if I would see you again.”

“I’m happy I made such an impact.” Jason winked before sitting up straight. “Food’s coming.”

Marinette looked over her shoulder to where Jason was looking and she saw a man in his early to mid-20s walking his way over to their table with two plates, one in each hand. He stopped at their table and put a plate of food in front of each of them.

“Hey, Jason. I didn’t expect to see you today.” The man then looked over to Marinette. “And I definitely didn’t expect you to bring someone with you. Who is this?”

“Hey, Randy.” Jason said casually. “Yeah this is Marinette. I decided to take her on a date to this place.”

“A date?” Randy looked surprised at Jason. “Well I’ll leave you to it.” He then looked over at Marinette with a smile. “Enjoy your meal, Marinette.”

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled at the man.

Randy then turned to where Marinette could no longer see his face but she could tell he was looking at Jason. She decided to watch Jason’s expression and Jason gave him a smirk and a nod before Randy finally walked away.

“What was that about?” Marinette asked as soon as Randy was out of hearing distance.

“Randy think’s you’re a bit of a looker.” Jason picked up his burger but before he took a bite, he said. “And I agreed.”

Marinette blushed as she took a bite of her own food and then swallowed. “And he told you that without speaking?”

“Well when he mouths the words ‘She’s cute’ it’s not hard to understand.”

“All of these guys telling me I’m cute is going to give me some sort of complex.” Marinette mumbled as she took another bite of food.

“Who’s been calling you cute besides me and Randy?” Jason asked.

“Red Hood.”

“Oh, of course.” Jason laughs. “You think three people saying you are cute is a lot?”

“It’s more people saying it about me than back in Paris.”

“Says the woman who landed herself a model.”

“Ex-model.” Marinette corrected.

“Oh, right.” Jason grinned. “My bad. My point still stands though. You can land practically anyone you want with just one smile. That’s why I had to hop into this opportunity as fast as I could or I might have missed my chance.”

Marinette blushed as she smiled down at her food. “I don’t think so.”

Jason reached across the table and gently grabbed her by the chin to tilt her face up so he could look her in the eyes. “I think so. I don’t miss the way people look at you when you walk by. You are like this beautiful and radiant ray of sunshine that people have a hard time looking away from.”

Marinette’s blush deepened at his words. “You’re exaggerating.”

Jason huffed like he was slightly annoyed as he took his hand back, only to set it on the table. “You really don’t see it, do you?”

“No. I really have no idea what you mean.”

Jason sighed before suddenly standing up, resting both of his hands on the table as he leaned close to Marinette, stopping only a few inches away from her face. Marinette looked up at him in awe, mesmerized by the seriousness in his eyes.

“You are beautiful Marinette and I’ve told you that before. You are a head turner that everyone on this roof has taken notice of. I’m not exaggerating when I say that.” He lifted one of his hands off the table to take her chin again and his voice dropped low so she could barely hear him. “No woman has ever caught my attention like you have. Don’t you understand? I haven’t stopped thinking about you since I first laid my eyes on you.”

Marinette was at a loss for words. “I…” She whispered, but she couldn’t think. She looked deep into his eyes and she could tell he was being genuine and serious. She heard her heart beat in her ears but she couldn’t find it in herself to care about the rapidness of its beating. “Jason.” She managed to whisper again.

He suddenly stroked her cheek once before sitting back down again. Jason broke eye contact to look to his right over at the city’s skyline and it gave Marinette the opportunity to blink a few times and gather her thoughts.

“Jason.” Marinette finally said again with a smile and he immediately looked back over at her. “I’m not that used to people being that forward with me. You made me lose my train of thought.” Marinette smiled brighter when Jason smiled at that. “Your eyes are something I can easily get lost in so remember that next time you get that close.”

“Sorry.” Jason chuckled. “I’m not the kind of person who tends to hold back for anything and I struggle holding back with you. That might have been a bit much on my part.”

“This has been you holding back?” Marinette asked. “What would you not holding back be like?”

Jason smiled mischievously at that. “I think you might want to work your way up to that.”

Marinette’s heart thuddered erratically at the look he gave and she was suddenly very eager to know more. “Now you have me curious.”

“Haven’t you heard the saying? Curiosity killed the cat.”

“And satisfaction brought it back.” Marinette grinned.

Jason looked at her like he was contemplating something and then he looked around to all the people around them, causing Marinette to look as well. It made her very aware of how public this place was.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be curious a little while longer, Pixie-Pop.” Jason ginned at her. “Your satisfaction will have to wait.”

“Damn.” Marinette frowned.

Jason took a bite of his burger and that reminded Marinette of her own food so she ate some as well.

“I have a question.” Jason said. “You see, I know you are a graphic designer and that you grew up in a bakery in Paris but I know that there is more to you than that. Can you tell me more about yourself? I’m curious about you.”

Marinette grinned. “Well my biggest passion in life is fashion. I love designing and making clothes and I have ever since I was young. Baking is a hobby of mine too but that’s a given considering where I grew up. Is there anything more specific than that that you want to know?”

“Yeah.” Jason smiled. “What’s your family like?”

“I’m an only child. My dad is quite a big man but he’s a softie at heart. My mom on the other hand is quite fearsome. She’s nice, don’t get me wrong, but she is the one who kicks people out of the bakery when they are being unruly. When people look at them they think that my dad is the one to look out for but no. It’s my mom.”

“Would you say you take after your dad more or your mom?” Jason asked.

“My mom.” Marinette says. “Both look’s wise and temperament wise. Although I did pick up my dad’s skill for gaming.”

“A gamer girl?” Jason asked, surprised.

“I won a few competitions back in my day.” Marinette chuckled. “But I haven’t done anything competitive in years. I mainly play for fun although I didn’t bring anything to play here in Gotham. I only packed the necessities.”

“That’s a shame. I would have liked to see you in action.”

“And what about you?” Marinette asked. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Hmm…” Jason thought about that for a moment. “Well you already know I was taken in by Bruce. I’ve got three brothers. You already met Tim but there is also Dick and Damian.”

“Which one is the little one who my coworkers call the Ice Prince?” Marinette laughed.

“That’s Damian, the little shit. I call him Demon Spawn. He is as bad as people say.” Jason shook his head. “I was the bad one before he came around. I guess he has his perks though.”

“He can’t be that bad. He’s only like 13, right?”

“Well… I can’t really explain that kid. It’s something you have to see for yourself to understand.”

“Okay.” Marinette giggles. “But what is Dick like?”

“He’s cool. He’s a detective down at GCPD and his fiancé is Barbara. Her dad is Jim Gordon, the police commissioner at GCPD. Babs is a real nice girl. Very smart.” 

“When you dropped me off of work yesterday you told Tim you left the house because his girlfriend was annoying you?”

“Stephanie.” Jason nods. “She’s very talkative and isn’t afraid to speak her mind.”

“Sounds like a friend of mine.” Marinette grins. “I know the type.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jason jokes before continuing. “But then there is Alfred. He’s our family’s butler but he’s more of a grandfather to all of us. He’s the one who took care of Bruce all of those years ago when he lost his parents.”

“You have such a big family. It sounds nice.” Marinette smiles softly.

“Nice isn’t the word I would use.” Jason laughs. “It’s more crazy and hectic. There are always so many people in that house at all times.”

“You are telling me that the Wayne Manor is crazy and hectic? But Bruce seems so serious and I feel like he would have everything always under control.”

“Everything is under control… but it’s a controlled chaos.”

“I’d love to see that.” Marinette laughed.

“Well Tim told Dick I was taking you out on a date today and he’s been begging me to bring you around so he can meet you and the same thing has been happening with Steph. If I don’t bring you around by at least the third date then they are going to throw a fit so you’ll probably see it by then.”

“Does that mean you want to go on another date?” Marinette grinned.

“Sure.” Jason smirked. “I’ll show you around the city this weekend if you want.”

“I’ve got nothing planned. I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

The two of them ate and chatted a little bit more and all too soon, Paula came back with the check. Before Marinette could even say anything, Jason pulled out his wallet and handed over a single bill to Paula.

“Keep the change.” Jason said.

“Thank you!” Paula said enthusiastically before walking off.

“How much money did you give her?” Marinette asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jason grinned. “Are you ready to go?”

Marinette took her beer and chugged the remainder of it before smiling at Jason. “Yep. I’m ready.”

Jason gave a sort laugh before standing up. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Marinette stood up after him and they walked side by side over to the fire escape. As they got closer to it, Jason pulled Marinette close so they could walk down together instead of one behind the other. Instead of Jason wrapping his arm around her shoulders though, he rested his hand on her hip and she enjoyed his touch to no end.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Jason asked.

Marinette looked up at him to see that he was smirking down at her. “I don’t know.” She pulled her arm up to rest her hand around his waist. “I guess I’m just happy.”

Jason then gently squeezes her hip. “Good to hear, beautiful.” He winks.

They reach the ground floor and as they make their way to Jason’s motorcycle, Marinette can see out of the corner of her eye that he keeps looking down at her with a smile. He made her feel ridiculously beautiful and she loved the feeling of being so confidant around him. It reminded her of how she feels when she is transformed and this surprised her because she never thought she could ever feel even close to that out of costume.

The two of them make their way onto the bike and Marinette savers the moment of the drive knowing that he would be dropping her off at her apartment soon and he would have to leave. Maybe it was a little stupid to feel so strongly about a man who she just met. Marinette couldn’t find it in herself to care either way. After all, how bad could it be if it made her feel this happy?

Marinette wondered if this relationship would be something fast and fleeting. She hoped not but that made her want to enjoy every moment even more. Jason was a man like no other and she felt lucky to have even caught his attention. He was different from what she was used to but that’s what made him so great. He is fun and speaks his mind. He is also very flirtatious. Even more flirtations than Adrien used to be when she was Ladybug and that’s saying something.

Her train of thought was cut off when she noticed Jason come to a stop. She looked over to see her apartment and she reluctantly let go of Jason to get off. Jason then shut off his bike and also got off, seemingly wanting to walk her to her door. Slowly, she made her way up the steps and stopped at her door, unlocking it before turning around to look at Jason.

Jason was a step below her and this allowed them to be eye to eye. Looking head on like this made Marinette realize how striking his features actually were. His eyes found hers and they held an intensity that made her want to gravitate closer to him.

“I’ll be here to pick you up in the morning. I’ll drive you to work.”

“You know you don’t have to do that. I would hate to inconvenience you in the mornings if you have something better to do.”

“Mornings are usually slow for me, Pixie-Pop. Besides, seeing your face in the mornings brightens my mood.”

“As long as I’m not an inconvenience.” Marinette grinned. “So I’ll see you in the morning?”

“You bet.” He then suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. “But before you go, can I ask for one thing?”

Marinette was surprised for a moment at their closeness. His face was only an inch away from hers and his eyes seemed to invite her in, asking her to come even closer. Her brain was screaming at her to close the distance between them but she resisted, not wanting to seem over eager.

“Anything.” She whispered.

“Can I kiss you?” He said in a barely audible whisper of his own.

“Yes.” She answered without skipping a beat.

When Jason’s lips met hers it was the most intense thing Marinette as ever experience and intense in the best way. This wasn’t a timid first kiss like the ones she has experienced before. This was a kiss that hungered for more at every second. It was a kiss that sent an electric shock throughout her whole body and made her weak in the knees.

Automatically, she reached up and rested her arms on his shoulders, linking her hands behind his neck as one of his hands found her face. He ended up tilting his head for a better angle, deepening the kiss even more and allowing him to slip his tongue in her mouth.

Instead of Marinette being surprised at this, she crushed her body closer to his, surprised that she was even able to get closer than she already was. They stay that way for a long while, just kissing each other hungrily. Jason is the one to pull away first but he keeps his forehead touching hers as he catches his breath.

“I told you that I struggle holding back with you. Look what you made me do.” He grinned.

“I’m not upset about it.” Marinette sighed.

“I can tell.” Jason pulled back to gently stroke her face. “Look at you. And I thought you couldn’t get any more appealing. I was wrong.” He then laughed. “You are going to make me do something stupid.”

“Yeah.” Marinette grins. “I can see that.”

“And you wouldn’t stop me, would you?” Jason grins too.

“Nope.” Marinette looks into his eyes with a smile. “You’ve got me hooked.”

“Yeah but at least I was trying. You got me hooked without even realizing.”

“Lucky me.” Marinette giggles.

“Let’s just hope I don’t mess this up.” He kissed her once more before taking a step down, giving the two of them some distance. “I’ve already rushed into things. I should do this right but like I’ve said, it’s hard for me to hold back.”

“I guess you’re right.” Marinette smiles, happy that he likes her enough to want to do this right. “But I’ll be waiting in baited breath for you to finally let loose. You have me eager for more, Jay.”

Jason smiles up at her. “You aren’t going to make it easy, are you? You’re going to tempt me every step of the way.”

“I’ve never tried to be tempting.” Marinette grins. “It might be fun.”

Jason shakes his head with a grin before looking up at her. “Well then I better send you inside before you start trying, Pixie-Pop.”

“Okay.” Marinette sighs. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon, beautiful.”

Marinette reluctantly opens her door and steps inside. She gives Jason one last smile before shutting the door and locking it. She barely makes it to the couch before she flops down, kicking her legs in the air and squealing happily.

“You look happy.” Tikki grins down at her as she flies above her head.

“That was amazing, Tikki! Oh my God… that man! I wanted to… ugh!” She slaps her hands over her face. “Why did he choose me of all people to hold back with?”

“I think it’s nice of him to do that. You two just met and it’s good to see that he cares enough to slow down at least a little.”

“I know.” Marinette drops her hands to her side and sighs. “But isn’t there some universally accepted rule about the third date? Do you think he is going by those standards?”

“I don’t know.” Tikki laughs. “I’ve never seen you so eager before, Marinette.”

“I know.” Marinette sat up. “Do you think there is something wrong with me?”

“No.” Tikki grins. “It’s okay that you like him this much even if the relationship is very new. You are young and so is he. Besides, you like him more than just his body, right?”

“Well yeah. He’s funny and nice and cool. He makes me feel special and the way he looks at me makes me feel so confident. I feel like I can do anything when he smiles at me like the way he does.”

“See?” Tikki smiles. “There is nothing wrong with you. If he makes you feel like that then of course you like him. And he gives you a sense of adventure that you have been missing in your life for a while now.”

“Yeah.” Marinette sighs. “But I’ve known him for two days.”

“That’s not too crazy.” Tikki lightly shakes her head. “You live in the age of technology where people find each other online just by swiping on a picture. People do crazier and much more fast pace things than you are doing now. Quit worrying about how it looks on the outside and worry about how you feel on the inside. If it feels right to you and both of you are happy then does it matter when the two of you met? I mean all you have only done is kiss.”

“I see your point, Tikki.” Marinette grins before standing up. “I think I’m going to call Alya and tell her about this. I’m sure she’ll be excited to hear about this.”

Marinette made her way upstairs and took a quick shower before calling Alya on FaceTime. It took a couple of rings but she eventually answered.

“Hey, girl! I was wondering when you were going to call me again.”

“Hey, Alya.” Marinette smiled. “I have something big to tell you.”

Alya gasped. “Did you see some of the vigilantes?” 

“Well yes but that’s not what I was going to talk about.”

“What?! You have something more important to tell me other than meeting some of Gotham’s vigilantes?”

“Yes.” Marinette laughed. “I went on a date today.”

Alya squealed very loudly before shouting to Nino off screen. “Babe! Mari went on a date today!”

“What?!” Nino said before suddenly coming on screen. “With who?”

“His name is Jason Todd. He’s one of the boys that was adopted by Bruce Wayne.”

“No way!” Alya gasped. “Hold on, let me look him up.”

Alya’s picture cut out for a moment as she seems to look him up on her phone.

“Oh my God, have you seen his Instagram, girl?”

“No. Why?”

“Just… do yourself a favor and look it up right now. You can thank me later.”

“Okay?” Marinette giggled before pulling up the Instagram app on her phone and typing in Jason’s name.

He had a verified account and the first picture she saw of him was one where he was washing his motorcycle shirtless. According to Instagram it was uploaded 9 days ago. Marinette was mesmerized by his body. She knew he was well built but the jacket he always wore did a good job of hiding what was really there.

“Oh.” Marinette said as she kept scrolling.

The next most resent picture was about three weeks ago. Jason was smiling as he had Tim in a playful headlock as they sat on a couch. Marinette kept scrolling and more and more pictures stood out to her. One where he was in a large pool with his three brothers and she now knew what Dick and Damian looked like. Another with Jason casually wrapping his arm around Bruce and an older gentleman who Marinette assumed was Alfred.

Marinette passed picture after picture but in the end she scrolled back up to the most resent. This picture had more likes than anything else he’s posted and she can see why. He’s beautiful.

“Earth to Marinette!” Alya said. “Let me see your face again, girl! We have to talk.”

“Oh, right.” Marinette laughed before going back to the FaceTime app.

“I’m assuming I looked up the right Jason Todd, right? He’s got abs for days!”

“I know.” Marinette giggled. “That was the first time I’ve ever seen him shirtless.”

“Nino over here is even swooning over him.” Alya laughed. “So tell me. How did you meet? And how was the date?”

“Well I was waiting at the bus on my first day of work when this minivan ran over a puddle in the road and water splashed all over me, ruining my clothes. Jason was on his motorcycle and stopped just before he hit the puddle as well. He saw me and offered to take me home to let me change and then he said he would drive me to work. I don’t know why I did it but I hopped onto his bike and gave him my address to take me home. Anyways, I invited him inside…”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Alya interrupted. “You hopped on his bike and invited him in your house? You? Sweet little Marinette?”

“I knew you would think I lost my mind.” Marinette laughed. “But yes. And Alya… Jason is a flirt. Like a hardcore flirt. I swear he short circuited my brain. He would get all close and grab me by my chin and call me beautiful as he winks at me.”

“Oh, girl!” Alya grinned from ear to ear. “And did he ask you on a date then?”

“No.” Marinette shook her head. “This morning when I was leaving for work he was waiting outside my apartment. He offered to drive me again and I said yes. When we made it to Wayne Enterprises we were a little early so he turned himself around on his bike to face me so we could chat. Anyways, he eventually asked me if I was free after work and I said I was. It was kind of awkward though when Mr. Wayne showed up and we were like six inches apart from each other. I mean I was practically sitting on him.”

“It totally slipped my mind that you are dating your boss’s son. That’s crazy!”

“And my other boss’s brother.” Marinette chuckled. “But they didn’t make it even weirder than it already was so that’s cool.”

“Wow. When you said this was better than meeting one of Gotham’s vigilantes you weren’t kidding. So tell me about this date? Where did he take you? What did you do?”

“He took me to a rooftop restaurant. It was super pretty up there and we ate and talked for the longest time. He told me about his family and about growing up in Gotham and I told him about my family and growing up in Paris. He ended up saying all of these ridiculously nice things about how beautiful I am and how he has a hard time holding back around me which surprised me because he’s already very forward with me. I want to know what he’s like when he’s not holding back, you know?”

“I’m honestly so surprised. My sweet little Mari bagged herself an assertive flirt who is holding back just for her. It’s romantic, really but also kind of hot.” Alya grinned. “You will tell me what he’s like when he doesn’t hold back, right?”

“Well the thing is…” Marinette smirked. “He kissed me at the end of the date after he walked me to my door. And this wasn’t like a sweet little peck on the lips, you know.”

“Tongue?” Alya raised her eyebrow in shock.

“Yes!” Marinette sighs. “It was… intense. I was a little upset when he pulled away. He stopped because he said I was appealing and I was going to make him do something stupid. He then went on to say that he didn’t want to mess this up and that he’s already rushed into things.”

“Damn.” Alya shook her head in surprise. “But do you want to rush into things? Sounds to me like you REALLY like him.”

“Well I already told him I was going to tempt him every step of the way.” Marinette laughed. “I don’t know if I’ll be any good at it but we will see.”

“Wow.” Alya grinned. “You go, girl! I’m so proud.”

“So you don’t think I’m crazy for falling for this guy I’ve only known for two days?”

“No. I mean, I’ve seen the guy. And with what you are telling me about him? Girl I would be right there with you if I was in your shoes.”

“I would be too.” Nino speaks up.

“See?” Alya laughed. “I know you are a logical person and all that but just go with the flow. Have fun. Who knows? You may have just found Mr. Right and you don’t even realize it.”

“That would be nice.” Marinette grins. “But we will have to wait and see I guess.”

“Exactly. But hey, me and Nino have to go, okay? I’ll talk to you soon, girl.”

“Talk to you later, Alya.”

Marinette hangs up the phone and lies back on her bed to look up at the ceiling. Moments later she drifts off to sleep with thoughts of Jason on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason walked into the manor and easily shrugged off his jacket before throwing his keys on the table by the door. On the entire ride home from Marinette’s apartment he couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he thought about his date with her and the kiss they shared.

She tasted far better than he hoped and he so badly wanted to take her inside and do some… fun things with her. He knew she would be okay with it but he wanted to try and do this the right way. He always struggled with doing things the right way but he was going to do this because even though he only just met her, he could tell she was special. She was everything he could ask for.

The way she would look at him made him want to do stupid things. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought that she was sent here just to test him. The way that she walked and the way that she talked… even the way that she smelled drew him in. He wanted to spend all of his time with her but he knew that was a bit much.

“You look happy.” Stephanie said the moment he walked into the living room. Everyone was apparently there and waiting for him. “The date was good I’m guessing?”

“Yep.” Jason said as he flopped down on the couch next to Dick.

“Did you kiss her?” Dick asked with a smile.

Jason looked over at him and gave him a sly smile. “Yes.”

“You didn’t stay over so I’m guessing you didn’t go all the way with her?” Tim asked.

“No, I didn’t.” Jason shrugged.

“Did she not want to?” Barbara asked.

“Oh, no.” Jason laughed. “She wanted to.”

“Well then why…” Tim began to ask but Stephanie quickly smacked him on the back of the head.

“Jason is doing the right thing. Don’t go and question his decision now because you might just change his mind.” Stephanie scolded.

“That’s very sweet of you, Jay.” Dick said as he threw his arm around his shoulder. “I’m proud of you.”

“You know, Timmy showed me a picture of her.” Stephanie said. “She’s such a cutie. I can see why you like her.”

Damian scoffed from his spot in the couch. “You’re probably exaggerating. Anyone who shows Todd this sort of interest couldn’t possibly be that good looking.”

“You haven’t see her yet, Baby Bird?” Dick asked.

“I have no interest in seeing her.” Damian says flatly. “She couldn’t possibly be a decent human being if she has found herself interested in Todd.”

Jason was about to lay into him but Tim spoke up first. “She is a nice woman, Demon Spawn. Don’t be such an asshole.”

“Tim is right.” Bruce said. “You shouldn’t judge people before you know them. She’s a very respectable young lady.”

Damian only rolled his eyes in response.

“Oh, I so badly want to meet her!” Stephanie said. “You can’t keep her away from us forever.”

“Like I said, I’ll bring her around after the third date.” Jason said. “I don’t need you all scaring her off before then.”

“Third date?” Barbara smiled. “So does that mean you have planned a second date?”

“Sure.” Jason nods.

“Well what are you going to do?” Stephanie asked.

“I’m not stupid enough to tell you. The last thing need is a couple of spies on my date.”

“Well can you tell us what you did on your date today?” Barbara asked.

“I took her out to dinner and we talked. You know, normal first date things.” Jason shrugged.

“You did normal first date things?” Tim laughed. “Who are you and what have you done with Jason? The Jason I know wouldn’t hold back.”

“I know.” Jason chuckled. “Trust me. I didn’t want to but I have to.”

“This woman must be quite something, Master Jason.” Alfred smiled at him. 

“Yeah.” Jason laughed. “That’s one way to put it.”

“Well I hope this works out for you, Jason. It’s nice to see you so happy.” Bruce said.

Jason always found it a little awkward when Bruce said things like this. Nonetheless he was happy his family seemed to approve. Well aside from Damian but it’s nearly impossible to get his approval, not that Jason was looking for it. 

“Yeah.” Jason finally nods in agreement. 

Bruce then stands up. “Well it’s time for training. I’ll meet you all downstairs in ten minutes.” He then walks off.  
\---------  
Marinette awoke in the morning and got ready in a hurry. Just as promised, Jason was waiting outside to drive her to work. The way that he looked at her and smiled like she was his favorite person took her breath away yet again. She swears this man was somehow made by some unknown God just for her and she wasn’t sure exactly what she did to deserve this kind of attention from a man like Jason.

“Hey there, Pixie-Pop.” Jason said as she approached the bike. “You look like you’re in a good mood this morning.”

“That’s because I am. It’s practically impossible to be in a bad mood when you smile at me like that, Jason.” Marinette said as she came to a stop at the side of his bike.

“Oh, so I’m the reason for your good mood?” Jason smirked.

“Obviously.” Marinette smiled. “You should give yourself some credit for that.”

Jason let out a carefree laugh. “I’ll be sure to do that. You ready to get going?”

“Day three of work, here I come.” She said as she got onto the back of the motorcycle. Marinette easily snaked her arms around Jason’s waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Jason laughed yet again before starting up the bike. “As you wish.” He then drove off in the direction of WE.

Instead of watching the scenery around them as they drove, Marinette decided to watch Jason’s hands on the handlebars. She found herself mesmerized by the strength they seemed to have and the roughness of his hands. She knew Jason worked out. There was no doubt about that but she began to wonder exactly what he did during those workouts.

The callouses on his knuckles suggested that maybe he was boxing or doing some other type of fighting but for some odd reason his hands also seemed so incredibly steady despite their roughness. Though his hands looked like that of a fighter they also looked like they could hold just about anything steady. Marinette thought that if she taught him how to sew that maybe he would be good at it.

It wasn’t until the bike came to a stop and Jason shut it off that Marinette realized that they had stopped in front of her work place. She reluctantly let go of him and took a deep breath before hopping off the bike. Jason immediately followed after her and grabbed her by the waist to pull her close before she got too far.

“We still have a few minutes. I got you here a little early.” Jason said.

Marinette looked up into his eyes and smiled at the beauty of them. She really liked being this close to him. “And what do you want to do with the few minutes we have, huh?”

“Whatever you want.” Jason smirked as he put his hands in the back pockets of her dress pants. “As long as you aren’t late for work. Bruce and Timmy would be disappointed if I kept you to myself when you have other things to do.”

“Doing you sound like more fun.” Marinette said in a barely audible mumble.

“What was that?” Jason asked as his eyebrows shot up in playful surprise.

“Nothing.” Marinette smiled up at him as she began to blush. “Mr. Wayne and Tim are right though.” She said as the linked her hands behind his neck.

“That’s fine. I heard what you said.” Jason winked down at her. “And I agree. With both of your statements. It’s always a little upsetting though when Bruce and Tim are right.”

“Is it, now?” A man suddenly spoke up from behind Marinette.

Marinette craned her neck to look over at who it was and found both Tim and Bruce standing there. Jason seemed to move before Marinette could react to the situation and he easily spun her around to face them and he kept one hand on her hip as he pulled her close beside him.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s not nice to eavesdrop on people’s conversations, Tim?” Jason said casually.

Marinette’s head was spinning at how flawlessly and effortlessly Jason moved her. Literal seconds ago she was wrapped in his arms with his hands in her back pockets and now she was standing beside him with him casually resting his hand on her hip. If it wasn’t for how smooth that was she might have been embarrassed for being caught so close to him by Bruce and Tim again.

“Well I heard my name so I figured I was welcome into the conversation.” Tim smirked before looking over at Marinette. “Good morning, Marinette.”

“Good morning, Tim.” She smiled up at him and then over at Bruce. “And good morning, Mr. Wayne.”

“Good morning.” Bruce said curtly with a small smile.

“Can I help you two with anything or were you here to ruin our moment?” Jason asked.

“We are here to say hello… and ruin the moment.” Tim laughed.

Jason then smirked. “Well you know I’m not going to let you ruin my fun.”

“What?” Marinette asked as Jason turned to face her.

But Jason didn’t say anything and instead he leaned down towards her and gently grabbed her chin. In the back of her mind Marinette was aware that Tim and Bruce were watching her from a few feet away but she couldn’t find it in herself to care when Jason was this close and looking at her with hunger in his eyes. She wanted to somehow fulfill his hunger.

She closed her eyes when their lips touched and she rested her hands on his chest as she reached up on her tippy toes to kiss him deeper. She didn’t expect to kiss him again so soon but she wasn’t complaining. This is what she’s been dreaming of ever since she first kissed him.

Jason let go of her chin and slid his hand down to her waist to pull her closer. Marinette completely forgot about where she was and instinctually ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of its softness and lightly tugging on it. And then Bruce loudly cleared his throat.

Marinette jumped away from Jason to look over at them in embarrassment as her face flushes red. Bruce’s face read no emotion but Tim looked rather surprised by it all. She looked back over at Jason to see that he had a satisfied smirk on his face as he grabbed her by the waist to pull her close beside him again.

“Why did you do that, Jason?” Marinette asked.

“Hey, you could have stopped whenever you wanted.” Jason winked down at her. “But I didn’t see any complaining from you.”

“Well I…” Marinette looked up at him and then over at Bruce and Tim and back. “You can’t just do that in front of my bosses… or your family.” She huffed before burying her face in his chest to avoid looking at everybody.

Jason chuckled as he lightly pets her hair. “Well I say that I can. Maybe I shouldn’t but I can.”

Marinette looks up at him and frowns and he only looks down at her with an apologetic smile as he still pets her head.

“Well, uh…” Tim speaks up. “I see your point, Jason. Next time I will not ruin your moment.”

Jason laughs at that. “See, Pixie-Pop? If it happens again it’s their fault. They should mind their own business.”

Marinette sighed before turning around to look at the two men. “I’m sorry about that. That was very unprofessional of me, wasn’t it?”

“Hey, you aren’t on the clock yet.” Tim says with a smile. “You aren’t even inside WE. Don’t worry about it. Outside of work I’m not your boss, I’m just Tim.”

“If you say so.” Marinette says as she looks down at her feet, still embarrassed by the conversation.

“Jason.” Bruce said. “Maybe you shouldn’t try to embarrass Marinette.”

“Come on, Bruce. I wasn’t trying to embarrass her.” Jason laughs. “I would have approached this a bit differently if I was trying to do that.”

Marinette looked up at him with questioning eyes as she began to wonder what he would have done to actually try to embarrass her.

“My point still stands, Jason.” Bruce scolds.

“Yeah, yeah. Think before you act and all that.” Jason waves his hand in dismissal. “I’m just trying to get you two to stop interrupting Marinette and I.” He then turns his attention to Marinette. “But unfortunately for us I think it’s time for you to go.”

Marinette pulled out her phone and looked at the time before sighing. “You’re right.”

“I’ll see you after work, okay?” Jason smiled down at her. “I’ll drive you home.”

“Okay.” Marinette nods. “I’ll see you soon.” She then gives him a hug.

Marinette enjoys the soft way he hugs her back. She felt so protected in his arms and it isn’t until they pull away that she realizes this was their first real hug. He had touched her so much that she didn’t even realize this was the case. She found herself smiling at the whole interaction. Hugging almost seemed more special than anything else they’ve done.

“I’ll see you soon, beautiful.” Jason says softly.

Marinette waves before she turns to walk towards WE with both Bruce and Tim.  
\---------  
Work for Marinette was fairly average and the only thing of note was the few questions she got from her coworkers about her date. She gave them all a simplified version of what happened and left out the more intimate details. All in all, work was fine.

When work was over, Marinette made her way to the elevator and got in with a group of people as she pressed the button for the ground floor. Just like yesterday, Jason was waiting for her by the elevator doors but this time Marinette caught sight of him before he caught sight of her.

She skipped up to him cheerfully and that was when he smiled down at her. “How was work?” He asked.

“It was work I guess.” She shrugged. “Nothing interesting happened. What about you? What did you do today?”

“I kept myself busy.” He grinned down at her. “I did a little bit of cleaning and a little bit of working out. Nothing interesting, just like your day.” Jason grabbed her by the waist and began to walk her out of the building.

“I’d like to see you work out.” Marinette smiled up at him. “I bet that’s a sight to see.”

“Oh really?” Jason smirked at her. “And am I just going to give you a free show without anything in return?”

“Of course not.” Marinette laughed as they came to a stop in front of his bike. “What would you like in return?”

“Do I get to ask for anything?” He asked with a playful look in his eyes.

“Yes.” Marinette said without hesitation. It was strange to her how willing she was to do anything for him.

“Are you sure about that?” Jason asked with one eyebrow raised.

“Should I not be sure about that?”

“That depends. What are you actually willing to do? Are you just saying you’ll do anything or do you mean it?” He softly stroked her cheek as he asked.

“I’m pretty sure I mean it. Unless you are asking me to murder. I think that’s one of the lines I won’t cross.” She laughed.

“I wouldn’t ask you to do that.” Jason laughed as well. “I was thinking more along the lines of a show for a show.”

“You want me to work out too?” Marinette asked.

“No, babe.” Jason leaned down at gave her a soft kiss on the mouth. “A different kind of show.” He winked down at her.

Marinette went red as she realized what he could be talking about. “Oh. Okay.” She whispered.

Jason laughed before hopping on his bike. “We’ll talk about the possibility of that later. For now, let me drive you home. I still got to make it back to my house for dinner.”

“Okay.” Marinette nods before getting onto the bike as well.

Throughout the entire drive, Marinette’s mind was going crazy with the possibilities and she had to admit she wasn’t opposed to any of them though she had never done anything like it before, not even with her ex. The longer she thought about it the more she actually like the idea. It wasn’t really even about watching him work out anymore.

Marinette wanted to watch him watch her. She wanted to see that look of hunger again but tenfold. She wanted to do something for him because so far he’s been doing everything for her. He’s taken her out on a date and driving her to and from work. He even helped her out when she was a complete stranger on the street.

By the time they came to a stop in front of her house she was bound and determined to see this through. It might not happen right away but she found herself eager to do it. She was coming up with plans.

“Why the happy face?” Jason asked as she got off.

“No reason.” Marinette then stepped up to him and grabbed both sides of his face for a long, passionate kiss.

When she pulled away Jason slowly opened his eyes to look at her in some sort of lust filled wonder. “What was that for?”

“That was a goodbye kiss. I know you have to get home soon.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“You sure do make it hard to say goodbye. You’re kind of making me want to stay and do something stupid again.”

“You know I won’t stop you. I did say I would try to be tempting.” Marinette giggled. “I guess it’s working.”

Jason took a deep breath before smiling at her. “It is. But I told you I’m holding back. Now isn’t the time, Pixie-Pop. At least not yet.” He reached out to stoke her face. “But make sure you keep trying. This is fun.”

“This is fun.” Marinette agreed. “But you mark my words; I will get you to break loose. I am still curious after all. I want my satisfaction.”

“And you’ll get it, beautiful. All in due time.”

Marinette grinned at that. “What are you waiting for, anyways?”

“I want to do this right. I’ve started to care about you and I think we should at least try to take this a few steps at a time. You’re not making it easy though.”

“Aww.” Marinette said before giving Jason another hug. “You might be a flirt but you can be so sweet sometimes, Jason.” She pulled away with a smile.

“Well… I’m trying.” Jason smiled back at her. “I’ve got to get home though so I should send you inside.”

“Of course. I’ll see you in the morning, Jay.”

“See you in the morning, beautiful.”  
\---------  
Thursday flew by in a blur, the day being much the same as it was on Wednesday. The highlights were of course her time spent with Jason before and after work. Their flirty banter always made her heart race and brought a smile to her face and she found that they would kiss every time they parted. It was always bitter sweet to her.

Tikki began to notice a change in Marinette and told her all about in on Thursday night. According to Tikki, Marinette was smiling more. She was getting up excited for the day and Marinette knew Tikki was right. Jason had somehow completely flipped her mood.

Marinette’s friends and family back home seemed to notice the mood change as well. Alya and Nino of course knew the reason but Marinette felt that she should wait to tell her parents and everyone else until her and Jason were official. She wasn’t stupid though and she knew her parents knew something was up. It wasn’t just the new job and the new city that made her so happy.

It was now Friday evening and Marinette was eager to make her way down to the lobby to meet up with Jason. This new routine was something she was glad she was getting used to. Jason smiling at her every time their eyes met made her feel like she was on top of the world.

“Hey there, beautiful.” Jason immediately put his arm around her when she was close enough.

“Hey, Jay.” She leaned into him as they began to walk out the building. “Man am I glad that I don’t have to work until Monday.”

“Already getting tired of the grind?”

“No. It’s not that. I’m just ready for our date this weekend.”

“Eager, are we?” Jason smirked.

“You know I am.” She grinned up at him.

“I like it when you’re eager. You always do something fun and unexpected.”

“What, like kiss you?” Marinette joked.

“That or you say something enticing. Like you want to do me or have me for dessert.” He winked.

“You just bring that out in me.” Marinette blushed. “I don’t know where that comes from.”

“Oh, so it’s my fault?” Jason jokes.

“It kind of is, yes.”

“I wish I knew how I managed to do that. I’d like to get you to do stuff like that more often.”

“I thought you were holding back for me.” Marinette smirked. “Now you want me to be more eager for you?”

“Yeah, I’m my own worst enemy sometimes.” Jason shrugged as they came to a stop by his bike. “But life is no fun if you don’t challenge yourself a little.”

“I’m making life fun for you?”

“Hell yeah you are, Pixie-Pop.”

Marinette smiled up at him. “I’ll make sure to make it super fun for you on our date.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jason asked.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Marinette patted the bike. “Are you ready to go?”

Jason stared down at her for a moment like he was trying to read her expression before he smiled. “Sure.” He gets on the bike. “Hop on, Pixie-Pop.”

Marinette gets on behind him and they drive off down the road in a hurry. Though she has made this trip quite a few times, her heart still races every time she rides with him. She’s gotten comfortable in doing this though and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

She’s swift in getting off when the motorcycle stops in front of her apartment and she turns around to look at Jason. “Thanks for the ride again, Jay.”

“Hey, it’s no problem, beautiful.” He winks. “I’ll be picking you up around noon tomorrow, okay?”

“I’ll be sure to wear something nice for you.” Marinette smiles sweetly at him.

“For me?” Jason smirks. “I look forward to it.”

“Good.” Marinette reached forward to lightly kiss him on the lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She waved before walking off to her front door. She unlocked the door before smiling once more at him and then stepped in, locking it behind her.

Marinette quickly flung her shoes off and ran up the stairs in a hurry.

“What are you doing, Marinette?” Tikki asked.

“You remember that red dress Alya forced me to pack? I’m suddenly very grateful about that.” Marinette opened her closet and pulled out the dress in question.

Marinette had made this dress about half a year ago only out of pure boredom. It was something she would normally never wear but Alya wanted to see it on her. It was a skin tight silk dress with very thin spaghetti straps. The dress stopped just above mid-thigh and she knew that if she bent over in it she could accidentally flash someone if she wasn’t careful. Still, it screamed sexy and that’s what she wanted.

“You should thank Alya.” Tikki laughed.

“I know.” Marinette said as she held the dress up to her to look in the mirror. This dress was made specifically for her. She knew it would hug every one of her curves in the best possible way. She was strangely nervous and excited about it. “I’ll need to be careful on the bike.” She hung up the dress on the door knob of her dresser door.

“Is it going to be cold tomorrow?” Tikki asked.

“No.” Marinette smiled as she looked over at Tikki. “Tomorrow is supposed to be the warmest day of the week. It might get a little chilly at night though. I’m not sure how long he plans on keeping me out.” She looked back into the mirror. “Oh! I need to shave and put my hair in curls so its dry in the morning.” Marinette begins to look through her dresser.

Tikki laughed again. “Aren’t you starting a little early? He said he wasn’t picking you up until noon tomorrow.”

“I know that.” Marinette said. “But I kind of want to relax in the tub for a little bit and then after I do my hair I’ll eat and go to bed… If I can even go to bet. I’m so excited, Tikki.”

“I can tell.” Tikki smiles. “It’s good to see you so eager for something.”

“Eager.” Marinette snorts as she takes a hand full of clothes over to the bathroom across the hall. “You chose that word for a reason, Tikki.” She sets her clothes down before pulling a towel out of the bathroom closet and then she starts the bath.

“The sexual tension you two have is incredible.” Tikki lightly shakes her head. “I’m afraid that at any moment the two of you will just start tearing off each other’s clothes.”

“Yeah. It’s too bad Jason wants to ‘hold back’ with me.” Marinette sighs as she used finger quotes.

Tikki smirks at her.

“What?” Marinette says. “You know how much I want that man. Even Alya and Nino agree with me. He’s just… wow. And it doesn’t hurt that he has a great personality as well. I’m still looking for a flaw in him. Everyone has a flaw.” She said as she began to strip out of her work clothes.

“If you say so.” Tikki smiled at her. “I’ll be downstairs eating some cookies. I’ll leave you to relax up here.”

“Okay Tikki. You know where to find me if you need anything.”  
\---------  
It was close to ten o’clock by the time Marinette was ready for bed. She laid in bed for nearly an hour before she finally fell asleep and when she woke up it was almost eleven in the morning. Panic ran through her has she shot up out of bed and ran downstairs to grab a granola bar before climbing back up to the bathroom.

“I haven’t seen you get up that quick since the day you were almost late for your exams last year.” Tikki laughed as she hovered over her.

Marinette quickly ate the granola bar and swallowed before starting to undo her curls. “This is almost the same feeling of panic, Tikki. I wanted to start getting ready half an hour ago.”

“You still have just over an hour before he gets here.” Tikki said. “Don’t rush. I’m sure you will be fine.”

“I know.” Marinette laughed. “But sometimes I do my best work under pressure.” She looked at her hair in the mirror before plugging in her curling iron. “Some of these need to be touched up.” She then begins to brush her teeth as the thing heats up.

“Unfortunately I think you are right about that.” Tikki smirks. “About the under pressure thing, I mean.”

Marinette rolls her eyes before going back to getting ready. By the time she finishes her hair and makeup, Marinette looks at her phone to see that she has a message from Jason saying he is on his way. She quickly yanks the plug from the curling iron out of the wall before running over to her room to put on her dress.

She stumbles out of her shorts and yanks off her shirt before stepping into her dress, zipping it up halfway before looking over at Tikki. “Some help? He’s almost here.” She points to the zipper on her back.

“Sure.” Tikki said before zipping the dress the rest of the way.

Marinette then pulls out a small black cross body bag that was on a thin silver chain in her closet and throws it over her shoulder before grabbing a pair of black strappy heels. She then runs over to her other bag that was by her bed and transfers everything over before sitting on the side of the bed and pulling her shoes on.

Marinette stands up to looks in the mirror and smiles at her own reflection. She felt her subtle smoky eye and nude lip completed the outfit completely. Still, she pulled down the dress as far as it would go, which wasn’t very far, and then she quickly sprayed her favorite perfume on. She also wanted to pull the dress up to cover her cleavage out of fear that they would pop out but she knew they wouldn’t. The dress fits her too well. She made sure of that.

Her train of thought was cut off by the sound of someone knocking at her door and she quickly opened up her purse for Tikki to dive in before running down the stairs. She stopped short of opening the door to even her breathing before finally opening up.

“Hello, Jason.” Marinette smiled up at him when their eyes met.

Jason’s eyes only stayed on hers for a fraction of a second before they trailed down her body, lingering on her breasts and then her hips and legs before reluctantly looking back up into her eyes. “Well hello, sexy. That’s quite a nice look you got going here.”

“Thanks.” She blushed slightly as she looked down at herself. “I told you I was dressing up for you. I made this myself a little bit ago. It’s 100% silk.” She tacked the last bit on mainly out of pure nervousness.

“Is it?” Jason reached out and ran his hand slowly down her side, stopping at her hip. “Hmm.” He nodded as if he approved. “This is quite nice indeed.” He gently ran his thumb up and down the fabric by her hip.

“I almost didn’t pack this you know.” Marinette smiled up at him. “My friend Alya convinced me to bring it.”

“Well thank you Alya.” Jason smirked as he put his other hand on her hip. “You look incredible. It’s almost a shame I’m taking you out in the town dressed like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is other people will see you like this. But if I keep you close then maybe nobody will try and steal you away from me.”

“I’ve only got eyes for you, Jay.” Marinette laughed. “Don’t you worry.”

Jason then suddenly pulled her close to him and he looked down at her with serious eyes. “You promise?”

Marinette stared into his eyes in wonder. Jason was ungodly beautiful in her mind. “Of course.” She whispered honestly.

“Good.” He then smiled brightly before lightly kissing her on the lips. “You ready to go?”

“Yes.” Marinette also smiled up at him. She then stepped out of her doorway to close it and locked it behind her. “Let’s go.”

Jason stared at her body for a moment before grabbing her by the waist to walk her down her front steps. “You going to be okay in that dress on my bike?”

“Sure.” Marinette laughed. “I’ll try my best not to flash anybody.”

Jason stopped at his motorcycle to turn to look at her. “You got shorts on underneath that?”

“Nope.” Marinette grinned. “That would be too noticeable under this fabric.”

Jason took a deep breath before looking down at her. “Okay. Just… careful getting on.” He then hopped onto the bike and turned to watch her get on.

“That’s the plan.” Marinette laughed before swiftly flinging her leg over the bike and hopping on far too quickly for anybody to see anything. She scoots herself up as close as she can to Jason’s back to be even more secure.

“You’re going to drive me insane, Pixie-Pop.” Jason laughs before starting up the bike.

Marinette smiles as she loops her hands around him and rests her chin on his shoulder. “I would say I’m sorry but I’m not.” She says into his ear.

She sees Jason lightly shake his head before driving off. Marinette’s heart races as they drive to a part of the city she has never been to. Before she even realizes, all around them are shops and restaurants and even old fashion movie theatres. Jason ends up pulling into the far corner of a parking garage and shuts the bike off.

“What are we doing?” Marinette asked as she quickly hops off the bike and pulls down her dress.

Jason carefully watches her before he speaks up. “I’m showing you around town, of course. This is Gotham’s best shopping district. It’s our first stop.” He then gets off the bike too. “It’s not really my scene but it’s a good place to start.”

“Yeah, you don’t look like shopping is your idea of fun.”

“Well it depends on what I’m buying.” Jason takes her hand to intertwine their fingers together so he can guide her to the street.

Marinette smiles at their joined hands. This was the first time he has ever held her hand and she wanted to squeal in excitement. “Okay, so then what’s your idea of something you would enjoy shopping around to buy?”

“Food, maybe?” Jason shrugged. “But shopping around with you might be fun. You wearing this dress kinda makes me want to dress you up.” He laughs as they come onto the main street.

Marinette looks around to all of the stores lit up with colorful neon signs. She knows this place must be beautiful at night. “My parents are shipping me all of my sewing supplies soon. I can make just about anything if you have any ideas.”

“I have plenty.” Jason smirks. “Just none of them you could wear out in public.” He winks.

Marinette glances up at him and blushes. “I don’t think I have made anything like you are thinking. I could always try my hand at it though.”

Jason laughs. “I wouldn’t complain if you did.”

As they talk, Marinette glances around at all of the shops they pass. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Red.” Jason answers automatically. “I think that’s another reason why I like that dress so much.”

“Red is one of my favorite colors.” Marinette grins. “Although I am quite the fan of pink. I was obsessed with it when I was younger.”

“You would probably look good in any color though.” Jason says.

“I think you are a bit biased.” Marinette giggles. 

“No. I’m pretty sure anyone with half a brain would agree with me.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You are going to walk around looking like you do and tell me that I’m ridiculous?” Jason laughed. “Marinette, babe. You’re a dime. Nobody can hold a candle to you.”

Marinette blushed as she smiled down at their joined hands.

“It’s almost frustrating sometimes how oblivious you are to your own beauty.” Jason stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and took ahold of Marinette’s chin with his free hand so he could look her in the eyes. “You looked in the mirror before you left, right?”

Marinette nods.

“So why don’t you see what I see?” His hand left her chin to slide down the side of her body, stopping at her waist. “Or what everyone else sees?”

“Everyone else?” Marinette asked.

“Everybody that I know that has seen you will agree with me when I say you are breathtaking.”

“Everybody?” Marinette asks skeptically.

“Yes, everybody. And if they say that you aren’t then they are blind or in denial. You can’t tell me that there haven’t been girls that are jealous of you.”

Marinette’s first thoughts go back to high school with Chloe and Lila. They both were clearly jealous of her for whatever reason. Maybe it’s the reason Jason thinks.

“See? People come to mind, right?” Jason smirks.

“Yes.” She sighs. “Maybe you are right. It just feels a little narcissistic to call myself pretty or beautiful or breathtaking.”

“That’s fine.” Jason then turns around to face the direction they were going and begins to walk again. “I’ll tell you enough so you don’t have to say it yourself.”

Marinette smiles at that. “You make me feel special, Jason.”

“You are special, Marinette.” He says softly. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“I’ll send them your way if they do.” Marinette says.

“That’s right.” Jason smirks. “I’ll knock some sense into them.”

Marinette laughs. “You always know how to make me smile, Jason.”

“Well making you smile has quickly become one of my favorite things to do.” He said as they made a left onto another street.

Marinette looked into the window of the nearest shop and saw that it was some sort of pet shop and she automatically stopped to look inside. Right there in a small pin was a litter of puppies, all of them waging their tails as they looked up at her through the glass.

“Aww! They’re so cute, Jay!” Marinette looked back at Jason and saw that he was already looking down at her with a soft smile. “Don’t you think?” She asked before looking back at the puppies. They were all crawling and stumbling on top of one another to get closer to her.

“They are.” Jason stepped up next to her to look at them. “They really seem to like you.”

“I’ve never had a pet before. You know, with living in a bakery and all.” She looked up at him with a smile.

“Demon Spawn has a few pets. I’m sure he would be happy to parade them around for you.”

“Demon Spawn? Oh, you mean Damian.” Marinette nods. She looks back at the window before walking off with Jason. If she stuck around for any longer she might try to buy them. “I thought you said he was mean. He likes pets?”

“That’s about the only thing normal that kid likes.” Jason shook his head.

“You know, I have no idea what to expect when I meet your family. Well aside from Tim and Mr. Wayne.” She looks up at him. “I wonder if they’ll like me.”

“Steph already likes you and she hasn’t even met you yet. Babs and Dick are nice and if I like you then they will like you. Demon Spawn on the other hand… he doesn’t really like anybody so I wouldn’t take it personally.”

“Maybe I’ll loosen up little Damian.” Marinette grins. “I’m great with kids you know.”

“Demon Spawn doesn’t really act like a kid. He’s more like a grumpy and violent old man.”

“I’m good with those too.” Marinette laughs.

“Well feel free to try. Just don’t get your hopes up. He’s already wrote you off just because you like me.”

Marinette frowns at that. “That doesn’t seem very fair.”

“Yeah, well there is a reason why I call him Demon Spawn.”

“Oh, well I…” Marinette began to speak but a dirty man who looked to be in his mid-40s stumbled up to them and Jason automatically began to pull her behind him but Marinette stood her ground.

“Hi there… cute stuff.” The man slurred and the closer he got, the stronger the smell of alcohol came off of him. “Are you from Tennessee because you’re the only… 10 I see.” He smiled a crooked smile before stumbling into a bus stop sign and just barely grabbing it to hold himself up straight.

“Very original.” Marinette rolled her eyes before looking up at Jason. She found that he was looking at the man with what she assumes is irritation. “Let’s just go, Jay.”

Jason doesn’t say anything but instead takes a tighter hold on her hand as they begin to walk off.

“Hey, where you goin’?” The man asked and he suddenly grabbed onto Marinette’s free wrist.

Marinette went into action without thinking and spun around on her heel and pulled her hand free from Jason to grab the drunk man by his outstretched arm and throw him over her shoulder in one fluid motion. The man landed flat on his back in the middle of the sidewalk and he began gasping for air as he was clearly winded. The people that were surrounding them didn’t seem to think this was too strange though because they only stepped over the man without looking twice at him.

Marinette gasped at what she had just done and looked back up to Jason to see that he was looking at her in awe. “Oops.” She whispered.

“What do you mean ‘oops’?” Jason said with a bright grin. “That was incredibly sexy, Marinette.”

Marinette blushed before looking at the man on the sidewalk and back to Jason. She quickly took his hand and began walking back in the direction they were going before finding an empty alley to duck into. “I can’t believe I just did that.” She said when they came to a stop.

“Me either.” Jason ginned down at her in excitement. “I wish I would have caught that on video. No one is going to believe me when I tell them that you tossed a man that was twice your size over your shoulder like it was nothing. You manhandled that asshole.”

“I did, didn’t I? Maybe I shouldn’t have don’t that…” Marinette bit her lip nervously.

Jason stepped up to her and Marinette automatically backed up against the building behind her as he put each of his hands on either side of her head on the wall and leaned in close to her. She looked up at his serious expression in awe and began to get lost in his eyes again.

“No. You definitely should have done that.” His eyes seemed to come alive with excitement again. “Like I said,” He let one of his hands drop to find her hip as his voice became low and husky. “That was incredibly sexy.”

Any coherent thoughts Marinette once had left her all together and she couldn’t help but to look up at him and smile. “Okay.” She whispered breathlessly.

Without warning, Jason reached down and picked Marinette up by her butt with one hand while the other stayed firmly on the wall. Each of Marinette’s legs were on opposite sides of Jason’s hips and she found herself surprised for a fraction of a second before their lips touched and the surprise left her all together.

This was by far one of the most intense kisses Marinette has ever experienced. She found herself gripping at his hair with both of her hands while his tongue worked magic in her mouth. She felt electrified by every move he made and instinctually she locked her ankles behind him.

Jason’s mouth left hers for a fraction of a second before his lips met her jaw then her neck. Marinette tilted her head back and sighed in satisfaction as he peppered kisses all the way down to her chest. Jason somehow trailed both of his hands from her butt and up her back before resting them at the top of her ribcage and running his thumbs across the bottom of her breasts.

And then Jason pulled away to look at her and Marinette opened her eyes and looked down at him to see why he stopped. His eyes were alight with hunger but his smile was one of satisfaction.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

Marinette frowned at that. “What?”

“I said are you hungry? There is a diner close by we can eat at.” Jason smirked.

“But…” Marinette began to say.

Jason kept one hand on her back as he reached behind him to unhook her legs. “We probably shouldn’t do this here.” He said as he set her down lightly on the ground and then gently pulled her dress down for her before standing up straight. “Especially not in broad daylight.” He winked down at her.

“You started it.” Marinette pouted.

“And I plan to finish it… eventually.” Jason grinned. “So what do you say? You hungry?”

Marinette took a deep breath before smiling at him. “Sure. I can eat.”

“Great.” Jason took her hand and walked out of the alley with her. “This place is just a block away.”

They waked a block just as Jason said and a small old fashioned diner was on the corner. Marinette lit up in excitement at the sight of it.

“I’ve never been to one of these cute little American diners before.” Marinette said as they stepped up to the building. “Do you think they have milkshakes?”

“Sure.” Jason nods. “We can share one just like in all of those cheesy movies.” He laughs.

“You think its cheesy, I think it’s cute.” Marinette grinned as they took a seat in a booth across from one another.

“I didn’t say cheesy and cute couldn’t coincide with each other.” Jason says as he picks up the menu to look it over and Marinette does the same. “Chocolate, vanilla or strawberry?”

“Let’s go on the safe side and choose vanilla.” Marinette said.

“Hi. Welcome to Gina’s Diner.” An older woman approached and spoke in a thick Brooklyn accent. “I’m Pam. Can I start ya off with somethin’, to drink?”

“We’re going to share a vanilla milkshake.” Marinette grinned up at the woman.

“Very cute.” Pam smiled as she wrote that down in a notepad. “You know what you’re goin’ to eat or do you need more time.”

“I’m ready when you are, Pixie-Pop.” Jason said.

“I’ll have the cheeseburger and fries.” Marinette said.

“Okay.” Pam wrote that down. “And for you?” She looked over at Jason.

“I’ll have the same, actually.”

“Makes things easier for me.” Pam put her notepad in her apron. “I’ll be back with your milkshake in a minute.” She then walked off.

“So,” Jason grinned over at her as he rested his elbows on the table to lean closer to her. “How did you know how to do that with the drunk earlier?”

“Oh, well… self-defense and a little luck?” Marinette shrugged. “Like I said. It was reflex.”

“You’ve got some sharp reflexes, Marinette. Remind me to never get on your bad side.” Jason joked.

Marinette playfully rolled her eyes. “You would have to do something pretty horrific for you to get on my bad side now. In fact, at this very moment you are far from it.”

“I would hope so.” He grinned. “Being on your good side seems like the best place to be.”

“Too afraid of what it would be like to be on my bad side?” She smirked.

“Oh, that would be absolutely terrifying.” Jason says.

“Your milkshake.” Pam said as she set the drink down in front of the two of them. “Your food will be out in another minute or two.”

“Thanks.” Marinette said.

As soon as the woman walked away, they both leaned in to try the milkshake. Marinette couldn’t help but to smile at this strangely cute interaction between the two of them. Seeing Jason do something so cute made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Mmm.” Marinette nods as she pulls away from the milkshake glass. “Tastes like cheap ice cream.”

“Yeah.” Jason nods in agreement with his own smile before chuckling. “That’s probably because it is. Welcome to the American diner experience. You will probably need to go somewhere a bit more higher priced to get the good stuff.”

“No, I like this just fine.” Marinette grins as she tries some more. “It’s kind of good.”

“You’re adorable.” Jason smiles at her.

“I don’t know if I’m ever going to get used to you saying things like that to me.”

“That’s fine.” Jason says casually. “I like seeing you blush.”  
\---------  
Marinette really did love having lunch with Jason. She found that it was so easy to talk to him. His life seemed so interesting from the life he had on the streets when he was young to his time living with Bruce and his now large family. What was strange to her though was that he seemed so interested in her life when she spoke about it too and she doesn’t even mention the most interesting part of her life. The only person besides her kwami’s that she can do that with is her ex and that seems a little weird and redundant to her seeing as he was there with her during those times anyways.

When they finish their food, Jason quickly pays for the meal and they head for the exit. When they step outside, Marinette looks up to the sky and finds the sun to be in a lower spot then she thought it should be.

“What time is it?” Marinette asks.

“A little past three.” Jason says as he takes her hand and begins to lead her down the street. “But I’m in no hurry and have no place to be anytime soon. Why do you ask?”

“It’s later than I realized. Time flies, huh?”

“You’re right. Although time only seems to fly when you really don’t want it to.”

“I feel that.” Marinette smiles up at him. “So what are we doing next?”

“We are going to the boardwalk. We could turn back and get the bike but it’s only another two blocks so I figured walking is fine. Plus finding parking by the pier is a bit of a hassle.”

“The boardwalk!?” She beams up at him in excitement. “I had no idea we were so close to it.”

Jason looked off into the distance and stopped for a moment before pulling Marinette in front of him. “See up there?” He pointed towards the top of a building.

Marinette looked to where he was pointing and just barely saw the very top of the Farris wheel over one of the nearby buildings. “Wow. I didn’t even notice that.”

“It’s lit up at night.” Jason begins to walk down the street with her again. “It’s easier to see then.” He then cuts through an alley.

When they emerge on the other side, the Ferris wheel is now much easier to see. There was also a large abundance of people on this new road. It seemed this was a much more popular spot than a road before.

Marinette looked around to the people surrounding her and she found that she and Jason weren’t the only couple holding hands. Everywhere she looked she found couples and even families. This place seemed very wholesome compared to the majority of Gotham.

“This also doesn’t seem like a place you would frequent very often, Jason.” Marinette smiled up at him.

“I’ve been here a time or two.” Jason looked down at her with soft eyes. “Although I’ve been just about anywhere in Gotham a time or two. But I did say I would show you around town and it would be a shame to skip out on this place.”

“You’re right.” Marinette nods. “This place is cute. Look at all of the couples and families. This must be a very popular spot for kids.”

“Yeah.” Jason grins. “You know, when I was a kid I used to come down here and steal toys from all the carnival games on the boardwalk and then give them away to random other kids I saw walking by. I knew all of the games were rigged and I figured they made enough money as is.”

“That’s actually kind of nice despite the fact that you were stealing, Jay.” Marinette giggled.

“Sorry. I promise not to steal again.” He laughed.

“How admirable.” Marinette smirked as they turned the corner onto the boardwalk.

The boardwalk is a fun and beautiful place in comparison to most of Gotham. Marinette assumes it’s because it’s so colorful here. Everywhere else in Gotham seems so dull and grey. Though it was still mid-afternoon, the neon lights of the Farris wheel could still be seen from this distance. The lights even seemed to dance off the reflection of the dark water of the Gotham bay.

This was one of the largest piers Marinette has ever seen. There was a wide walkway in the middle with shops, restaurants, and carnival style games on either side. The place was festive with balloons and lights and kids running around with candy and toys. Marinette knew she would absolutely adore this place if she were a kid too.

“Whatcha thinking?” Jason asked, effectively pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Oh.” She looked up at him to see he was already looking down at her with a soft smile. “I was just thinking that this would be a place I would have love to go to when I was a kid. Look how much fun they seem to be having.” She gestured to a few kids running up ahead who were playing with each other.

Jason looked over to where she was gesturing and nods. “Yeah. I remember having a blast here when I was their age.”

“Having a blast stealing things.” Marinette chuckled.

“Hey, I also came here with friends. That wasn’t the only thing I did.”

Marinette was about to answer when the sound of a child crying caught her attention. She turned around just in time to see a little dark skinned girl with curly hair bump right into her before falling on her butt. Marinette quickly took notice that she was where the crying came from and frowned at her tear streaked cheeks.

Marinette let go of Jason’s hand to carefully kneel down to the girl and help her up. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

The girl looked up at her and instantly stopped crying. Marinette smiled in return and she continued to look at her in awe.

“You’re pwetty like a princess.” The little girl said.

“Thank you.” Marinette couldn’t help but to smile brighter at her. “But I’m not as pretty as you. I mean look at your beautiful curls.” She gently pats the girls head.

The girl giggled before then looking to the right of Marinette where Jason was. “Is he your prince?”

Marinette looked up at Jason and grinned when she saw him give the girl an awkward smile. “Something like that.” Marinette looked back to the girl. “But do you mind telling me where your parents are?”

“Over there.” The girl pointed off to the left of them.

Marinette found where she was pointing and found a young couple on a bench who seemed to be trying to settle a fussy baby. “Okay.” Marinette nods. “And why were you crying?”

“Well mommy and daddy never want to do what I want to.” She frowned. “And then Cody starts crying and now I’ll never get my picture drawn in my favorite notebook.” She held up a sparkly spiral notebook Marinette hadn’t realized she was holding. Stuck in the spiral of the notebook was a pen with a fluffy pompom on the top.

“Your picture drawn?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah.” The girl points off to behind Marinette. “Over there.”

Marinette looked behind her to see a man with an over-sized sketch pad who seems to be drawing caricatures of people. An idea comes to Marinette and she smiles brightly before looking back to the girl.

“I have an idea. Why don’t I draw you instead?”

“You can do that?” The girl asks excitedly.

“Of course.” Marinette nods before looking up to Jason. “You don’t mind, right?”

“Uhh, no.” Jason smiles before looking back to the girl. “Go for it.”

“Yay!” The girl shoves the notebook into Marinette’s hand. “Can you draw me in a pwetty princess dress?”

“Absolutely.” Marinette says as she flips to a blank page. “I’m really good at drawing dresses.”

“Awesome!” The girl says before taking a step back and standing straight with a bright smile. “Don’t forget to add my dimple.” She points to a dimple in her left cheek. “Mommy says that’s her favorite.”

“You got it.” Marinette says as she begins to draw. “So what’s your name?”

“Connie.”

“Connie. That’s a beautiful name.”

“Mommy named me after her mommy.”

“So you’re Connie the second?”

“Yeah.” She began to rock back and forth on her heel as she waited. “Your prince is pwetty too.”

Marinette glanced back at him for a second and found the he didn’t seem to know how to take the complements of cute little Connie. “He is, isn’t he?” Marinette giggled before going back to work on the drawing.

“Where do you find princes?”

“I don’t know.” Marinette said. “He seemed to have found me. I wasn’t really out looking for him.”

“Do you think my own prince will find me someday?”

“Absolutely.” Marinette grinned. “But in the meantime, don’t just sit around and wait for him. A princess has to live her own life too, you know.”

“Like Tiana!”

“Yes! Just like Tiana.”

“Who’s Tiana?” Jason asked.

“She’s a Disney princess.” Marinette answered.

“From the Princess and the Frog!” Connie said. “She’s my favorite.”

“She’s one of my favorites too.” Marinette said before taking one last look at the drawing. “I think I’m done. You want to see it?”

“Yes!” She hopped up to Marinette excitedly.

Marinette shoved the pen back into the spiral of the notebook and then handed it over to Connie. Connie looked at it for a second before her eyes went wide.

“I look so pwetty!”

Marinette giggled before standing back up to stand next to Jason. “That’s because you are pretty, Connie.”

“Connie!” A woman said and everyone looked over to see that it was Connie’s mother who spoke as she approached with a stroller and what Marinette assumes is Connie’s father.

“Mommy!” Connie said as she ran up to her family. “Look at what the pwetty princess drew for me.” She handed the notebook over to her mother.

“Connie, I was scared I had lost you. Don’t run away from us like that.”

“Sowwy.” She grinned sheepishly. “But look.” She pointed back to the notebook.

Connie’s mother finally took the time to look at the notebook and smiled. “This is beautiful, baby.” She looked back up to Marinette and began to dig in her purse. “How much do I owe you?”

“Oh, no.” Marinette shook her head. “You don’t owe me anything. I just wanted to brighten little Connie’s day.”

“Oh… thank you.” Connie’s mother smiled. “I appreciate it.”

“No problem.” Marinette waved. “Have a nice day.”

“Thank you, pwetty princess.” Connie waved as they left.

Marinette smiled at the family walking away before looking back to Jason. She found that he was looking at her in what looks to be awe and admiration. “What?” She asks.

“You weren’t lying when you said you were good with kids.”

“Of course I wasn’t lying.” Marinette giggled as she took Jason’s hand again to begin walking down the boardwalk. “I like kids and under most circumstances, kids like me. And little Connie seemed to have liked you too. She thought you were ‘pwetty’.”

“I heard.” Jason grinned. “That was the first time I have ever been called pretty before.”

“Well she wasn’t wrong. You certainly do have a beauty to you, Jay.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Jason smirked down at her.

“Sure.” Marinette grinned. “That’s definitely one way to describe you. Especially your eyes. They are very pretty.”

“Has this date just come to us complementing each other?” He chuckled.

“That and we did make out in an alley down the road. Can’t forget about that.”

“I would never.”

The two of them finally made it to the end of the pier and Marinette looked over the edge of the railing down into the water. The water was dark, almost black, but Marinette still felt it was oddly beautiful. She looked back up to Jason with a smile.

“Come here.” Jason said as he jerked his head over to a nearby bench.

He dragged her over to it and sat down, quickly pulling Marinette down with him but instead of her sitting next to him, he pulled her down to where she was sitting on his lap. Marinette rested one arm behind his neck and the other on his chest while he wrapped both of his arms around her waist.

“I figured we could take a little break.” Jason smiled over at her.

“A break sounds nice to me.”

It was quiet for a moment as the two of them looked out at the water.

“I’ve got a question for you.” Jason finally spoke up.

“Ask away.”

“You said you like kids. Do you plan on having some someday?” He asked earnestly.

Marinette looked over at Jason and smiled sweetly. “Sure, as long as it’s with the right person. Why do you ask?”

Jason looked back off towards the water for a moment before he spoke. “I never really thought about having kids. But seeing you with that little girl… I don’t know. I guess the idea of it suddenly doesn’t sound so bad.”

“I see.” Marinette grinned before running a hand through Jason’s hair and he finally looked back to her. “I think you would make cute babies.”

Jason gave Marinette a breathtaking smile in return. “This is not a conversation I ever thought I would have.”

“Really? Well what kind of conversations did you think we would have?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’m not the kind of person who thinks of the future too often. I kind of live in the moment, you know? You never know when life will be taken away from you.”

Jason seemed very serious when he said this. He almost seemed a little sad to Marinette. She wanted to tell him he was wrong but he wasn’t. A simple accident is all it takes. Life is fleeting and she knows that. Almost instinctually, she gently took both sides of his face and gave him a soft kiss.

“You’re not wrong.” She smiled at him. “But it never hurts to have future goals. I think it’s a good thing to always be striving for something even if it never comes.”

Jason stared into her eyes for a moment before cracking a smile. “You are a very positive person aren’t you, Pixie-Pop?”

“I try to be.”

“You know, I think I needed a little positivity in my life. It’s nice having you around.”

“I think its nice having you around too. You make my days that much brighter.”

Jason lightly shook his head for a moment before pulling Marinette into a hug. Marinette happily returned the hug as she smiled to herself. Though she and Jason talked all the time, this was the first time he has ever really opened up to her. She loved this soft moment as much as their many intense ones.

“Marinette.” Jason said and she pulled away from the hug to look at him.

“Yes?”

“I… thank you.” He grinned awkwardly.

“For what?”

“I don’t know.”

Marinette smiled at him. “You do know. You’re just not ready to tell me yet.”

“Maybe that’s it.”

“Well you’re welcome for whatever it is, Jason.”

Jason smiled at her appreciatively. “So…” He began to softly run his hand up and down her back. “Are you ready to move on to the next thing?”

“Sure. What are we doing?”

“We’ll first we need to head back to my bike if that’s okay with you.”

“Sure.” Marinette hopped up. “Let’s go.” She grabbed ahold of both of his hands to help him up.

They easily chatted together as they walked the few blocks back to Jason’s bike. By the time they made it there it was just past five o’clock. Marinette happily watched buildings pass as they drove through the streets of Gotham. It was probably a thirty minute ride before Jason finally pulled over and came to a stop.

As Marinette got off, she looked around at where she was. She recognized just off the right of her was the entrance to the Gotham central park and the buildings that were nearby were smaller in comparison to the towering buildings all over Gotham.

“The park?” Marinette looked back at Jason with a smile.

“Yep.” He said as he got off the bike. “I figured I would show you all of the hotspots today.” He grabbed her hand before walking off in the direction of the parks entrance.

“Today has been wonderful, Jason.” Marinette said as they slowly walked through the park, swinging their hands between them.

“Hey, I’m always happy to give you a good time Pixie-Pop.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Sure.” He smirked.

“I’ll remember that then.”

“Good.”

“It’s still crazy to me that you weren’t already taken when I first met you. I mean, look at what all you have done for me. I feel insanely lucky.”

“I believe I was supposed to say that.”

“Okay, sure.” Marinette rolled her eyes jokingly. “And what have I done for you? I mean, you drive me to work, you take me out on dates and pay for everything and on top of all of that you treat me like I’m the most beautiful person in the world. I kind of feel like I need to pay you back somehow.”

Jason stopped walking and Marinette stopped too to look at him. He was looking at her with a serious expression. “You don’t really think that, do you?”

“I don’t know.” Marinette shrugged. “You have done so much for me and I feel like I have done so little. From the moment I met you, you have been doing everything for me.”

Jason lightly shook his head before smiling down at her. “You’re wrong. I know you don’t realize it Pixie-Pop but you really are doing so much for me. It almost feels a little selfish.”

“Selfish?”

“Yes, selfish. I’ve found that the only way I’m happy recently is when I’m with you. That’s why I drive you around and that’s why I pay for things. It’s not out of the goodness of my heart but for a selfish reason. I know I don’t have to do those things for you to stick around but it’s the only way I can give back.”

“Jason…” Marinette smiled up at him. “You aren’t being selfish. Of course you would want to be around someone who makes you happy. Plus you said yourself that you were holding back for me. That’s a very unselfish thing to do actually. It shows you care.”

“Maybe you’re right.” He softly strokes her cheek

“I know I’m right.” Marinette softly grabs both sides of his face. “And maybe it’s been a little selfish of me to try and get you to not hold back with me. I should respect what you want.”

“Oh, no.” Jason smiles down at her. “I thoroughly enjoy you trying to get me to crack. It’s always such a nice treat.”

“Is it?” Marinette squished her body close to his to make her point. She slowly slid her arms down his chest before linking them behind his back. “I had no idea.” She grinned.

Jason’s hands slid down her back, stopping at her butt. “You are going to get us in trouble.” He whispered.

“How?” She looked innocently up at him. “What did I do, Jay?” She softly tilted her head in question.

Jason slowly looked her up and down as he bit his bottom lip. “You’re being tempting again.”

“Do you want me to stop?” She hooked one of her thumbs in his back pocket.

“Yes and no.”

“Well which one is it?”

Jason sighed as he threw his head back in frustration. Slowly, he looked back down at her. “The answer would probably be no if we were in a more private place but seeing as we aren’t I guess the answer would be yes… no matter how much I don’t want it to be.”

“Okay.” Marinette took a half step away from him and smiled when she saw him frown. “I’ll remember that for next time.”

“Next time.” Jason lightly shook his head as he took ahold of her hand to begin walking through the park again. “Do I get a heads up for when next time will be?”

“Nope.” Marinette said cheerfully.

“Of course.” Jason chuckled.

“Come on, Jason. Spontaneity makes life fun.”

“I believe I’ve heard that from somewhere before.” He grinned down at her. “I really am my own worst enemy.”

“You know you’re having fun.”

“Absolutely, babe.”

The rest of the walk through the park was very relaxing. The sun was setting as they slowly walked and the shift in sunlight threw interesting shade across the parks grounds. Marinette liked that there seemed to be an abundance of trees in the middle of this populated city. This place was strangely serene amongst the chaos that is Gotham.

“This place almost makes you forget where we are at.” Marinette said as they came up to the parks exit. She could now see the city now that they were out of the trees.

“Yeah this place is nice.” Jason nods. “I’m not used to being in a place so quiet though. Strangely enough, I like the noise of the city.”

“I get that. You also live in a house with a very large family and from what I’ve heard it’s not too quiet there either.”

“That’s an understatement.” Jason chuckled. “Something is very, very wrong if it’s quiet at my house.”

“Noted.” Marinette giggled. “I’ll come to help if it’s quiet at Wayne Manor.”

“Oh, thanks Pixie-Pop. It’s nice to know you have our backs.”

“Anytime.” Marinette says as they come to a stop in front of Jason’s motorcycle. “It’s dark out now.” She looks up to the near black sky. “It doesn’t even feel like we have been out that long.”

“I’ve got one more stop if you are up for it.”

“Uh absolutely.” Marinette smiled brightly up at him. “I’ll just be home all by myself otherwise.”

“Okay then.” Jason got onto his bike. “Hop on.”

Marinette quickly hopped on after him, excited for the next part of her date. Jason started up the bike and zoomed down the street in a hurry. The further they drove, the more Marinette recognized her surroundings. She became confused when Jason pulled into the WE parking lot and shut off his bike.

“What are we doing here?” She asked as she got of the bike.

“You’ll see.” Jason smirked as he got off as well.

Jason quickly took her hand and began to walk with her over to the building.

“Isn’t WE closed?”

“Yeah.” Jason said as they took a turn to go to the building’s side door instead of the front. “But don’t worry about that. I can get in even if it’s closed.”

“Does Bruce know we are here?”

Jason smirked over at her when they came to a stop at the side door and then he typed in a number on a keypad before the lock of the door clicked, signaling that it was now unlocked. “If he doesn’t know already he will soon.” He opened up the door and held it open for her.

“I’m not going to get in trouble, am I?”

“No.” Jason smiled. “If anyone will get in trouble it will be me.”

“But…” Marinette began to say.

“Oh, come on Pixie-Pop.” Jason takes her by the hand and pulls her inside the building.

The door behind them shuts with a loud bang as Jason walks her through the dark. It takes her a moment but Marinette’s eyes finally adjust as they walk. She notices that they are in some sort of supply room before Jason opens up another door and they are now on the farthest side of the main lobby of the building.

“Jason!” Marinette whispers as they walk to the elevators. “I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“It’ll be fine.” Jason says as he presses the button for the elevator and the doors automatically open for them. He quickly ushers them inside and presses the button for the top floor. “I’m a grown ass man. The worst Bruce can do is give me a stern talking to.”

“If you get me fired I’ll have to leave Gotham you know.”

“You won’t get fired.” Jason smiles down at her. “I promise. Bruce will know this wasn’t your idea. It’s not like you know how to get into this place.”

Marinette frowned. “What are we even doing here anyways?”

Jason waited until the elevator doors opened and pulled her out to the top floor lobby before walking with her over to stairs. “I’m giving you VIP access to the best view in the city.” He said as they began climbing the stairs to the roof. “WE is the tallest building in Gotham you know.”

Marinette was about to complain again but then Jason opened up the door with another code to the roof and the cool air hit her face. She stepped onto the roof and blinked a few times at the sight around her. Jason wasn’t wrong when he said this was the best view in the city. She could see absolutely everything from up here. The park, the pier, the bridge. Absolutely everything. It was like WE was in the very center of the city just so you could watch over everything.

“Wow…” Marinette whispered. “This is incredible.” She walked over to one of the corners of the roof where a gargoyle was.

The gargoyles on the roof were absolutely massive. Marinette would have to start climbing the thing to even be able to reach the top of it. She wouldn’t even have trouble balancing on the top of it if she did, it was so large.

“See? I told you.” Jason said from beside her.

There wasn’t really any railing to she carefully looked over the edge and down below. It made her realize how large this building really was. It was difficult to see the ground.

“Careful, Pixie-Pop. It’s a long way down. There’s a reason why we don’t let people up here.”

“Yeah. I can tell.” Marinette took a step away from the edge to look at Jason. “It’s pretty up here.” She shivered. “Kinda cold though. I’m not really dressed to be this high up.”

Jason chuckled before shrugging out of his jacket and quickly wrapping it around Marinette. Marinette would have been touched by the gesture if she wasn’t so mesmerized by the sight of Jason’s arms being free of the jacket.

“That’s a good look on you.” Jason smiled down at her.

Marinette didn’t say anything and instead reached up to touch one of Jason’s arms starting from is bicep and slowly trailing down to his wrist. In her mind it was like he was somehow cut from marble. He was flawless.

“…Marinette.”

“Huh?” Marinette snapped her head up to look at him.

“You said that out loud.” He smirked at her.

“Said what out loud?” She looked confused at him.

“That I’m somehow cut from marble. That I’m flawless.”

“Oh my God. I did?” Marinette looked a little surprised.

“Yeah.” Jason laughed. “But don’t worry. I’m not offended by it.”

Marinette blushed but she couldn’t help but to smile as well. “My filter just seems to fly out the window when I’m with you.”

“That’s just fine with me. Like I said, speak your mind.”

Marinette lightly shook her head as she finally shoved her arms correctly into Jason’s jacket. “This thing is huge on me.” She looked down at herself. Marinette couldn’t even see her hands through the sleeves. “I feel like a child.”

“You don’t look like a child. I think you look good in my clothes.”

Marinette looked up at him with a sheepish smile. “You really think so?”

“I know so.” He stepped up to her and leaned down close to her face. “But I sincerely believe that there is nothing that you wouldn’t look absolutely fantastic in.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at him before smiling and closing the distance between them. Kissing him never seemed to get old to her. Every single time was like it was the first. The spark was just as strong, if not stronger. She loved the way Jason would hold her face as they kissed and he would run his fingers gently through her hair. She felt so completely encaptivated by him. And then Jason suddenly pulled away to look behind him and Marinette frowned that his warmth was gone from her lips.

She decided to look over to where Jason’s attention had gone and found Nightwing and Robin climbing onto the roof. Now she understood why he pulled away. It would have been awkward to have been caught like that up here with him.

“Well…” Nightwing smiled between Jason and Marinette. “What are you two doing all the way up here?”

“Enjoying the view.” Jason said casually as he wrapped his arm around Marinette’s shoulders. “What about you two?”

“Patrol.” Nightwing said with a smile.

“It’s a little early for that, isn’t it?” Jason asked.

“No. Not really.” Nightwing looked over at Robin. “Isn’t that right, Robin?”

Marinette looked over to Robin for his answer and found that he was only staring at her. It was almost the same stare little Connie had the first time she saw her only Robin seemed a bit more awestruck. Marinette instinctually smiled at him. He was a cute kid. Maybe 12 or 13.

At Marinette’s smile, Robin gave a small ghost of a smile as well. Marinette briefly looked over at Jason and found that he was looking at him with a completely puzzled expression. Looking over at Nightwing, he had a similar one as well.

“Robin?” Nightwing asked.

This seems to have snapped Robin out of his awestruck gaze and he looks over at Nightwing. “What?”

“I, uhh…” Nightwing looked over at Jason for a fraction of a second before looking back to Robin. “I said it’s not too early for patrol, right?”

“Sure.” Robin said before looking back at Marinette.

“Hi.” Marinette waved to the two of them. “I’m Marinette.”

“Yes. I remember you.” Nightwing said as he continued to glance over at Robin. “You didn’t want to get Red Hood in trouble.”

“Yes, that’s me.” Marinette giggled. “It’s good to see you again. And it’s nice to meet you, Robin.”

“Likewise.” Robin smiled at her.

“What the hell…” Jason whispered.

Marinette looked up at him questioningly. “What?”

“What the hell indeed.” Nightwing spoke up.

“What are you talking about?” Marinette asked.

“Robin never smiles… or is nice.” Nightwing answers. “He’s kind of notorious for never doing those things.”

Marinette chuckles as she looks back to Robin. “Is that true?”

Robin doesn’t answer and only smiles sheepishly as he shrugs.

“Awe.” Marinette looks up to Jason. “He’s kinda cute, Jay.”

“Cute?!” Jason looks down at her with shock in his eyes.

“Don’t be jealous, Jason. I think you’re cuter.” She giggles.

“That’s…” Jason looks between her, Robin and Nightwing.

“Do we have a problem up here?”

Marinette turned around to the new voice and saw Batman standing just a few feet behind her.

“There sure as hell is.” Jason turned around to talk to Batman. “Your offspring has suddenly taken a liking to my girlfriend and it’s creeping me the hell out.”

Marinette didn’t know it she wanted to yell at Jason for yelling at Batman of all people or scream with joy out of being called his girlfriend. In the end, she chose to just smile at him.

“Is this true?” Batman asked.

“Uhh.” Robin said and Marinette looked behind her to see that he was red with embarrassment.

“Yeah, that’s kinda how it seems.” Nightwing says.

Marinette looked back to Batman and saw that he had some unreadable expression. “I see.” He eventually said. “But it’s dangerous up here. You probably shouldn’t be up on the roof.”

“You know, it’s a little crowded up here anyways.” Jason said as he put his arm around Marinette’s waist to begin to walk her towards the door of the building. “I’ll catch you guys some other time.” He said over his shoulder.

“Bye everyone.” Marinette waved before walking through the door with Jason.

It was silent for a moment as they made their way to the elevator. By the time they made it in and Jason pressed the button for the bottom floor, Marinette finally spoke up.

“So I’m your girlfriend now?”

Jason looked down at her and smiled. “You caught that, huh?”

“I did.”

“I was so shocked by Robin’s blatant crush on you that I didn’t know what else to call you.” He said honestly.

“Hey, if you want us to be an official couple then that’s fine with me.” Marinette grinned. “I don’t mind the new label.”

“Does that mean I’m boyfriend material?”

“Oh, one hundred percent.”

Jason smiled brightly at that. “I guess that makes us official then.”

“That means I’ve got to brag to my parents about getting a boyfriend.” Marinette laughs.

“You haven’t bragged to them about me yet?”

“No. But I did brag to my best friend.”

“Oh, well as long as you bragged to somebody.” Jason joked.

They made it to the ground floor and Marinette followed happily after Jason as they made their way back to his bike.

“You ready for me to take you home?” Jason asked.

“Not really. But I need to go home eventually.” She sighed.

Jason laughed as he hopped onto the motorcycle. “I know how you feel. At least you won’t be bombarded with questions when you get home.”

“Touché.” Marinette says before also hopping on.

The ride home was fast as always and Marinette almost wanted to frown at the sight of her apartment. Just like their previous date, Jason walked her all the way to her door.

“I had a great time with you today, Jason. Thank you for all of this.”

“It was my pleasure, Pixie-Pop.”

Marinette took off Jason’s jacket and handed it over to him. “So I’ll see you on Monday?”

“I’ll be right out here waiting for you.” Jason quickly put his jacket back on. “But feel free to call me anytime.”

“I will.” Marinette said softly before closing the distance between them for a long goodbye kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I told you I wrote 7k words of this chapter before completely hating where it was going and deleting it to starting over? Because I did that. I like this version much better and I guarantee you all would agree with me. It's still not great but I'm writing this for fun so who cares, you know?


	3. Chapter 3

Jason stepped inside the manor and flung his keys on the table before walking further inside to look for Damian. He couldn’t believe what he had seen earlier. The kid really had the audacity to say all the things he had said about Marinette before meeting her and then it turns out that he now has a crush on her? He really knew how to get on Jason’s nerves, that’s for sure.

Jason ended up going straight down to the cave because seeing as no one was here to greet him when he came home, that was most likely where everyone was at. When he stepped into the cave, Jason found Barbara and Alfred at the Bat Computer. That’s when Jason realized that everyone was still out on patrol.

“Alright, Babs. Where am I going to find the little shit?”

Barbara turned around to look at Jason. “Batman sent everyone off to do their normal patrol and he took Robin off to the north side and muted their coms. Everyone is… very shocked by this.”

“That’s an understatement.” Jason says as he leaves to go change into his Red Hood costume. When he comes back a few minutes later, he turns on his com before heading out. “Anyone got any updates for me?”

“No but he seemed very embarrassed after you left.” Nightwing said. “I don’t think he was even expecting that.”

“I’m mad I wasn’t there to see it.” Batgirl said. “Nightwing always stumbles into the interesting stuff.”

“I’m two minutes out from the north side. Oracle, where are they specifically?” Red Hood said.

“It looks like they are at the large building behind dock 32.”

Jason could see the tip of the building just in sight. He sped up as fast as he could go. He didn’t know what he would say when he got there but he knew he had to say something.

“Hood…” Oracle spoke up over the coms. “Don’t be too hard on him. He’s just a kid.”

“Yeah. A kid who insulted my girlfriend before he even met her and then turns around and makes little heart eyes at her when he sees her.”

“So you’re official then?” Nightwing says. “That wasn’t a slip up on the roof earlier?”

“Nothing gets past you, Nightwing.” Jason said sarcastically as he came to a stop at the base of the building he was after. “We’ll chat later. I’m here.” He said as he shot his grappling hook up to the top of the building.

When he got to the top he saw that Batman and Robin seemed to be in the middle of some tense, if not awkward conversation. They both looked over at him as he approached and Robin looked as though he wanted to run but Batman kept a tight hold on his shoulder.

“Red Hood. I already talked to him.” Batman said.

Jason found this entire situation be very weird. None of it made any sense at all but then again, Damian wasn’t making any sense today. “Okay.” Jason said as he stepped forward. “And what exactly did you talk about?”

Batman looked over at Robin like he was expecting him to speak up first. Robin looked at his father nervously before steeling himself and standing up straight to look at Jason.

“I find Marinette very attractive.” He said flatly.

Jason was at a loss for words as he heard the majority of his team gasp in his ear. He forgot he left his com on. He didn’t seem to care though because he was too shocked by the whole interaction. He was glad that they couldn’t see is face right now. His helmet certainty had its advantages. “Well… I guess you aren’t wrong…” Jason finally said after a long moment of silence.

“I also think that Angel is far too good for you.” Robin said quickly.

“Robin!” Batman scolded.

“Excuse me?” Jason said. He wasn’t sure if he was shocked that Damian had called Marinette an angel or that he straight up called him unworthy of her. “Do you want to run that by me again?”

“You heard me.” Robin glared at Red Hood. “You don’t deserve her.”

Jason stepped up to Damian and at the same time, Damian drew his sword. But Jason was a tiny bit quicker and so he grabbed him by the neck before he could ready himself. “How dare you!” He began to pick him up by his neck to dangle him a foot in the air.

“Put him down!” Batman ordered.

But Jason was too angry to comply. “You are asking for trouble, aren’t you, kid?!” He yelled as he shook him.

Damian began to raise his sword and Jason ended up using his free hand to grab the blade of it before he could do anything. The gloves he was wearing were protective but Damian’s blade was sharp and it ended up cutting through to slice his palm. Jason didn’t care though and easily yanked the sword out of his hand and it clattered to the floor.

“Answer me!” Jason yelled.

Batman stepped between the two and shoved Jason back with force as he kept a hand on Damian. Damian fell to his knees as he began to gasp for air while Jason stumbled back.

“What the hell is wrong with him!?” Jason looked over at Batman with anger in his eyes.

“Control your anger!” Batman barked. “We don’t need to fight.”

“Well maybe your little shit shouldn’t speak to me that way!” Jason glanced over at Damian as he finally got back up to his feet. “Don’t throw fighting words at me if you aren’t ready for a fight.”

“Quiet!” Batman yelled.

Jason took a deep breath before looking over at Batman. “Did you even hear what he said?”

“Yes, I did.” Batman looked down at his youngest son. “And he shouldn’t have said that but that doesn’t mean you should fight.”

“Father, do you honestly think he is good enough for her?” Robin asked.

“It’s not my job or your job to judge if he is or isn’t. It’s hers.” Batman said. “And you’d do well to learn that it’s a woman’s choice who she finds worthy enough to date. You cannot dictate it for her.”

“But…”

“No but’s, Robin.”

Jason didn’t like this whole “Is he worthy” thing. He knows this is why he snapped so harshly at Damian. It’s because he agreed in his own way. Although he wasn’t sure what Damian was getting at because he wouldn’t be any better. He just pointed out the obvious that no one in this city is good enough for her.

“Red Hood?” Batman said.

“What?”

“You are being oddly quiet. Do you have something to say?”

Jason sighed as he looked down at his bleeding hand. “This might need stitches.” He let the blood pool up in the palm of his hand before he flipped his palm over to let the blood fall.

Batman stared at him in silence for a moment as if he knew that wasn’t really what had him so silent. “Are you two done fighting?”

“As long as he’s done insulting my character then I’m good. He says something like that again though and then we will have a problem.” Jason says.

“Robin?” Batman looks over to him.

“Fine. I’m done fighting.” He scoffs.

“Okay. Then you two should apologize.”

“Really?” Jason asks flatly.

“Yes.”

“Okay then.” Jason sighs. “Sorry I almost choked the life out of you. Won’t happen again.”

Damian frowned before rolling his eyes. “Sorry I cut your hand.”

“And?” Batman said.

“Sorry I said you weren’t good enough for Marinette.” Damian mumbled.

Batman stared at the two of them for a moment before reaching up to turn his com on. “We’re done for today. Everyone head home. Oracle, get everything ready to stitch Red Hood up.”

Everyone gave their replying “Yes sir.”

“You two follow me home.” Batman said. “No detours.”

The coms were eerily quiet as everyone made their way back to the cave. Batman, Robin and Red Hood were the last ones to arrive. Jason frowned at his hand and didn’t like the now blood stained handle bar of his Red Hood motorcycle. He would have to clean that soon before it dried on.

Jason walked over to the debriefing table and pulled his helmet off before carefully pulling off his blood stained glove and throwing it on the table. That action seemed to make his hand bleed even more.

“Let me see your hand, Jay.” Barbara said.

Jason held his hand palm up to Barbara. She set a towel in her lap before also setting his hand in her lap as well. He turned to face everyone else as she went to work on his hand.

“So.” Stephanie smiled. “Everything is resolved?”

Jason felt the sting in his hand as Barbara was cleaning out his wound but he didn’t flinch at it. He was far too used to these kinds of things. Besides, he’s had much, much worse.

“Sure.” Jason replied. “Everything is back to normal. Well except for the fact that Demon Spawn as a crush on my girlfriend but what am I going to do about that?”

Everyone glanced over at Damian when he said that.

“I told you she was cute.” Stephanie spoke to break the silence. “And you didn’t believe me.”

Damian scoffs. “Well I couldn’t fathom why someone like her would like someone like Todd.”

“Hey, you’re on thin ice.” Jason warned.

“Quit moving, Jason.” Barbara said.

“Sorry Babs.” He grinned over at her before looking back at everyone else.

“But other than all of that, you had a good date I’m assuming.” Dick said.

“Yeah.” Jason grinned as a thought came to his head. “Did you know that Pixie-Pop can kick ass?”

“…meaning?” Damian said.

“Some drunken asshat tried to hit on her when we were walking down the street. I tried to pull her behind me to keep her away from the dude but she refused to budge. She asked me to just keep walking and so we did but he ended up trying to grab her to stop her. She spun around so fast and straight up tossed that man over her shoulder. I didn’t even have the chance to deck they guy in the face. I wish I could have caught it on camera.”

“Where did this happen?” Tim asked.

“Down on 84th and Main. Why?”

“Because maybe it was caught on camera.” Tim hopped up and walked over to the Bat Computer. “What time of day was it?”

Jason ginned as he saw where this was going. “It was around 1:45. We were just by the bus stop there.”

“Give me 5 minutes max.” Tim said.

“We should be debriefing.” Bruce said.

“Well nothing interesting happened.” Barbara said as she was finishing up the stitches. “Two robberies, an attempted mugging and some drunks fighting in the street. All were taken care of. Is there anything specific you want to talk about?”

“No. Thank you Barbara.” Bruce nodded once.

“Well then it looks like we are just waiting on Timmy.” Dick said.

“Found it!” Tim suddenly said.

Everyone looked to the Bat Computer to see what he had found. Jason watched the past event unfold from a different angle up on the screen. From here he could see the absolute perfection of her form. And to do it in a dress and heels? It made him want to go back to their time in the alley. He found it so incredibly sexy.

“Oh, wow.” Stephanie said. “I don’t even think I look that good doing that.”

“Did she tell you if she had any training?” Bruce asked.

“All she said was it was self-defense and a little luck.” Jason smiled as Tim replayed the video again. “She said it was reflexes.”

“Those are some crazy reflexes.” Dick said.

“She must have gone to some sort of self-defense classes. There is no way you just reflexively do that otherwise.” Tim said. 

“I wonder what else she can do.” Bruce hummed in thought.

“I know, right?” Jason grinned.

“Maybe we can test her.” Tim smiled like he was coming up with a plan.

“You are not going to experiment on my girlfriend, Tim.”

“She won’t even know she’s being tested.”

Jason glared at Tim before looking back at Bruce. “Are you going to let him do this?”

“As long as he doesn’t put her in any danger then what he does is his business.”

“Go figure.” Jason shakes his head before looking back to Tim. “What’s your plan, Timmy?”

“I’m still working on it.” He stands up. “Now I’m excited for work on Monday.” He begins to walk off.

“Now he’s going to bother her at work and she won’t be able to do her job.” Jason said as he looked over at Bruce.

“I won’t allow that.” Bruce stood up too. “I’ll keep an eye on what he does.”

Jason sighed as he watched them walk off.

“You know the drill.” Barbara said. “You better keep that clean.” She then begins to leave too.

Jason nods as he looks down at his hand and the clean row of five stitches across his palm. He got up at the same time as everyone else to go change out of his costume. When he was done, he let everyone else go upstairs as he went to grab a rag to clean off his motorcycle.

He was about half way done when he heard footsteps approaching and he looked up expecting to see Dick or Bruce but was shocked when he found Damian staring back at him.

“You shouldn’t grab a sword by the blade you know.”

“Thank you, captain obvious. Although maybe next time don’t draw your sword at me.”

“You came at me first.”

“Yeah well I’m not just going to sit around and do nothing when you tell me that I’m not worthy of my girlfriend.”

“…so you think I was wrong?”

“Do you think you are worthy?” Jason said, not wanting to answer his question.

“No. I didn’t say that.”

“So what’s your point?”

“You should answer my question.” Damian said.

“Damn it, Demon Spawn.” Jason threw the rag down that he was using to clean his bike to glare over at him. “I don’t think anyone in this city is worthy. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“That’s what I was hoping you would say.” Damian nods. “At least you aren’t completely full of yourself.”

“You’re an asshole.” Jason lightly shook his head as he picked the rag back up.

“So are you.”

Jason took a deep breath before looking back over to him. “Is there something else you want?”

“No… well yes.” He looked at the bike instead of looking Jason in the eyes. “When are you going to invite her around to meet us?”

“Friday maybe?” Jason stood up to look over his bike to make sure it was completely clean. “I’m thinking about having our third date here. Well not in the cave specifically but you know…”

“What did you tell her about me?”

“I told her you are an asshole.”

Damian frowned at that. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Jason laughed. “Although she’s under the impression she can get you to warm up to her. I thought it would be impossible but it turns out it won’t be as hard as I though.”

“She wants me to like her?”

“She wants all of you to like her. Maybe not as much as you seem to like her but still.” Jason shrugged. “She wants to get along well with our family.”

“Father said you really like her and that you show her more affection than you have shown anyone else. Is that all she is to you? Someone you show affection to?”

“…no.” Jason begins cleaning up all of the things he used to clean his bike.

“Well then what else is there?” Damian said as he followed him through the cave.

“Why are you asking so many questions today, Demon Spawn?”

“Because I want to know the answers. Why else?”

Jason sighed as he put everything up and began to climb the stairs back to the manor.

“So… What else is there?” Damian asked again.

Jason made the point to sigh even louder as he began to make his way to his room.

“Answer my question, Todd.”

“Quit snooping around in my business, Demon Spawn.” Jason said as he turned the corner towards his room.

“This is my last question. I swear.”

Jason opened his door and tried to shut it in Damian’s face but he stuck his foot in the doorway at the last second. “The fuck, Damian? You want to follow me into the shower too? Damn…” He turned around in his room and headed straight for his closet.

“Just answer my question.” Damian stepped into his room.

“You know what?” Jason yanked some clothing from a hanger before turning around to face Damian. “For the first time today since before I died I actually thought about the kind of future I want. And do you know what I saw?”

This was clearly not where Damian thought this conversation was going. Confusion was written all over his face. “N-no… What?”

“I saw myself having a future with her. I could marry her someday…” Jason stopped for a moment to look past Damian and over to the other side of his room. “You know, she helped this little girl out today on the boardwalk and it was one of the sweetest things I have ever seen. For the first time ever I finally thought about what it would be like to start a family. But not just any family. A family with her. She’s the only one I would want to do that with. I can’t picture anyone else.” Jason finally looked back down at Damian and found him no longer looking at him in confusion but in awe.

“But… you just met her.”

“I know, Damian. She’s got me hooked. She’s going to hurt me if I fuck this up.”

“I…” Damian looked up into his eyes before looking down at his feet. “Well then I hope it works out for you. I’m sorry I said all of those things. I… I didn’t know.”

Jason smiled before hesitantly reaching out to touch his shoulder. “It’s okay Demon Spawn. And I don’t blame you for liking Marinette. It’s hard not to. And I’m happy you seem to be asking the right type of questions.”

“Yeah.” Damian smiled and the room fell silent for a moment. “I uh… I’ll let you take your shower now.”

“Shut the door on your way out.” Jason says as he turns to head towards his bathroom.

As soon as Jason heard the door shut, he turned on his shower and stared down at his bandaged hand. He smiled to himself that even Damian could see how special Marinette was. She had only spoken a couple of words to him and already he’s hooked too. She was like sunshine on a cloudy day. She could brighten anyone’s mood by just showing her face. It was blinding almost.  
\---------  
Jason woke up in the morning and sent a quick good morning text to Marinette before going down stairs to have breakfast with his family like he does every day. Stephanie was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while Tim was sipping on coffee. Alfred, Bruce, Barbara and Dick seemed wide awake as they ate like always and Damian was quietly eating like he does every morning.

When Jason sat down, Damian was the only one to look his way. He didn’t say anything but his eyes expressed a lot. It seemed that Damian wasn’t going to forget their conversation last night. Jason was glad he seemed to be keeping it to himself though. The rest of his family wouldn’t be as subtle about this as Damian is.

“Do we have anything planned today?” Dick said as they were eating.

“Lucius will be stopping by to give Jason a new glove for his suit. He’ll also be adding some upgrades to the Batmobile and the bikes.” Bruce said. “It should take him almost all day so he will be here shortly.”

“Cool.” Dick nods. “I need to run some ideas by him for the new GCPD bodycams anyways.”

Jason tuned the rest of the conversation out as they spoke. He hated that mornings were so boring. It made him wish he was driving Marinette to work again but unfortunately it was Sunday. He wouldn’t have anything to do until patrol tonight.

Lucius showed up shortly after breakfast was over and with him he carried a large suitcase. No doubt it was filled with all of his upgrades. Marinette didn’t end up texting him back until a little after 11. She apparently slept in today. Jason smiled though and he happily texted her throughout the day.

According to her texts, she wasn’t having that fun of a day either. She was cleaning and doing a bit of laundry as she waited for her package from Paris to arrive. Her Parents were sending over all of her sewing supplies. At about 3 in the afternoon she sent over a photo of a giant box in her living room. She was extremely excited to have received what she was looking for.

Ever so slowly, the time for patrol finally came around. Jason suited up as quickly as possible and the feeling of the new glove on his hand felt a little uncomfortable as it rubbed up against his stitches. He didn’t let that bother him though as he stood with everyone for briefing before they left.

It was a fairly average day out in Gotham. Jason took his time as he swept his part of the city. He caught a few arms dealers and some robbers. He even caught a few muggers. Those were always his favorite to catch. Especially those who preyed specifically on the weak.

Jason found that he was done before everyone else and so he made the split second decision to make his way to Marinette’s apartment. He was only doing it as a check in though. He wasn’t the kind of creep to peek into her windows. He hated those types of people. He’s caught the type many times.

He made his way to the rooftops about two blocks out from her house and took his time to make his way there. When he made it to the building next to hers he found her on her fire escape again. Being as quiet as possible, Jason snuck closer to see that she was eating a bowl of cereal while talking to someone on the phone. Jason turned off his com and got closer just out of curiosity.

“Yes maman.” She said in French. “But I have something to tell you.”

Jason smiled to himself. It was the first time he had ever heard her speak her first language. He was suddenly grateful that Bruce had forced him to learn Spanish and French all those years ago. It wasn’t useless after all.

“I have a boyfriend.” Marinette spoke again in French.

She had to hold her phone away from her ear as her mother spoke loudly on the other side. Jason was worried for a moment that her mother was angry but Marinette ended up smiling.

“Yes, I know.” She said with a laugh. “Tell papa I can hear him.” It was quiet for a moment as Marinette listened. “His name is Jason Todd.” Marinette took a bite of her food with a bright smile. “Well he’s funny and sweet and absolutely beautiful. He treats me like I’m special.”

Jason made his way above her so he could get a better look at her face as she spoke.

“Maman!” Her face went very red. “Don’t say that with papa nearby. You are so embarrassing… And no. Not yet.” She took another bite of her food. “He’s actually one of Mr. Wayne’s adopted sons.” She was quiet again before laughing. “No I didn’t meet him at work. I met him at a bus stop… It’s a long story.” She set her bowl on the windowsill. “I like this man, maman. I really do. I haven’t been this happy in so long.”

Jason could honestly sing right now. The fact that she was speaking this way to her own parent’s about him was incredible. It made him happy to know more of how she really felt.

“Thank you, maman. I’ll be sure to call you and introduce you to him some time. Although I might have to be a translator for you.” She giggled. “I’ll call you again soon. Bye. Love you.” She smiled as she ended the phone call before looking out over to the city.

Jason stood up and backed up a few feet to get ready to leave but he stopped for whatever reason. Maybe he was too mesmerized by her face in the city’s lights? He wasn’t sure. And then she suddenly tensed and looked up over at him. It was too late for Jason to run so he waved down at her and she instantly relaxed.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you again.”

“How long have you been up there?”

“I just arrived.” Jason shrugged as he leaped off the building to land beside her. “I see you haven’t taken my advice about how cold it gets at night.” He glanced down at the shorts she was wearing.

“Oh… yeah.” She looked down at her legs before looking back up at him. “Do you patrol this area a lot? Is that why this is the second time I’ve seen you here or do you have a crush on me or something?” She grinned at him.

“Maybe a little bit of both.” Jason said casually as he rested his arm on the railing.

“Well I’ve got some bad news for you Red Hood. I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh really?” Jason smiled. “What’s he got that I don’t?”

“Well I know what he looks like, for one.” She reaches up to lightly knock on his helmet.

“If you knew what I looked like you wouldn’t be able to resist me.” Jason smirked even though he knew she wouldn’t see it.

“Is that confidence I hear or is it cockiness?” She asked playfully.

Jason loved when she would joke around like this. She always knew how to have fun. “Can’t say.” Jason shrugged before taking a step towards her. “Maybe one day I’ll take this thing off and you can find out yourself.”

Marinette smirked up at him. “Wouldn’t that ruin the whole secret identity thing?”

“Yeah but life would be boring if I didn’t share at least some secrets.” He said as he reached out to touch her face.

She quickly grabbed him by the wrist before he could touch her and she shook her head at him. “Like I said, I have a boyfriend. And I though you said you wouldn’t want to fight a face like mine?” She let go of his hand.

Jason sighed as he reluctantly took his hand back. He so badly wanted to not be Red Hood right now because Red Hood wasn’t her boyfriend. Jason Todd was. “And you’re right.” Jason casually leaned against the railing again. “How rude of me.”

Marinette smiled at that. “What’s up with the vigilantes around here having a crush on me?”

“Oh, right. Robin.” Jason laughed. “That caught us all by surprise. You should feel honored. You are the first person he has ever liked.”

“My boyfriend was caught by surprise too. You know he even yelled at Batman? I couldn’t believe it.”

“Batman deserves to be yelled at sometimes.” Jason shrugged. “So that means Jason Todd is your boyfriend? He was the one up on the roof with you right? That’s what Nightwing said.”

“Yep.” Marinette smiles proudly. “He took me up there to see the view of the city. Isn’t that sweet?”

“Very.” Jason smiles.

“Jealous?”

“Absolutely. I wish he would have taken me up there.”

“Ha ha. Very funny.” She said sarcastically. “You could probably go up there any time you want.”

“I could.” Jason nods. “That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want a cutie like Jason Todd to take me up there.”

“I can’t tell if you are joking or not.” Marinette says. “I can’t really read your facial expressions.”

“Don’t you just love the mystery the helmet brings?” Jason laughs.

“You’re weird. You know that, Red Hood?”

“You know you like my weirdness.”

Marinette grinned up at him. “I wish I had the amount of blind confidence you have.”

“Oh, so you think its confidence and not cockiness now?”

“I’m leaning more towards confidence. You would need a little confidence to walk around doing what you do. Cockiness would just get you in trouble… or get you killed.”

“Well I’ve done both.” Jason muttered. It was strange to him how spot on she was.

“What?” Marinette asked, surprised.

“Nothing.” Jason said. “But it’s getting late and I’m sure you have work or something tomorrow. You should get inside and lock up.”

“He’s right.” Someone said from above him.

Jason looked up to see Batgirl on the roof looking down at him.

“And there is our local party crasher. You’re right on time.” Jason said.

“I’m not a party casher. I liven up the parties.” She then looked down to Marinette. “Hello, by the way. I’m Batgirl.”

“Hi. I’m Marinette.” She smiled brightly up at her. “My friend Alya is a big fan of yours.”

“Well tell Alya I said hello.” Stephanie grinned.

“I will.” Marinette giggled before looking back to Jason. “Now I’m just waiting on my opportunity to meet Red Robin. He’s the last one.”

“You on a scavenger hunt to meet all of us?” Jason asked.

“No.” Marinette chuckled. “But if I were I think I would be winning.” She looked behind her into her apartment. “But I think it really is time for me to go. You two be safe out there.” She waved at the two of them.

“Will do.” Jason waved before climbing his way back onto the roof to stand next to Stephanie.

As soon as her window was shut, Jason began to make his way back to his bike.

“Batman said to turn your com back on.” Stephanie easily kept pace with him.

Jason sighed before reluctantly turning it back on. “You rang?” He asked.

“You need to quit visiting her in costume.” Batman said. “You will either confuse her or she will piece it together.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jason said. “I know. I’m guessing patrol is over?”

“Yes. Head to the cave.”

“On my way.”  
\---------  
Marinette woke up on Monday morning excited for work. Or maybe she was excited to see Jason again. She decided that was most likely the real reason. Jason always brightened her mood.

After being done with getting ready, Marinette made her way outside at the quickest opportunity. Jason was pulling up at the same time she had opened her door. She barely remembered to lock the door behind her when she saw his dazzling smile.

“Good morning beautiful.” Jason said as she approached.

“It is a good morning, isn’t it?” She reached over to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Jason smiled even brighter at her. “It is with you around. You ready to head to work, Pixie-Pop?”

“Yep.” Marinette then hopped onto the bike and held on tightly to Jason. “Off to WE we go.”

The ride to WE felt quicker than usual in Marinette’s mind although she was sure Jason wasn’t moving any faster than he already does. She didn’t really mind though because the quicker they got to WE the more time they had to chat in the morning.

“Stay put.” Jason said as he turned off the bike. Like before, he got off only to then get back on in the opposite direction.

Marinette didn’t hesitate to put her legs over his and scoot forward about as far as she could go. Jason smiled as he rested his hands on her thighs. Marinette looked down to notice that his left hand had stitches across the palm. She gasped at it.

“What happened?” She took ahold of his hand to look at the palm better. In a straight, clean line, five stitches closed a perfectly straight cut across his hand.

“Long story short, don’t grab sharp objects.” He smiled at her.

“Did it hurt?” She looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

“I didn’t really feel it at the time.” Jason shrugged. “Now it’s just sort of irritating.”

Marinette frowned at his hand. “This will scar. Did you go to the hospital to patch this up?”

“No. Barbara did it. She’s had a bit of first aid training. Plus this wouldn’t be one of the first scars I’ve had.”

“Jason…” Marinette lightly trailed a finger around his stitches, careful to not actually touch his cut. “You should be more careful.” She looked up into his eyes.

Jason smiled sweetly at her. “If it makes you feel any better, I promise this wasn’t a life threatening injury.”

“I know, but…” She looked back down at his injured hand. “Now I can’t hold this hand.”

“I have another one.” Jason says softly as he intertwines their fingers with his good hand. “And my other one will heal. I promise.” He gently grabs her chin with his injured hand to tilt her face up to look her in the eyes. “Please don’t look so upset. I can’t bear it.”

Marinette had to crack a smile at how concerned he was because of how upset she seemed to be. “Okay.” She whispered. “Just don’t grab sharp objects like that again, okay?”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” He leaned down to softly kiss her. “Especially if you’ll react like this.”

“Did you expect me not to care?”

“Of course not. I just didn’t expect you to look all sad for me.”

Marinette smiled up at him. “You are so sweet, Jason. You really care more about me when you are the one who got injured?”

“Injured.” Jason chuckled. “It’s really not that bad, babe. Please quit worrying.”

“Fine.” Marinette lightly shook her head. “By the way, Red Hood found me at my apartment again yesterday.”

“Did he now?” Jason raised an eyebrow at her. “And what did he have to say?”

“He was flirting with me again. But I told him to back off because I have a boyfriend.”

“You would really give up the opportunity to be with Red Hood because of me?” Jason smirked.

“What, would you really want me to leave you for a man in a red helmet?” Marinette smirked back.

“I wouldn’t blame you.” Jason shrugged. “He is more famous than me.”

“Like I care about fame.” She rolled her eyes. “He did call you a cutie though. Although I wasn’t sure if he was being serious or not. He jokes around about as much as you do.”

“He must be hilarious then.” Jason grins.

“I’m sure you two would be good friends.” She smiled before looking at her phone for the time. “So are Tim and Mr. Wayne going to sneak up on us again today?”

“No.” Jason smiled. “Because I see them right over there.” He pointed off behind Marinette.

She turned around to see Bruce and Tim just now stepping out of a nice looking car at the CEO designated parking spot. “Should we go say hi?” She asked as she turned back to Jason.

“If you want to.” 

“Okay. Come on.” Marinette hopped off the bike.

Jason smiled after her as he got off as well. Marinette made sure to stand on the side with Jason’s good hand and took ahold of it before making their way over to Bruce and Tim.

“Hey, good morning Marinette.” Tim said as he saw them approach.

“Good morning Tim. Good morning Mr. Wayne.” She said cheerfully.

“Good morning Marinette.” Bruce smiled at the woman.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Tim said as they all began to walk towards WE. “I’m going to need your help today with designing a concept for an advertising spot down at the Gotham Stadium.”

Marinette was surprised at this. “You want me to help? But isn’t Miranda the lead graphic designer?”

“Yes but she will be busy today at a business meeting for the Time Square ad.”

“Oh.” Marinette nods. “Okay.”

“Great.” Tim smiles. “So after you clock in I’ll need you to head to my office.”

“Alright, Tim.” Marinette grins. “I’m happy to help.”

“I’m sorry you have to spend more time with Timmy than you already have to.” Jason said.

Marinette looked up at him to see that he was giving Tim an odd look. “Are you saying I should turn Tim down?” She said as they all walked through the front door.

“No. I’m saying Tim is annoying and now you will be stuck with him for however long he’ll be keeping you.” Jason was the one to call the elevator down when they got there.

“Jason…” Bruce shook his head. “At least try to be professional if you are going to follow us inside our workplace… or leave if you can’t.”

“Fine.” Jason rolled his eyes as they all got onto the elevator.

Marinette giggled at this father and son like interaction between the two of them as she pressed the button for her floor. It was sort of cute in her mind.

“What’s so funny Pixie-Pop?” Jason asked.

“It’s just you and Mr. Wayne.” She shook her head.

“Do you need something, Jay?” Tim asked. “Why did you follow us into the elevator?”

“I’m walking the lady to her office, obviously.” Jason held their joined hands up to prove his point. “Or can I not do that, Mr. CEO?”

“I mean you probably shouldn’t. You don’t work in this building.” Tim said flatly.

“Yeah but I know who owns the place. It’s cool.” Jason grinned.

“You like to push your luck, don’t you Jay?” Marinette grinned up at him.

“Understatement of the year right there, Marinette.” Tim smiled. “Maybe you can teach him to, I don’t know… not do that?”

“Do you honestly think he would listen to me?”

“You’re our only hope.” Tim said.

Marinette giggled as the elevator came to a stop on her floor. “Well then maybe I’ll try.” She began to step off with Jason. “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

“You know I would probably listen to you, right?” Jason spoke up when they were a few feet away from the elevator. “Just don’t tell my family that because they might try and abuse it.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have told me that. Now I might try and abuse it.” Marinette smirked.

“Nah. You aren’t the type to do that.”

“Luckily you’re right.” Marinette laughed as she opened the door to her office.

When she stepped in she saw that Miranda and Gale were already here. They both looked over at her and smiled before looking up at Jason in a bit of shock.

“Hey, Marinette.” Miranda said. “I see you brought someone with you.”

“He’s only dropping me off.” Marinette smiled up at Jason. “Or did you plan on sticking around?”

“As much as I would love to, I don’t think the offices of WE are my kind of place. Plus I think Tim and Bruce would get mad at me.” He smiled down at her.

“Okay. Well I need to clock in and then go meet up with Tim. I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll see you later, beautiful.” Jason reached down to give her a soft peck on the lips. “Bye, Pixie-Pop.” He waved before heading for the door.

“Bye, Jay.” Marinette waved back.

As soon as he was gone, Marinette turned around to look back at her coworkers. They both stared back at her in shock.

“So… you and Jason Todd are still a thing?” Gale asked.

“He’s my boyfriend now.” Marinette said as she went to her computer to clock in.

“Like officially?” Miranda asked.

“Yes. He asked me on our date Saturday.”

“Wow…” Miranda whispered. It was quiet for a moment before she spoke up again. “Wait. You said you needed to meet up with Mr. Drake?”

“Yeah. Since you will be busy with a business meeting today he’s asked me to help him with designing a concept.”

“Really?” Miranda asked, surprised.

“Yeah. I was confused by it too but I wasn’t going to turn him down.”

“Huh…” Miranda nods. “Well good luck with that.”

“Thanks.” Marinette stood up and gather a few of the things she thought she might need. “I’ll see you at lunch probably.”

“Okay.”

Marinette walked out of her office and over to the elevators to call it up. When the doors opened, a few people got off and she got on and pressed the button for the top floor. There were a few stops for some people to get off but she eventually made it to the top floor to get off as well.

It took a moment for Marinette to realize that she has never been to Tim’s office. She walked towards a reception area and found a busy looking woman behind the desk. At her approach the woman looked up at her and recognition flashed in her eyes.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right?”

“Uh, yes.” Marinette smiled.

“Mr. Drake said you would be here soon.” She picked up the phone and dialed something before speaking into it. “Marinette is here… Yes I’ll send her in.” She hung up the phone and stood up from behind the desk. “Follow me, please.”

“Okay.” Marinette nods as she begins to follow the woman. 

She makes a left into a long hallway that had only four doors. First was a restroom and across from it looked like a lavish break area. The only reason why Marinette knew it was lavish was because the door was open. It was definitely better than the break room on her floor.

Then there were the last two doors. The one on the left had a door plaque that read “CEO Wayne”. The receptionist came to a stop at the door on the right and the plaque read “CEO Drake”. She smiled back at her before opening the door for her.

“Thank you.” Marinette said before walking into the office.

The first thing she noticed was the wall of windows behind the large desk in the center of the room. She could see the entire east side of Gotham from these windows. It was beautiful. The next thing she noticed was Tim sitting behind the desk. He was sipping on a coffee while smiling at her.

“Take a seat, Marinette.” Tim gestured to one of the chairs across from his desk.

“Okay.” Marinette grinned as she walked over to the closest chair and took a seat. 

“So,” Tim opened up a sturdy looking binder and turned it around on his desk to show it to Marinette. “This is the ad space we bought.” He pushed the folder across the desk.

Marinette leaned forward to look at it but as he was sliding is across the desk, the corner of the binder pushed up against the edge of a sculpture that was on the edge of the desk and it tipped off. Instinctually, Marinette reached out for it before it could hit the ground.

What surprised her was the weight of the sculpture. It didn’t look heavy but it surprisingly was. Marinette quickly put it back on the table with a solid thunk.

“Wow. Nice save, Marinette.” Tim smiled at her. “You got some good reflexes.”

“Oh, uhh.” Marinette grinned. “I was just lucky, I guess. I don’t even know how that thing fell off the desk. It’s heavy.”

“Well it is made out of solid marble. I’m glad you saved it. It’s a pricy sculpture.” He grinned. “Anyways, we bought an ad space like this a few years ago but this year our football team is going to the playoffs so we figured now was the time to put up another ad here.” He looked around his desk like he was looking for something. “Huh. That’s odd.”

“What?” Marinette asked.

“I was going to show you the file on the ad we had a few years ago but it’s not here. Give me a second.” He pressed a button on the office phone on his desk.

“Yes, Mr. Drake?” The receptionists’ voice came through the speaker.

“I’m looking for our 2018 Gotham Stadium ad file. Do you know where that is?”

“I put it back up on the shelf like you asked me, Mr. Drake.”

“Oh. Thank you, Brittany.” He nods before taking his hand off the button. “I don’t know why I asked her to do that.” Tim shook his head. “I can’t ever get them when she puts them away.”

“Why?” Marinette asked.

Tim points off to the left above Marinette’s head. She looked up and saw a floor to ceiling bookshelf filled to the brim with the same sturdy looking binders. All the way at the top was a good 15 feet up.

“The 2018 files are on the second shelf all the way at the top. We have the ladder over there but the last time someone climbed it, it broke. I really need to fix it but I’ve been busy.”

Marinette looked over at the ladder that rolls on a track all the way across the shelves. The fourth step of the ladder was snapped in half in the middle. “Well then how did it get back up there?”

“We have maintenance bring a ladder from downstairs but the ladders don’t fit in the elevators so they have to carry it up the 78 floors to get here. I feel bad calling them to do that. I would climb up the shelves and get it myself but I’m a bit too big for that. That’s when being your size would come in handy.”

“You said it’s on that shelf up there?” Marinette pointed up at it.

“Yeah.” Tim nods. “Give me a second and I’ll call maintenance.” 

“No, don’t do that. I can get it.” Marinette stood up.

“No, you don’t need to. You might slip and get yourself hurt.”

“You’d be surprised at what I can do, Tim. I’ll be fine.” She walked over to the base of the shelf. “I won’t even disrupt any of your other files, I promise.”

“Well I’m just going to stand under you just in case.” Tim got up to follow her. “Jason would kill me if I let you hit the ground.”

Marinette laughed as she easily began to climb. She didn’t even focus on her movements and only looked straight up as she kept an eye on the top shelf. She didn’t miss a single step when she made it to the top.

“Okay, Tim. What am I looking for?”

“The file should say ’18 Stadium Ad.”

Marinette scanned the spines of all the binders and finally found what she was looking for. She plucked it off the shelf and looked down at Tim right below her before climbing down.

“Do you rock climb in your spare time?” Tim asked when she was half way down.

“Uhh… no.”

“Oh, so you do some other sport?”

“E-sports maybe.” Marinette laughed nervously when her feet finally touched the ground. “I won a few videogame competitions in high school but I never joined any sports. Although I did try my hand at fencing a time or two.” She held out the file to him. “Here.”

Tim stared at her for a moment before smiling and taking the file. “Thanks. I’m sure the people down in maintenance are glad you could get this for them.”

“Oh, yeah.” Marinette nods as they make their way back over to the desk.

“Anyways, back to this ad space.” Tim opens up the folder. “So they have a big screen on the west side of the stadium…”  
\---------  
Marinette ended up talking with Tim about this ad all the way up until lunch time. It was strangely fun to Marinette even though they were specifically talking about work. Tim knew how to keep even the most mundane of conversations entertaining. She ended up drawing up four or five concepts for Tim that he seemed to all like.

The only reason why they even quit with their progress was because Marinette’s stomach growled and for whatever reason, it made the two of them burst into laughter.

“I guess we have been working on this all day.” Tim smiled as he stood up. “Let’s head to lunch.”

“I never see you down in the cafeteria during lunch.” Marinette stood up with him.

“I go down to get my food. I eat up here though.” He opened his door and gestured for Marinette to go first.

When Marinette stepped out she saw Bruce stepping out of his office at the same time.

“Hello, Marinette. How’s the ad coming along?” Bruce said

“It’s going great.” Marinette smiled. “I’m just going on my lunch break right now.”

“You should see what she came up with, Bruce.” Tim said as he shut the door behind him. “I think you’d be impressed. She’s got an eye for detail.”

“Well I look forward to seeing it.” Bruce said as they all began walking towards the elevator.

“Are you coming to the cafeteria to get your food too?” Marinette asked.

“Yes. Tim and I usually eat together if we aren’t too busy.” Bruce said. “By the way, I saw you and Jason on camera sneaking in here on Saturday.” He said as he pressed the button to call up the elevator.

“Oh, uhh…” Marinette fidgeted with her hands. “I told him that wasn’t the best idea.”

Tim laughed at that. “Don’t let Bruce make you nervous. He could have shut this whole place down and locked you inside if he wanted to.”

“My point is that he could have just asked me.” Bruce lightly shook his head.

“I kind of got the feeling from him that he knew you would know we came here anyways.”

“I get alerted any time a door opens and this place is closed.” Bruce said as they all got into the elevator. “He knew what he was doing.”

“Well I can see why he brought me up there. Mr. Wayne, the view is amazing from your roof.”

“I’m well aware.” Bruce said with a small smile. “And who do you think first showed him that view?”

“You, I’m guessing.” Marinette smiled. “And I promise to try and keep Jason out of trouble any time I can.”

“That’s a tall order to fill, Marinette.” Tim said as they all got off the elevator.

“Well it’s always good to challenge yourself.” Marinette chuckled.

Marinette followed Bruce and Tim to the cafeteria and when she entered she immediately headed for the long line where everyone was trying to get their food.

“Hold on, Marinette.” Tim said. “Come over here and skip the line. We’d like you to come upstairs and have lunch with us.”

“Really?” Marinette asked as she looked over to the table where all her coworkers are and then back to Tim.

“Yeah.” Tim smiled. “I wanted to talk to you about some more stuff anyways.”

“Okay.” 

Marinette honestly liked that idea. Any opportunity to get to know more about Jason’s family seemed like a good idea to her. After all, she really did want his family to like her.

She followed closely behind Bruce and Tim as they went straight to the food counter. The woman serving there immediately recognized them and after a quick chat, she got the three of them the lunch they wanted. The woman seemed to stare at Marinette for a moment when she handed her food over. She apparently wasn’t expecting anyone else to get lunch with the CEO’s.

The ride up the elevator was quick and when they reached the top floor, Marinette followed them into the lavish break room she saw earlier. In passing, the receptionist looked at Marinette just as questioningly as the woman in the cafeteria did.

“Everyone was staring at me when I passed.” Marinette said as she took a seat at a table with the two of them.

“You saw that too?” Tim chuckled. “I guess everyone thinks the idea of us having lunch with our newest hire is a little strange.”

“You should have seen the look Miranda gave me when she saw Jason walk me to my office this morning. Jason sticks out in here like a sore thumb.”

“There’s a reason Jason hasn’t taken up the family business.” Bruce said.

“I don’t think he would want to.” Marinette said.

“Yeah. He’s made that point very clear.” Tim laughed. “But who knows what he actually wants.”

“I’m starting to get an idea.” Marinette smiled.

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked.

“Well…” Marinette poked at her food for a moment. “Jason lives life in the moment. He told me he never really thinks about the future. He said something about never knowing when life might be taken from you. He’s not wrong, of course, but I think something about our date on Saturday changed his outlook a bit.”

“Really?” Bruce raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Why do you say that?”

“Because he said so. It had something to do with this little girl we met by the boardwalk. It got him thinking, I guess.”

“A little girl?” Tim asked, confused. “I don’t understand.”

Marinette smiled as she remembered little Connie. “She was crying when she bumped into me. She wanted her picture drawn in her favorite notebook but her parents were busy trying to calm down her little brother. Anyways, instead of having the caricature guy draw her, I told her I would do it. She said I was pretty like a princess and asked if Jason was my prince. She thought he was pretty too.” Marinette laughed. “She was super adorable.”

“So… Jason saw you interacting with a little girl and what? He thought about his fu…ture.” Tim’s eyes went wide in realization at the same time Bruce’s did.

“Are you saying he was thinking about having kids?” Bruce asked.

“Oh… well.” Marinette looked down at her food in embarrassment. “Maybe…”

“You’re not joking.” Tim said before looking up at Bruce. “She’s not joking.”

“I know.” Bruce said.

“I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything.” Marinette said.

“No… No this is good news.” Bruce said.

“What?” Marinette asked.

“He likes you more than I though.” Bruce looked over to Tim briefly before looking back to Marinette. “This explains a lot.”

“O…kay?” Marinette said.

“We should thank you.”

“You’re welcome?” Marinette smiled. “Although I’m not sure why you are thanking me. This feels just like when Jason thanked me too after our conversation on the boardwalk and he wouldn’t tell me why he was thankful.”

“Wow. Jason feels!” Tim smiled.

“Does he usually not feel?” Marinette asked.

“Anger and sarcasm is about the only thing he feels… Usually.” Tim said.

“He doesn’t seem angry to me. The sarcasm sounds about right but not the anger.”

“You know, come to think of it, he’s not really been all that angry since you’ve been around.”

“Oh, so is that why you are thankful?” Marinette giggled.

“That’s certainty one reason.” Bruce smiles.

“Maybe we should just start calling her when Jason is in a mood.” Tim smirks.

“Depending on the situation, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Bruce agrees.

“You make him sound like how he describes Damian.”

Tim laughs at that as Bruce responds. “Jason and Damian are more similar than they care to admit.”

“Really?” Marinette asks.

“Well they certainly have their differences.” Bruce nods in thought. “But there are similarities there.”

“I think their similarities are what makes them fight so much.” Tim says. “Especially recently.”

Marinette smiles at that. “You know, I can’t wait to meet the rest of your family. I’m starting to wonder if Jason will ever bring me around.”

“Steph has been thinking the same thing.” Tim said. “She’s dying to meet you.”

“Yeah, that’s what Jay said. He said she’s getting on his nerves.”

“Everyone gets on his nerves… well except for you.” Tim shrugged. “And maybe Alfred.” He then began to reach across the table for a napkin.

His arm pushed up against his tray of food on his way back though and it went slipping off the edge of the table. Just like the sculpture on Tim’s desk from earlier, Marinette instinctually reached out and grabbed it. She made sure to steady the tray with one hand to not knock over his food or the open bottle of water. She smiled when she saw that the contents on the tray barely jostled.

When Marinette looked up at everyone at the table, Tim was smiling at her while Bruce was looking at her with some sort of calculating gaze. She quickly set the tray in front of Tim with a nervous smile.

“That was quite something.” Bruce said. “Your reflexes are sharp.”

“I’m just lucky I guess.” Marinette shrugged as she quickly began to eat her food.

“Maybe you should lend out some of that luck.” Tim said. “You seem to have an abundance of it.”

“What?” Marinette giggled nervously.

“Well there’s this and the thing with my statue earlier. And you didn’t actually think Jason didn’t tell us about the thing with that drunk on your date on Saturday, did you? Not to mention you climbing up my bookshelf.”

“Well… it really wasn’t that great.”

“Sure…” Tim says like he doesn’t agree. “Well anyways, we better eat up before we need to head back to work.”  
\---------  
The rest of work went by in a flash. Marinette finished up her work with Tim and went back down to her own office to report back with her team. They seemed to have a lot of questions about having lunch with the CEO’s but she had nothing really to say. Talking about Jason’s family with them seemed like a bit of an overstep.

Come the time for work to be over, Marinette clocked out as fast as she could and practically ran to the elevator. Like always, Jason was at the bottom just by the doors to meet her.

“Hi there, Pixie-Pop. How was your time with Timmy today?” Jason asked.

“Good, I guess.” Marinette took ahold of his good hand. “It wasn’t bad like you thought it would be. We got some good work done today. I also had lunch with Tim and Mr. Wayne.”

“Oh, really?” Jason looked down at her questioningly.

“Yeah.” Marinette grins. “And Tim told me that you told him about that drunken guy on our date on Saturday. Are you bragging about me to your family?”

“Absolutely.” Jason smiles. “Someone’s got to do it. And you didn’t brag about me to your family?”

“I did.” Marinette smiles as she thinks about her conversation with her mother last night. “My maman had some very… interesting questions for me. I think she was trying to embarrass me in front of my papa.”

“Care to share?” Jason raised an eyebrow at her.

They came to a stop in front of Jason’s bike before Marinette answered. “She just blatantly asked me if you were good in bed.” She blushed as she looked up at him.

Jason smiled at her. “Well would you have given her an honest answer if you knew the answer to that question?”

“Yeah.” Marinette giggled. “But only after papa was gone. I know she tells him anyways but it’s still weird when he hears it from my mouth.”

“Hmm…” Jason nods. “Well I’ll be sure you report back to her with good news.” He leans down for a passionate kiss. When he pulls away, he whispers in her ear. “I would never leave you unsatisfied when it really counts.”

Marinette stared up at his face and her mind went blank for a moment when she looked into his eyes. She blinked a few times before smiling. “How thoughtful. But you do remember that I haven’t gotten my satisfaction yet, right?”

“Oh I remember.” Jason smirked. “And I promised you you’d get it. Patience is key, babe.” He lightly stroked her face. “But in the meantime, are you ready to go home.”

“Yeah.” Marinette sighed. “Let’s go.”

They both hopped onto the bike and Marinette held on tight as they drove off down the road. Marinette found that her new focus while driving today was her hands on his abdomen. The plain t-shirt he wore under his jacket was thin enough that she could feel every muscle. The only time she had ever seen him shirtless was on his Instagram and just by feeling him, she could tell the photo wasn’t edited in any way.

A little too quickly for Marinette’s taste, they finally came to a stop in front of her apartment. She reluctantly let go of Jason to get off the bike and then turned around to look at him.

“Why the long face?” Jason said.

“I just don’t like it when you have to go.” Marinette smiled. “I might just kidnap you one day.”

“Or maybe I’ll kidnap you.” Jason joked. “I’ll lock you away and keep you for myself.”

“I wouldn’t complain.” Marinette grinned.

“Oh, now don’t say that.” Jason reached out for her and pulled her close beside him where he sat on the bike. “You’ll give me ideas.”

“I think that’s the point.” Marinette reached up to run her hand through his hair.

Jason smirked at her before pulling her in for another kiss. Marinette’s mind always went blank during these intense, passionate kisses but he did something different that put a single thought in her head. He lightly bit her lip as he pulled away before smacking her on the butt with a wink. Her only thought was that she wanted him to do that again.

“You should probably get inside.” Jason said and his smirk never left his face.

“You should come inside and finish what you started.” Marinette said quickly in return.

Jason’s smirk turned to surprise before he settled with a smile. “I plan on finishing what I started. Just not today. That was a good try though.”

Marinette frowned at that. “You frustrate me sometimes, you know that?”

“Believe me, I do. I’m beginning to frustrate myself. What kind of an idiot am I to turn you down like this?”

Marinette had to smile at that. “You’re not an idiot. I’m just… over eager.” She looked back at her apartment and then back to Jason. “But I really should get inside and I know you need to get home. I wanted to get to work on some new designs I made anyways.”

“Okay, Pixie-Pop. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“See you in the morning. Bye, Jason.” She waved.

When she got inside, she locked up behind her before kicking off her shoes.

“You two are even starting to frustrate me too, you know that?” Tikki said.

“Well what do you want me to do about it?” Marinette laughed as she began to climb the stairs.

“Nothing.” Tikki giggled. “So are you actually going to work on something?”

“Yes but I’m kind of nervous to make it. I’ve never made anything like this before.” Marinette opened her door and picked up her sketchbook from her dresser.

“Can I see?”

“Sure, Tikki.” Marinette opened up to the page she was after.

It was a loose sketch of herself wearing an intricate red lace bra and panties. It was practically sheer and yet again something she would normally never wear. Marinette looked up at Tikki as she looked over the sketch and laughed when the kwami went wide eyed.

“Well… It shouldn’t take much fabric.” Tikki said.

“You’re right about that. Victoria’s Secret is really ripping people off.” She then began to make her way downstairs where she set up her sewing machine in the living room. “I’m grateful for the extra clasps I had when I made Alya that corset dress about a year ago. I literally have everything I need with what my parent’s sent over.”

“How lucky.” Tikki grinned.

Marinette didn’t really rush as she worked. She took her time and even took a break to make dinner and take a shower. In the end. She knew she wouldn’t finish it at this pace until Thursday. And she was right.

Work on Tuesday and Wednesday was very busy because of the team doing their finishing touches on the Time Square ad and also working on the Stadium ad. Like always, the highlights of Marinette’s days are when she is with Jason. Another positive though was that Marinette found herself getting along really well with Bruce and Tim when she talked to them in the mornings. 

Thursday was about the same as the days before and that night she of course finished the project she was working on. She was so excited about it that she even wore it to work on Friday, not that anyone would know. Still, it made her feel good.

On Friday Marinette got to see her work on the ad show up in the middle of Time Square. Not in person of course but it was still incredible to her. That’s all she was talking bout with her coworkers on her lunch break Friday.

Friday also meant the start of the weekend and Marinette was a little concerned that Jason hadn’t asked her out on another date. That’s what occupied her mind in the second half of her work day but she was almost positive that he would end up asking her out soon. If not, she would do it.

Five o’clock rolled around and Marinette clocked out with a pep in her step. After all, who wouldn’t be glad it was Friday? She made it down to the ground floor and met up with Jason.

“Hey beautiful.” Jason smiled as she approached. “You look happy. Did something happen between when I dropped you off this morning and now?”

“Something did happen!” Marinette took his hand and began to walk towards the exit. “Our ad is finally live in Time Square.”

“Oh, well you’ve only been mentioning that all week.” Jason chuckled. “You knew that was happening.”

“I know but I finally got to see it… well in pictures but still.”

“Well I’m happy for you, Pixie-Pop.” Jason smiled down at her. “We should go out and celebrate tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Marinette grinned. “Sounds great.”

Jason gave her an even brighter smile as they came to a stop in front of his bike and he hopped on. “Well no chitchat today, babe. Hop on.”

“You got somewhere to be?” Marinette asked as she got on.

“You’ll see.” He said as he started up the motorcycle.

Marinette was confused but she knew she wouldn’t have the opportunity to ask again until they came to a stop. It was too hard to talk to someone on a moving bike. Eventually though, they finally pulled up to her apartment and she got up and turned around to talk to him only to see they he also got off as well.

“Come on.” Jason put his arm around her and began to walk her up to her apartment door.

“I thought we didn’t have any time to chitchat?” Marinette question as she pulled her keys out of her purse to unlock her front door.

“That’s right. Dinner at my house starts in 45 minutes.”

“Okay?” Marinette opened her door and stepped in. “I’m confused.”

“Uh-huh.” Jason nods as he steps in after her. “Pack you some clothes to wear tomorrow… and something to sleep in if you want. I’m taking you to my house.”

“What?” Marinette stopped to look at him. “Really?”

“If you want to.” Jason smiled. “I was under the impression that you wanted to meet my family.”

“But… I’m staying over?”

“I cleared it with everyone at my house. Or do you not want to?” Jason’s smile faded.

“No, of course I want to!” Marinette reached up on her toes to kiss him. “I’ll be right back.” She then raced up the stairs.

Marinette’s mind was going in a million different directions as she raced around her room for all that she would need. Though this was very sudden, she didn’t seem to mind. This day suddenly got a million times better.

She grabbed a bag from her closet big enough for what she needed and then put all that she thought she would need inside. The bag was almost full with what she had already put in there and she was about to put something she would wear to sleep in inside but she hesitated. Jason said to get something to sleep in if she wanted to. She smiled at the thought of not needing anything to sleep in and quickly closed her dresser.

Marinette then ran across the hall to the bathroom and grabbed her brush, toothbrush, toothpaste and deodorant and shoved it in her bag before throwing it over her shoulder. She made a mental note of everything she packed before looking over at Tikki.

“Anything you need?” She whispered.

Tikki shook her head and Marinette smiled before making her way down stairs. Jason was standing at the bottom and it seemed like he hadn’t moved an inch from where she left him.

“Got everything?” He asked.

“I think so. So did you plan for me to come over or was this a spur of the moment thing?”

“Well I’ve obviously been thinking about bringing you over but I did tell everyone on Wednesday and made sure it was cool with everyone if you stayed over.”

“And no one told me?” Marinette said as they walked outside and she locked up the door behind him.

“I wanted to surprise you and I trusted that Bruce and Tim could keep their mouths shut. Steph hasn’t shut up about it since I told her. She was waiting until after our third date but I figured our third date could be at my house.”

“Dinner with your family is our third date?” Marinette asked as Jason got back onto his bike.

“No. Our date is after that.” Jason laughed. “That would be kind of a lame date.”

“Okay.” Marinette giggled as she got on after him. “Is that going to be a surprise too?”

“Yep.” Jason said as he started up the bike and began to drive off.

Marinette watched closely at where they were going as Jason drove. The farther they went the more sparse people were and the nicer the roads became. Soon enough, even buildings became sparse. Marinette almost gasped when the manor came into view. She had seen pictures of this place and knew it was beautiful but pictures didn’t seem to do it justice. The place looked like a mixture of a castle and a cathedral. It’s gothic like architecture fit in perfectly with Gotham.

The gates automatically opened for Jason and he drove down the long driveway into the garage on the farthest side of the building. Inside were a large plethora cars and bikes from old classics to things brand new. The only thing she recognized was the nice car Tim and Bruce always drove to work in.

When the bike shut off, Marinette got off and looked over at the car next to her in awe. It was a black Mustang and that’s all she knew.

“Pretentious, isn’t it?” Jason laughed. “I only drive it when I have to.”

“It’s yours?” Marinette looked up at him in shock.

“Yeah.” Jason took her hand and began to walk her over to the door. “It was a 21st birthday present. Bruce wanted me to drive something a little more safe.”

“Wow. He gives out impressive gifts.” Marinette shook her head.

Jason stopped at the door before opening it. “He toned it down for my 22nd.” Jason looked down at her with a smile. “You ready?”

“Yes.” Marinette grinned.

“Okay.” Jason then opened the door and stepped in with her.

Marinette didn’t even have the chance to look around the room. Instead, she was immediately greeted by Jason’s entire family.

“Welcome to Wayne manor, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” An older gentleman who Marinette recognized as Alfred said.

“Thank you. Alfred, right?”

“That is correct.” Alfred smiled.

“Hi, I’m Stephanie.” A beautiful blonde stepped up to Marinette and gave her a hug. “It’s so good to finally meet you.”

Marinette smiled at her friendly gesture. “Hey, Stephanie. It’s good to meet you too.”

“Ugh, you’re so cute.” Stephanie smiled before backing away from her.

“Thanks.” Marinette giggled. “You too.”

“Don’t encourage her.” Jason whispered sarcastically in her ear before walking her up in front of everyone else. “This is Dick and Barbara.”

“Hello.” Marinette waved to the both of them.

“Hey, Marinette.” Dick smiled. “So you are the one Jason speaks so highly of?”

“I guess so.” Marinette glances up at Jason to find him giving Dick some sort of warning look.

“Like it could be anyone else.” Barbara said with a smile of her own. “You are a breath of fresh air around here, Marinette. Now I know why Jason wants to spend so much time with you.”

“Oh uh, thanks.” Marinette grins.

“Onto the next.” Jason says as he pulls her in front of the youngest in the room. “This is Damian but I like to call him Demon Spawn.”

Marinette looks at the youngest Wayne and gives him a smile. In her mind he looks just like a young version of Bruce. “Hi, Damian. It’s nice to meet you.”

Damian smiles sweetly at her in return. “It’s nice to meet you too, Marinette. And pardon me for being so blunt but you really are beautiful.”

The room was quiet for half a beat as everyone stared at him in shock but Marinette only smiled brighter at him. “Thank you, Damian. You’re so sweet.” Marinette looked up at Jason with a smirk. “And you call him Demon Spawn? I’m starting to think you lied to me about all of that.”

“He didn’t lie.” Tim speaks up. “Damian usually isn’t like this.”

Jason stared at Damian for a long moment before looking back to Marinette. “What can I say? You seem to have a nice effect on people.” Jason then threw his keys on a table before pulling off his jacket.

Marinette’s train of thought was cut off as she watched him do this. She was so easily distracted by his body and she had a feeling he knew that too when he looked back at her with a wink.

“So, Marinette.” Bruce spoke up and Marinette whipped her head around to look at him. “Dinner is in about ten minutes. I hope you’re hungry.”

“Oh, definitely Mr. Wayne.” Marinette nods.

“Bruce is fine outside of work.” Bruce said.

“Okay.” Marinette grinned before looking up to Jason who had just stepped up beside her again.

“I’m going to show her around for a bit before dinner is ready.” Jason said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to walk her off deeper inside the house.

Marinette looked behind her and waved at everyone before they finally turned a corner and she looked up at Jason. “You’re showing me around?” She asked.

“Sure.” Jason said before pointing out things they passed.

He made a quick sweep of the bottom floor and showed her the immaculate kitchen where things were being prepared and the dining room where they are going to eat soon. He even showed off the main living room and a giant library and study. Eventually though, they made their way up to the main stair case.

Jason walked past doors and pointed out whose rooms belonged to what person and about halfway down he stopped at a door.

“And this is my room.”

“Wow.” Marinette smiled up at him. “I’m never going to remember how to get here.”

“Take a left up the stairs and go down the first hallway you see and my door is the 4th on the left.” Jason winked down at her. “Or you could just stay with me and you’ll never get lost.” He then opened up his door and walked inside with her.

Marinette looked around and the first thing she noticed was the immaculate four post bed on the far wall in the middle of the room. The next thing she noticed was the large desk by the door that looked like it was used very often. The top of it was worn but from what, she wasn’t sure. On the far right of the room was a large TV on the wall with a couch facing it and a few blankets thrown across it.

The last thing she noticed was that the room oddly smelled like metal but she couldn’t find anything metallic anywhere. No dumbbells or weights or anything. Marinette then looked back up to Jason and saw that he was carefully watching her.

“It’s cleaner than I though.” Marinette smiles.

Jason cracks a smile at that. “Alfred would beat me into next week if I left this place a mess.”

“Is that it?” Marinette laughs as she walks in further into the room. “Where do those doors lead?” She points to the two doors on the far right of the room.

“Closet and bathroom.” Jason points each of them out. “And you can drop your bag off in here.”

“Oh, right.” Marinette pulls off her bag and sets it on the desk. “How much longer until dinner?”

“Alfred will probably be up in a few to gather us.” Jason steps up to her and pulls her close. “He’s always very punctual.” He leaned down to give her a kiss. “You should expect him to wake us up at 7:15 on the dot in the morning.”

“Oh, so I’m sleeping in here?” Marinette smirked up at him.

“We have other rooms if you want.” Jason kissed her again. “But I figured you could use a little company.”

“I could always use your company.” She whispered and reached up for another kiss.

This time their kiss was broken apart by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jason kept a hold on her so she wouldn’t jump too far away from him and they both looked over at Jason’s still open door to see Alfred standing there.

“Dinner is ready.” He said with a small smile before turning around and walking off.

“See?” Jason smiled down at Marinette’s embarrassed face. “He’s very punctual.” He then took ahold of her hand and walked with her out of his room.

“Maybe we should have shut your door.”

“Oh don’t worry about Alfred.” Jason chuckled. “He knows how to keep what he sees to himself.”

“Really?” Marinette laughed. “Are you speaking from experience?”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure Alfred has seen just about everything.” Jason whispered as they finally came into the dining room.

Everyone was already there and waiting at the dining table when they entered. Marinette smiled at everyone as Jason lead her to a seat and held it out for her. As soon as everyone was seated, Alfred began to bring out plates filled with food and set them down in front of everyone.

Marinette stared at her plate in awe when it was set down in front of her. You would have thought she was eating at a five star restaurant with how beautiful everything was plated. And then as soon as Alfred was seated, everyone began talking and eating their food.

“So Marinette.” Stephanie spoke up from across the table. “Timmy is a big fan of Jagged Stone and he said you know him personally?”

“Oh yeah.” Marinette nods. “Uncle Jagged is great. He’s been just like family ever since I made him those glasses when I was 14.”

“Uncle Jagged?” Tim asked. “I didn’t know you were that close.”

“Well yeah. Why else would he vouch for me to get my job? He doesn’t do that with just anyone.” Marinette grinned. “But what got you into French rock music anyways, Tim?”

“I listen to a wide variety of music.” Tim shrugged.

“He listens to German heavy metal too.” Stephanie sighs. “That can sometimes annoy me.”

Marinette giggled at that. “Do you even understand the language?”

“Yeah.” Tim nods. “I know five languages. French and German are two of them.”

Marinette lights up at that. “Are you serious?” Marinette asks in French.

“Yes Marinette. I am serious.” Tim replies in French.

“That’s awesome! I haven’t met anybody who knows French here yet.” She replied in French again.

“Jason knows French.” Tim said as he points over at him.

Marinette looked up at Jason in shock. “You know French? And you didn’t tell me?” She said in French.

“The subject just never came up I guess. I know French and Spanish.” Jason said casually in French. “But English is still my best language.”

Marinette’s shock turned to a smile. “You knew I spoke French and you didn’t think to tell me you knew it too?”

Jason just shrugged with a smile.

“I know eleven languages.” Damian spoke up.

“Eleven?” Marinette looked over at him in surprise. “You are 13 and know eleven languages? That’s crazy.”

“We all know at least three languages.” Jason said. “Bruce forced us to learn French and Spanish when we were young.”

“You make it sound like you didn’t like learning new languages.”

“Oh, he didn’t.” Bruce said. “He would much rather sneak out and get in trouble instead.”

“I don’t know what he expected when he took in a kid from the streets.” Dick laughed.

“Says the guy who grew up in a circus.” Jason smirked.

“A circus?” Marinette asked.

“Oh yeah.” Jason smiled. “He wore leotards and swung around on the trapeze as a young child.”

“Sounds fun.”

“It was.” Dick smiled.

“Jason tells us you grew up in a bakery?” Barbara asked. “What was that like?”

“I was fun, I guess.” Marinette shrugged. “It taught me how to bake just about anything. My oven at home isn’t as good as the one back in Paris but I still make really good cookies.”

“We have two ovens here.” Stephanie said. “I’m sure Alfred wouldn’t mind if you came over and used them sometime.” She looked over to Alfred. “Right?”

“Miss Dupain-Cheng is welcome any time.” Alfred smiled.

“Maybe you can teach me how to bake.” Stephanie smiled.

“Sure.” Marinette nodded. “I’d be happy to.”

“You are going to steal my girlfriend to learn how to make cookies?” Jason asked.

“I can teach you too, Jay.” Marinette smiled up at him.

“Jason would probably just burn something.” Stephanie laughed.

“I wouldn’t allow it. Plus, I haven’t burned anything since I was 16. I wouldn’t ruin my reputation now.”

Dinner continued on in happy chatter amongst everyone. Marinette found that Bruce seemed a lot more relaxed in his home than he seemed at work and everyone was so friendly to her. Even Damian who she thought she would have trouble warming up to.

“Thank you, Alfred.” Marinette said when he came around to gather up everyone’s empty plates. “The food was delicious.”

“It’s my pleasure. I’m happy you enjoyed it.” He said with a smile before walking off.

“Oh!” Marinette turned around to look at Damian. “Jason said you have pets? I haven’t seen them. Are they around?”

“Yes.” Damian smiled brightly. “Would you like to meet them?”

“Absolutely.”

“They’re in my room.” Damian stood up. “I’ll go get them.”

“Well he’s excited.” Dick said as soon as Damian was gone.

“I know.” Jason nods. “It’s weird.”

“Let’s go to the living room.” Bruce stood up. “Damian can meet us in there.”

Marinette stood up at the same time as everyone else and took Jason’s hand as they all went into the living room. Jason sat down on a couch and Marinette started to sit down next to him but Jason quickly grabbed her to sit her down in his lap. She looked over at him in surprise but he only smiled and winked in return. Looking around, she found that none of Jason’s family found this weird at all and she relaxed. Moments later, Damian came walking in holding a cat and a large Great Dane walked with him at his side. 

Marinette noticed Damian look at Jason for a moment with a frown before he looked at her with a smile and walked up to her.

“This is Alfred the Cat.” Damian gently set the cat in Marinette’s lap.

Marinette smiled down at the cat and he looked up at her questioningly before beginning to purr and rub his face on her leg before flopping over playfully on his side. Marinette reached down and began to gently pet the cat.

“He’s so soft.” She smiled up at Damian.

“He likes you.” Damian grinned. “He doesn’t like many people.”

“Well from what I hear, he sounds a lot like you.”

Damian smiled at her again before looking over to the large dog beside him. “This is Titus.”

“Hello Titus.” Marinette held out her hand so the dog could sniff her.

Titus sniffed her for a second before walking closer to her and sitting down. He quickly put his paw in her lap which caused the cat to jump free. Titus then leaned forward and licked Marinette right in the face. Marinette couldn’t help but to laugh as she pets the large dog.

“You know, they say dogs have a good judge of character.” Damian said. “And he likes you too.”

“Well I guess I should feel honored that Titus likes me then.” Marinette gently scratched behind the dog’s ear. “He makes me want to get a pet now more than I already did.”

“You want to get a pet?” Damian asked. “What kind?”

“I’m not sure.” Marinette grinned up at him. “Maybe you can help me figure that out some time, Damian.”

Jason then wrapped his arms around Marinette’s waist and rested his chin on her shoulder and Marinette couldn’t help but to smile back at him. When she looked back to Damian she saw him giving Jason a strange look. It was almost like he was jealous and she found it a little sweet.

“Yeah.” Damian nods. “That sounds like a great idea.”

“Well anyways,” Jason said before suddenly picking Marinette up bridal style as she let out a surprised squeak. “I’m going to take Marinette for myself now.”

“Jason!” Marinette said as he began to walk out the room with her. “What are you doing?”

Jason smiled down at her and winked. “Taking you on our date, obviously.”

“I can walk you now.” Marinette pouted up at him.

“Yeah but this was the easiest way to get you away from everyone.” Jason then finally let her down and then took her hand to continue walking.

“I just think that you were jealous that I was making friends with Damian.” Marinette smirked. “He seems to be jealous of you.”

“I am not jealous of Demon Spawn.” Jason looked down at her. “He’s way too young for you anyways.”

“Of course he is.” Marinette giggled. “But I think it’s sweet that he seems to have a crush on me.”

“Demon Spawn isn’t sweet.” Jason said as they walked through a door that lead to the outside.

“So you are saying you would rather he be mean to me like you presumably expect him to be?”

“I don’t want anyone to be mean to you, babe.”

“Okay.” Marinette smiles. “So what’s the problem here?”

“It’s just… weird seeing him like that I guess.” Jason shrugged. “I feel like I need to get the point across to him that you are mine.”

Marinette stopped walking and looked over at Jason in shock. “I’m yours?”

Jason looked down at her and seemed to finally realize what he said. “I didn’t mean that as in you are an object that belongs to me. I just meant that… well… I like you and you’re my girlfriend and so you are mine in that way. I’m not being possessive. You are your own person.”

Marinette couldn’t help but to giggle at the way he was explaining this. She had never seen him seem so worried. “Jason, I knew what you meant. I just forget sometimes how straight forward you can be. You caught me off guard is all.” She reached up to lightly kiss him. “And I guess this means you are mine as well?”

Jason sighed in relief. “Yes, babe. Of course.” He smiled before pulling her along to where they were headed.

“What are we doing by the way?” Marinette said as she saw them heading to the tree line at the edge of the manors grounds.

“We are doing something a bit more relaxed.” Jason began to guide her through the trees. “No dinner at a restaurant or long walks and drives through the city. Just the two of us.”

“Just the two of us in the woods by your house?” Marinette chuckled.

“Kind of, yeah.” Jason smiled back at her. “But I wanted to show you a place that’s kind of important to me and my family.”

“Okay?” Marinette smiled.

Jason then stopped and stepped in front of her. “Can you close your eyes for me?”

Marinette nodded as she closed her eyes. 

Jason then began to lead her through the forest for a short bit. The longer they walked, the louder the sound of rushing water became clearer in her ears. Soon enough, they came to a stop again. “Okay. Open your eyes.”

Marinette opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was an unlit campfire with a few logs that were clearly used as benches that were set up around the campfire. There were all of the things used to make s’mores laid out on one of the logs. But what really took her breath away was the small clearing they were in and the lush green trees that surrounded her. You couldn’t even tell that the manor was within walking distance at all. This place was more beautiful than the Gotham Park. 

The most beautiful part though was the small river that rushed by at the edge of the clearing. The water was almost loud as it made a constant whooshing sound. It wasn’t distracting though and only made the place feel more serene.

“This place is beautiful, Jason.”

Jason smiled at that. “You know, the first people to ever build a fire here were Thomas and Martha Wayne. They found this place a few years after they bought this property.”

“Really?” Marinette looked back at the old campfire spot.

“Yeah.” Jason took ahold of her hand. “Come look at this.” He then began to walk her over to a tree at the edge of the clearing and pointed at it.

Marinette looked to where he was pointing and carved into the side of the tree in a lopsided love heart was “T+M”.

“Thomas and Martha put this here.” Jason said. “Since then it’s sort of become a tradition I guess.”

“What do you mean?” Marinette smiled as she reached out to touch the carving on the side of the tree.

“I’ll show you.” Jason guided her to the next tree.

On it was another love heart with “R+B”.

“R+B?” Marinette asked.

“Richard and Barbara.” Jason said. “Dick and Babs.” He then guided her to the next tree.

Marinette saw another love heart but this time it said “T+S”.

“Timothy and Stephanie.” Marinette said.

“Yep.” Jason nods. “See? It’s a tradition. I know it’s a little cheesy but it’s cute. Like a said, cheesy and cute can coincide.”

“When did Dick and Babs do theirs? And Tim and Steph?”

“Dick and Babs did theirs shortly after they started dating. This was them making it official I guess. Tim and Steph’s were maybe a few months after they started dating. No one really knows when they did it. Dick and Babs just sort of found it one day.”

Marinette smiled up at Jason before walking over to the next tree and finding it bare. “So this is why you brought me out here?”

“It’s up to you.” Jason shrugged. “We could just make s’mores.”

“Oh I definitely want to, Jay.” Marinette looked back a Jason. “I love it when you so sweet things like this. I feel like it’s something only I ever get to see.”

“That’s because it is something only you ever get to see.” Jason chuckled as he stepped up next to her and dug into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. “Here.” He handed it over to her handle first. “I know your hand writing is better than mine.”

Marinette looked at the knife and hesitated. “Are you sure you don’t want to do it?”

“Yeah I’m sure.” Jason smiled. “Plus I cut myself the last time a sharp object was involved.”

“I guess that’s true.” Marinette gently took the knife before looking back to the tree.

It was quiet for a moment, the only sound being the rushing water off beside them but eventually Marinette brought the knife up to the tree. It was so effortless to her to carve the “J+M” into the tree inside a love heart. The designer in her made sure it was absolutely perfect. When she was done, she looked back to Jason with a smile.

“What do you think?” She asked.

Marinette watched Jason stare at it for a long moment and then break into a bright smile before looking over at her. “I think it’s the best one here, Pixie-Pop.”

“I think I made the heart pretty symmetrical.” Marinette folded up the pocket knife and stepped up to Jason to slip it into his pocket. When she looked back up at him, she found him smiling down at her sweetly.

“I knew you would make it just as beautiful as you are.” He whispered.

Marinette blushed as she reached up to loop her arms behind his neck. “Jason…” She whispered back.

Jason gently put his hands on either side of Marinette’s hips and leaned down to kiss her sweetly. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers. “I hope that one day I will be able to share everything with you and that you will still accept me regardless.”

Marinette was confused for a moment. It seemed to her that he was hiding something he was ashamed of. Was it because of his time on the streets when he would steal to survive? Or was it something else? She wasn’t sure. All she did know though was that he wanted her to accept him. And with the way things were going, it was pretty much guaranteed that she would. No one else could bring her this kind of happiness.

“Of course I’ll accept you.” Marinette whispered. “And you tell me what’s got you so bothered whenever you are ready. I’ll be here.”

“I hope you’re right.” Jason stood up straight and gently caressed her cheek. “It’s just that… my life has been so unlucky and I feel like everything I touch gets destroyed. It’s why I always keep my distance. But then you came around and it’s like there’s…”

“Balance.” Marinette replied.

“Yeah.” Jason chuckled. “How’d you know?”

Marinette grinned up at him. “I guess my life has always been so… lucky. Everything I touch gets created into something beautiful. It’s why I design. And when you came into my life you brought… a little bit of fun. I started to suddenly do things I would have never done before. I’m still doing things I’ve never done before. But it doesn’t feel wrong, it feel right. It’s like there’s balance since you came around.”

Jason smirked down at her. “You make it sound like we are polar opposites.”

“Or yin and yang.” Marinette shrugged. “Two halves of the same whole. Haven’t you ever heard of opposites attract?”

“Sure but do you really think we are so different?”

“I think we are very different but then again something about us is the same.”

“Like what?”

“I guess we will have to spend more time together to figure that out.” Marinette smiled up at him.

“You know what? That’s fine with me.” Jason took her by the hand and walked her over to the campfire.

They both took a seat on a log and Jason quickly got to work on starting the fire. Marinette was amazed at how easily Jason got a steady flame going.

“Were you in the boy scouts?” Marinette smirked over at him.

“No.” Jason smirked back. “But a little survivor 101 never hurt, babe.”

“What else can you do that I don’t know about, Mr. Survivor man?”

“Hmm.” Jason thought about it as he casually wrapped his arm around Marinette’s waist. “I’m a licensed pilot.”

“Really?” Marinette looked up at him in shock.

“Yeah. Bruce forced us to learn just about any skill he deemed useful for us.”

“Like what?”

“Well there was learning French and Spanish and the whole pilot thing. We live in Gotham so he kept us fit, you know. He made us take all honor classes in school. Bruce also saw that I was a bit mechanically inclined when he took me in so he made sure I stuck with that. You got car trouble; I’m the man you call.”

“I don’t have a car, jay.” Marinette giggled. “But if I did you would be the first one I would call.”

“Can you drive?”

“No.” Marinette said. “Well I mean I could if I had to but no not really. I’d like to learn someday. Maybe even get my license.”

“Oh, fun. A trip to the DMV.” Jason joked.

Marinette giggled. “You wouldn’t have to come with me.”

“Are you kidding?” Jason grinned. “Haven’t you figured out by now that I’ll follow you anywhere, woman?”

“But are you sure you can keep up?” Marinette smirked.

“You know it, babe.” Jason winked.

Marinette blushed before looking over at the s’mores supplies. “Are we going to make those?”

“Sure.” Jason reached around her to grab the marshmallows. “You may be able to make cookies but I make a mean s’mores.”

“Ooo.” Marinette smiled. “Well show me how it’s done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was a bit cool but if you were wondering what inspired me to write this it was the song Infra-Red by three Days Grace. It's a good song and if you never heard it then you should give it a listen if you are up for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut incoming... Hope you are ready for it.

It was late now. The sun had set over an hour ago and the only light was the dim fire in front of them. The s’mores were long abandoned and Marinette was happy to just snuggle up with Jason. It was so peaceful here. More peaceful than any other place she has ever been but maybe that had a lot to do with the sound of his heartbeat in her ear as she rested her head on his chest.

Marinette smiled to herself as Jason began to gently pet her hair. This soft action swelled her heart with a joy only he could bring her. She hated to break the silence but she was suddenly curious what he was thinking. She looked up at him and smiled when she found him already smiling back at her.

“What are you thinking about?” She whispered.

“Us.” He answered simply.

“Me too. I think about us a lot.” 

Jason smirked down at her before looking up to the fire. “I’d bet my life that I think about us more.”

“I don’t know about that.” Marinette snuggled up closer to him. “But I’ll let you think so if it makes you happy.”

“Yeah, okay.” He playfully rolls his eyes.

It’s quiet for a moment as the two of them watch the fire for a bit longer. Suddenly, the thought of what the night might bring brought Marinette’s thoughts someplace else. Someplace that isn’t far from here. Someplace she was quickly eager to be.

Marinette sat up and looked back at Jason in excitement. She could tell her sudden mood change confused him because he tilted his head at her in question before smiling.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I wanna show you something.” Marinette smiled and she hoped the dim light hid her blush.

“You do?”

“Yeah.” She stood up and quickly grabbed Jason’s hands, pulling him up to his feet.

“Are we going inside?”

“Yep.”

“Okay?” Jason smiled down at her. “Just give me a second.”

Marinette wanted to frown but she managed to keep her smile on her face. She knew she was being a little too over eager. A couple of minutes wouldn’t kill her.

Jason turned around and grabbed the s’mores supplies before turning to the fire and kicking some dirt on it, effectively snuffing out the flame. Marinette wanted to laugh at herself. She would have completely missed all of that. At least someone here was careful.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Jason then began to guide her back through the woods.

Marinette was amazed Jason even knew where he was going, it was so dark. The only light there was, was from the moon, which seemed to be muted by the cloud coverage above. She trusted Jason to lead her though and without hesitation. Soon enough, a different light shined from ahead of them. The manor was now in sight.

Jason brought her in through a side door, different from the one they exited earlier. When they stepped inside Marinette recognized that they were in the kitchen. Jason set the s’mores supplies down on the counter without a word and continued through to exit the kitchen on the other side.

“We going to my room?” Jason asked over his shoulder as they made their way to the main staircase. He acted as though he already knew the answer.

“Yes.” Marinette smiled, her heart suddenly beating wildly in her chest.

“Something to show me in my room, huh?” He winked. “This should be fun.”

“Yes.” Marinette nods as she eyes Jason’s door when they turn down the hall. “That’s the plan.”

Jason chuckles softly as he opens his door. “And I thought I’d be starting things off.” He winked again as he shut the door. He turned to face her and leaned in close. “What do you have to show me, Pixie-Pop?”

Marinette was at a loss for words again as she looked into his eyes. It practically made her weak in the knees but she managed to snap out of it to step out of her shoes and take both of his hands. She guided him away from the door and gently pushed him on the bed before backing up a foot.

“Sit.” She ordered.

Jason smiled widely has he held onto the edge of the bed, almost like he was making sure he would comply, and his eyes went wide with excitement as he subconsciously leaned forward. “Yes ma’am.”

Marinette’s smile turned bright when she saw how willing he was to go along with this. What she was about to do was new to her but she couldn’t find it in herself to worry about that. Though this made her heart go wild, she felt incredibly safe and comfortable with Jason.

Locking eyes with him, Marinette moved tantalizingly slowly as she began to unbutton her blouse. She had to count the seconds in her head so she wouldn’t rush herself.

Jason’s expression quickly turned to that of hungry interest. The way he bit his lip and his grip tightened on the bed as he watch her hands work encouraged Marinette. She became more and more confident as she made it to her last buttons.

Marinette pulled her blouse off her shoulders but didn’t pull it off all the way and instead did a slow, graceful twirl before tugging it off and throwing it directly at Jason’s face. He was surprised for a brief moment as he caught it but then he smiled widely when his eyes lingered on her chest.

Marinette walked slowly and gracefully up to him and stopped only inches away. She reached up and put one finger under his chin to tilt his face up towards hers. It took him a moment but his eyes finally snapped into hers. His eyes seemed foggy with lust and Marinette managed a wink before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

When she backed away he automatically began to follow after her but at the last second me managed to grip onto the side of the bed to stay put. A giggle escaped Marinette’s lips and he gave an almost apologetic smile. He continued to watch on in nothing but complete and utter interest as she did another twirl for him.

She turned her back to him as she undid her pants button. Looking over her shoulder at him, she hooked her thumbs over the waistband of her pants and slowly began to tug it down a little bit at a time, bending over as she went.

Stepping out of her pants, she slowly stood up straight. Marinette turned around to meet Jason’s eyes and smiled sweetly at him, though his eyes weren’t looking at her face. Every inch of her body seems to have caught his attention at the moment instead.

Marinette strutted up to him and stopped only a centimeter away, confidence radiating off of her. Only he could make her feel this way.

“You like what you see?” She said before turning around slowly for him again.

When she faced him again he was finally looking her in the eyes. “That’s an understatement.” He said roughly.

“I made this just for you.” She hooked one thumb under the waistband of her panties and pulled it away from her hip before letting it snap back to her body.

“I don’t think it’ll fit me.” He said jokingly but his eyes lingered on her hips as he spoke.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Marinette smiled before grabbing ahold of his hands that were still gripping the side of the bed.

Marinette guided his hands to her hips as she climbed onto the bed to straddle him. His eyes went wide for a fraction of a second before settling with a smirk and looking her up in down, like he was trying to eat her with his eyes. Her heart went crazy at the look and she was reminded yet again how eager she was for him.

Slowly, Marinette grabbed at the hem of his t-shirt and began to lift it up. Clearly seeing what she wants, he lifts his arms up for her so she can pull it off. As soon as the job is complete, he brings his hands back to rest on her hips.

Marinette stared, completely amazed by Jason’s body. She reached down to touch his abs and practically shuttered in pleasure at how muscular and perfect he is. Her hands trailed up his pecks and to his broad shoulders before sliding her hands down his perfect biceps.

She notices that his skin wasn’t nearly as flawless as his muscles, though. She found scars all over his body, some old and faded and some newer. She was reminded of a little while back when she worried about the cut on his hand. He had said then that that wouldn’t be his first scar. She suddenly realized the reality of that statement.

Marinette found it oddly beautiful though. His skin told so many stories. Looking back up into his eyes, she found him looking down at her in almost a state of worry. He knew she saw them and she clearly had some questions but the look on his face made her realize that he probably wasn’t ready to share the stories that went along with every scar. She smiled sweetly at him before gently grabbing ahold of his face and leaning in for a kiss.

Jason eagerly kissed her back, seemingly over ecstatic with this turn of events. He brought one hand up to run though her hair and deepened the kiss. As his excitement grew, so did Marinette’s. He began to explore her body with fervor, bringing his free hand to her ass and gently squeezing.

Marinette squished her body closer to his and ran her fingers through his scalp, gently tugging at his hair. She could feel the heat rising inside her and she smiled to herself when she felt a bulge grow between them.

Jason lightly bit her lip as he pulled away and then started trailing kisses down her jaw and to her neck. He kept one hand on her ass as he brought his other to her breast and grabbed a handful. A pleased sigh escaped Marinette’s mouth and her breath became uneven in the excitement.

“Jason…” She whispered in ecstasy.

He pulled away from her neck for a brief moment to look at her and her heavy lidded eyes met his excited ones. He moved his hand to her waist with a smirk and quickly stood up with her, turning her around and dropping her in the center of the bed. Marinette was too caught up in the moment to even be surprised. In fact, she liked looking up at him from this angle.

“It’s time for your satisfaction.” He said.

Jason quickly bent over to grab the edge of her panties and pulled them off in one fluid motion. Within seconds they were lost on the other side of the room. Marinette would have said something but could only watch excitedly as he leaned over her, gently unclasping her bra and also throwing it on the other side of the room when it was free from her body. 

He then started trailing kisses down her body, starting with her breasts. Marinette’s breath turned ragged as he made his way to her abdomen and then suddenly grabbed ahold of her thighs to guide them apart.

Jason smiled playfully before winking and crouching down between her legs. Marinette tried to watch what he was doing but her breath suddenly hitched and her head shot back when he slid his tongue inside her slit. His tongue then circled her clit before gently sucking.

Marinette let out a breathy moan as she bucked against him. Jason caught her hips and held her down before continuing his work with his mouth. He seemed to have a method where he would lick tight circles around her clit then making long strokes before gently sucking again.

Marinette squirmed at every motion and reached down instinctually to grab a fist full of his hair. She couldn’t help but to pant and squeal and moan in delight at everything he did.

“Oh, Jason!” She pleaded. “Don’t stop! Please… More.”

Jason smiled as he pulled away and Marinette automatically frowned down at him as she caught her breath. Before she had the chance to ask, he quickly hiked one of her legs over his shoulder and adjusted himself before slowly sliding a finger into her slit.

Marinette cried out louder than she had before as he began to curl his finger inside her. Realizing her volume, she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth to subdue the sound in case she did it again.

“Come on, babe.” Jason smirked. She automatically tightened at the sound of his voice and he smiled even brighter. “Let me hear you.”

Marinette weakly nodded as she let her hand fall into the sheets. She was immediately rewarded with his mouth on her clit again. He continued to pump his finger inside her and she let her moans escape freely, occasionally saying his name. Her breath hitched and she bucked again when he slid a second finger inside.

Marinette was almost pushed over the edge but Jason stopped his movement to look up at her. She looked down at him and whined in protest, not wanting him to stop.

“Are you ready for a third?” He asked.

Marinette bit her lip and flexed around him, almost in impatience. “Can’t I just have your cock?”

Jason cursed under his breath as he looked down at her. It looked for a moment like he was contemplating it. “Babe, I don’t want to hurt you. We’re working our way up to that.”

“Then yes.” She sighed. “Give me more.”

Jason slowly slid a third finger inside and Marinette quickly realized the difference between two and three fingers. Jason gave low words of encouragement and eventually she relaxed again. Jason gave her one more smile before then adding in his tongue to work her clit.

“Please… Jason!”

That seemed to be the only encouragement needed for him and he began to work a little faster and set a rhythm with his tongue that had Marinette twitching and tightening around his fingers. She bucked and moaned, her voice cracking as she threw her head back and her back made a perfect arch. Her legs spasmed and her eyes closed shut as she finally orgasmed. 

Seemingly satisfied, Jason pulled back and cleaned his fingers with his mouth, never once breaking eye contact with Marinette. She caught her breath for a moment before sitting up and reaching for him, pulling him into a kiss. Marinette didn’t seem to mind the taste of herself on his lips. It was a pleasant reminder.

Finally remembering what all of this was about, Marinette hooked her thumbs inside the waistband of his pants and slowly pulled away.

“Off.” She commanded.

Jason smiled before standing up and kicking off his shoes. Marinette watched in total interest as he quickly unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down along with his boxers.

“Wow.” She said when his package sprang free.

Without even thinking, she reached out to grab it firmly. Her hand seemed so small in comparison. It was incredible for her to feel. Almost like silk over steel. She made one slow stroke before moving her thumb across his tip and looking up with a smile.

Jason was biting his lip as he watched. “Do I need to get a condom before we start this?” He finally said.

“No.” She said excitedly. “I have an IUD.”

Jason suddenly smiled before closing the distance between them for a kiss. He pushed her down on top of the bed and pinned one of her arms above her head as he cradled his hips between her thighs. He rocked slowly over her opening, the head of his cock brushing her clit and Marinette bit her lip in pleasure.

He began to kiss her neck and Marinette sighed happily but quickly grew impatient. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He quickly laced their fingers together on the hand he had pinned above her head.

Working together, Marinette used her free hand to guide him into her entrance while he rolled his hips forward to sink into her. Jason sighed in pleasure that shook his whole frame but stopped at just the tip. It was probably because how hard she gripped his hand.

“You okay?” He whispered roughly.

Marinette swallowed hard nodded. “Just go slow.”

Marinette looked up at him in trust and encouragement and used her free hand to guiding him into an intimate kiss. Tightening her legs around his waist, she guided him deeper, ever so slowly, until he bottomed out. They both broke their kiss to breathe deeply.

“I’m okay.” Marinette breathed. “Just give me a second.”

Jason nods before peppering her with distracted kisses. Marinette relaxes and hums, shifting a bit beneath him and Jason tensed, waiting for the go ahead.

“Okay.” She sighs. “Please move now.”

He moved back slowly, carefully watching Marinette to make sure she was comfortable, and then rocked forward again. Marinette automatically arched beneath him, satisfaction welling up inside at the feeling of him inside her, her walls clenching around him.

“Yes.” She whispers. “Oh my God, Jason. Yes.”

Needing not further encouragement, he found a rhythm that had them moaning and grunting in ecstasy. Every time she clenched around him, his eyes closed in pleasure and it was a sight Marinette would never forget.

After a while, Jason caught one of her thighs and pulled it up by his ribs so he could go deeper inside. Marinette cried out, craning her hips to hit deeper with each trust. Her nails dug into his spine on their own fruition and without meaning to, she bit down on his shoulder, which made him curse and thrust harder than he had been.

“Fuck!” Marinette gasped. “Harder. Harder!”

Jason hooked her leg over his shoulder and drew back, slamming into her without hesitation. The sound of the bed slamming into the wall registered in the back of Marinette’s mind but that didn’t seem to matter. Panting and grunting, she looked up at Jason above her and would have been completely awestruck at the sight before her if it wasn’t for their current situation. Pleasure was the only feeling she felt as she gripped at the sheets.

He looked over her body with hungry determination and the look of his eyes alone was about to push Marinette over the edge again. He then slid his hand between them to rub his thumb over her clit in time with his thrusts. She couldn’t last another second and her walls clamped around him, her back forming a perfect arch again.

Jason came shortly after, moaning Marinette’s name into her ear as he rode out the orgasm before he collapsed, both of them exhausted and euphoric. He barely managed to pull out and roll onto his back beside her so they could cool off.

Marinette laid there, her eyes shut but not asleep, as she smiled in the afterglow of it all. Though she was not a virgin, this was by far the best sex she has ever had. Jason definitely didn’t disappoint. There was nothing more she could ask for in this moment.

She slowly opened her eyes and found a crystal chandelier hanging above her head and under most circumstances she would have found it beautiful, but there was something far better to look at in this room. Marinette managed to turn her head over to Jason and found that he was already looking over at her with a happy and pleased smile.

“You did wonderful.” He said.

“Thanks.” Marinette chuckled. “I’m happy to say I finally got my satisfaction. I must say, it was worth the wait.”

“Mission accomplished.” Jason smirked.

Marinette turned around onto her stomach and quickly rested her head in her hands as she looked over at him. “Goal achieved.” She nodded in agreement.

He quickly turned to his side, resting his head on one hand while reaching out with the other to run his hand down her spine. He smiled sweetly as he watched his hand move down her body before his eyes snapped back to hers.

“You are beautiful.”

“So are you.” Marinette says without missing a beat. “But I believe we’ve established that already.”

“It doesn’t hurt to remind you though.” He shrugged.

“Touché.”

Jason smiled brightly before sighing. “Come here.” He said as he pulled her close to him.

The way he held her made it easy for them too both rest their heads on the same pillow. One of his arms went under her side and he easily wrapped it around to rest his hand on her waist. His other hand, though, rested easily on her hip and his fingers moved in absentminded circles where they sat. Marinette decided to rest one of her hands on his ribcage while the other rested against his chest.

They could look into each other’s eyes this way or look down to admire their bodies. Marinette chose to watch his eyes while he seemed happy with looking down at her hip where his hand was. Though the situation was different, this reminded her of them sitting outside watching the fire. She was happy and joyful in a way the only he made her.

“What are you thinking about?” Marinette asked, quickly realizing she asked the same question outside.

“Us.” He smiled before looking up into her eyes. “Just like before. And you?”

“The same.” She whispered. “But I want a more specific answer.”

“Of course you do.” He chuckled.

Marinette was confused by that answer but waited patiently for him to explain.

“I was thinking about the consequences of telling you everything—the good, the bad, the worse. And I was wondering how you would react to it all. Would you be mad, or disappointed, or sad? And my family? If I told you, they would know and I’ve done enough to disappoint them already. Would they forgive me if I broke down and told you everything? Or would that be the final straw?” He looked at her so earnestly, like he was trying really hard to get a point across to her. “It’s probably why I let you carve our initials on that tree. If I did it, it would seem forceful… but I let you do it. I let you decide and so maybe that means we will be together as long as the rest of them.”

Marinette was confused but she knew he was speaking about something very important and it made her happy he put so much faith in her for carving the tree. But it saddened her that he was burdened by something so strongly and even more saddened that he thought she could ever be mad at him. At this point there was nothing that he could have ever done to bring out that reaction because she knew that whatever it was, he was truly sorry for it.

“Jason.” She finally said as she reached up to cup his cheek. “You don’t have to make that decision today but just know that I can never be mad at you. I’m too far gone for that possibility. And if you are worried about what your family will think about with you finally opening all the way up to me, then you should talk to them about it first. You love them, Jason, and it’s only right to talk to them about it if you feel this strongly. I’m just happy to know that you are even thinking about doing this at all. It shows you care and that’s all I could ever ask for.”

Jason sighed before closing his eyes. She saw some sort of conflict in his face and she could tell he was thinking something through. After a long moment, he finally opened his eyes again to look at her.

“I should be worried, how quickly you have changed my outlook on life… but I’m not.” He smiled. “It almost feels like before, but a million time better because you are here. And a million times worse because I might lose you.”

“Before?” Marinette questioned. “What do you mean?”

Jason pursed his lips before lightly shaking his head. “I can’t elaborate. I want to, but not yet. I’m… I’m so sorry. I feel like an asshole for being so cryptic.”

“It’s okay.” Marinette smiled sympathetically. “I have plenty of patience.”

He sighed again before smiling. “I don’t deserve your patience. I don’t deserve you.”

Marinette frowned at that. “Yes you do.”

“Your faith in me is heartbreakingly sweet, Marinette. But I’m telling you now that it’s not a matter of opinion. I do not deserve you and that is a fact.”

“But you are the only one who has ever made me this happy, Jay. Nobody else. There’s only you. Can’t you see that?” Marinette said honestly. “So if you don’t deserve me then no one does because I only want you.”

Jason looked stunned by her words. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He blinked a few times before finally whispering his words.

“I…hope I’m able to upkeep your opinion of me. I’d be okay with no one ever deserving you.” He smiled. 

Marinette smiled before lightly shaking her head and snuggled up close to him. She sighed happily when he wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace. Jason began to gently pet her head and after a bit of time, Marinette fell asleep in his arms.  
\---------  
Jason woke up to a strange weight across his chest. He looked down to find that Marinette had her arm flung over him and she was gently snoring on the pillow next to him. Her hair was fanned out around her head in a messy way that Jason found to be ridiculously cute.

He carefully took her arm off of his chest and laid it down next to her body so he could turn to face her. He was suddenly curious and so he lifted up the blanket they were under to peek at her, satisfied when she looked as good as he remembered. He didn’t want to stare too long though, out of fear that he might get too ahead of himself so he let the blanket fall. Her sleeping face was still pleasant to look at.

Jason glanced over at the clock on his nightstand and it read 6:43. He had just over a half an hour until Alfred would come knocking at his door. He was suddenly saddened that this moment would end. He didn’t know how many opportunities he would get like this with her.

She had said last night that she could never be mad at him but he had a hard time believing that. If she knew everything, she would see him in a different light. The rampage he went on when he came back. The people he’s killed—though he felt most were justifiable. And not to mention that he should be dead. It’s not a miracle what brought him back… it’s an absolute travesty.

And then there’s the rage that’s always there, no matter how subdued it’s been since she’s come around. The pit changed him forever in that way. He wishes he didn’t have such a hair trigger, but he does. It’s one of his biggest weaknesses.

But then there she is. One look at her and it’s now nearly impossible to feel any sort of anger. He told her this—and its true—but it really is like before his death… only better now that he has her. That’s why he feels she deserves to know about it all. She’s too good—too incredible to hide this away from her. Jason wants her to understand what she is really working with. The Jason she knows is a bit of a persona, though everything she’s seen is still true to himself.

Jason knows he’s a broken man but ever since he’s found her, the world seems filled with possibilities. The future seems bright… but that future has to be with her. If she goes, he goes back to the darkness, even darker than it was before because he would know what he is truly missing. He knows this to be true because he’s beginning to feel very strongly about her. He doesn’t dare say the word that this feeling is associated with out of fear that it would break him even further if she did leave when he reveals the truth.

She had told him to talk to his family about this. He hated that idea but she was right. His secret wasn’t only his and revealing it would reveal them. But he already had a good idea on what they would say. They’d say their relationship is young and his secret identity is more important. But he knew they would never understand his predicament.

Dick fell in love with Barbara and Tim fell in love with Stephanie. But that was after they already knew their secret identities because they were already a part of the team when they met. Jason and Marinette on the other hand… she’s just a civilian. A civilian who Tim says is super athletic with quick reflexes and tries to downplay that fact, but still just a civilian. None of them would understand the depth of wanting to be truthful with their significant others because their relationship started with no secrets.

His relationship was filled with secrets. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she also had some ridiculously unbelievable secret, but life had never been that easy on him. Even with all of this chaos, Jason still would like to tell her everything. If she left… if she stayed—at least he would know that he did the right thing. From the beginning of this relationship he’s been trying to do the right thing. She KNOWS he’s trying to do the right thing. Maybe that will be enough.

That’s when a thought came to mind. Wasn’t Bruce always trying to get Jason to do the right thing at every turn? Maybe if he explained his situation in a way that showed that he was really trying to be good, Bruce would waver a bit in his orders to never reveal himself to someone. Jason thought about that as he looked over at Marinette’s sleeping face and began to feel a little hopeful. Scared, but still hopeful.

A knocking at the door broke Jason from his train of thought and Marinette sat up from a dead sleep, startling him momentarily. She quickly glanced over at Jason and relaxed, giving him one of the sweetest smiles he has ever seen.

“Master Jason, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Alfred spoke from the other side of the door. “Breakfast will be ready in half an hour.”

“Thanks, Alfred.” Jason answered back without ever looking away from Marinette. “We’ll be down soon.”

Marinette glanced at the door before looking back to Jason. “I guess we have to get out of bed.”

“Unfortunately.” Jason grinned. “Why don’t you go take a shower?” He pointed to his bathroom door. “I’ll take one after you.”

“Or we can take one together.” She smiled brightly. “But no messing around.” She said sternly. “We have breakfast to attend.” Marinette then smiled again. “Plus it will save water.”

“You was my back, I’ll was yours?” Jason chuckled, perfectly happy with this turn of events.

“Naturally.” Marinette gave him a bright smile.

Without warning, Jason flung the blankets off of them and reached out for her, scooping her up bridal style and began to carry her to the bathroom, kicking some discarded clothing out of the way as he went.

“Did you think I couldn’t make it to the bathroom myself?” She smirked up at him.

“Maybe.” Jason shrugged before setting her down on her feet in front of the shower and reached around her to turn on the hot water. When he looked back at her, she was looking around the bathroom with wide eyes.

“Wow. Your bathroom is almost bigger than my apartment.”

“I know. Who needs this much space?” Jason smirked.

“The shower is nice and big though.” She looked up at him with a smile before reaching her hand out to feel the water. “If we did this in my shower we would be tripping over each other.” She then stepped in and stood under the fountain of water.”

Jason just stood there, watching in amazement. She looked absolutely glorious standing there under the water, her skin wet and water rolling down every curve. It took him a moment to realize she was smirking at him.

“You going to stand there and watch or are you coming in?”

“Watching is fine with me.” He smiled but he stepped in as he said it.

“Mhm.” Marinette grinned before looking over to the shelf where his soaps and things were. She picked up the body wash and popped the lid to smell it. “Oh.” She beamed up at him. “I like it. It smells like you.”

“What a coincidence.” Jason joked as he watched her lather up with his loofa. She was ridiculously distracting to him. “By the way, did you sleep well?”

“Oh, yeah.” She smiled as she continued to soap up. “I don’t think I’ve ever slept so well.” Marinette handed him the loofa and turned around, gathering her hair to one side.

It took him a moment to realize what she was doing but he eventually began to wash her back. “I agree with that statement. I feel very refreshed.”

When he finished he absentmindedly began to wash himself, distracted by her beginning to wash her hair with his shampoo. This wasn’t something he realized he wanted to see and was happy to just be here.

“Okay. My turn.” Marinette said when she was finished, holding her hand out to him.

Jason was reluctant to turn away from her but ended up handing her the loofa and turned around. In the end though, it was strangely nice, having her wash his back. He had to smile to himself when he looked over at her and found her on her tip toes to reach his shoulders.

“You have a nice butt.” She said suddenly. “Oh, and I’m done.”

A chucked escaped his lips at that. “So do you, Pixie-Pop.” He went to go stand under the water.

“Of course you think so.” Marinette playfully rolled her eyes as she handed over his bottle of shampoo.

“Has anybody ever told you otherwise?” He asked as he lathered up his hair.

“Well no. I don’t really get too many people commenting about by butt.”

Jason chuckled as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting the suds wash out of his hair. When he opened his eyes and looked down, Marinette was suddenly very close. Whatever he was about to say was now lost to him.

“I forgot to ask but…” Marinette reached up to run her hand through his wet hair. “What’s up with the white streak? Don’t get me wrong, I like it, but I’m still curious.”

Jason faltered, at a loss for what to say. How was he supposed to tell her it was a result from a deadly head trauma and being brought back by the Lazarus pit? He should just tell her he dyes it or he was born that way but he’s been quiet for way too long and he would hate to lie to her.

“Ah…” She finally said after a long moment of silence. “Is this one of those things you can’t elaborate on?”

He didn’t say anything but smiled and nodded in appreciation. Leave it up to her and her absolute perfection to not dwell on this.

“Okay.” She smiles brightly and reaches up on her toes to give him a soft kiss. “Another time then.”

“Thank you.” He whispers.

Marinette smiles again before backing up half a foot. “Shouldn’t we get out? We don’t want to be late for breakfast.”

“Right.” Jason nods and turns off the water and steps out, reaching for the towels on the towel rack. He hands one over to Marinette before wrapping his own around his waist.

“I left my toothbrush in my bag.” She quickly dries off her legs before wrapping the towel around her and walks out to the bedroom.

Jason takes the opportunity to walk over to his skink to begin brushing his teeth, knowing she would be back to do the same. She came back moments later with her bag in hand and walked over to the other sink Jason never uses. He watched in complete interest as she began to brush her teeth. This strange little domestic act made him smile. He would be okay with doing this routine every morning—that is if life would go his way for once.

They finished at the same time and Jason was about to say something when Marinette pulled a brush out of her bag. He’s not sure what possessed him to ask this following question but he did.

“Can I do that?”

“Do what?”

“Brush your hair for you.”

“Oh.” Marinette smiled before holding the brush out to him. “Sure.”

Jason took the brush and stood behind her, looking at them in the foggy mirror for a moment before looking back to her hair. Gently, probably more gently than needed, he began to run the brush through her hair. It was relaxing and it made him smile. After a while, he looked up in the mirror and found her smiling back in the reflection.

“Now I wish you could brush my hair all the time. You do it much better than me.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” He finally set the brush on the counter by her bag.

“How can such a big and strong man be so sweet and adorable?” She lightly shook her head as she began rummaging through her bag, pulling out clothing.

“I think only you would think that.” He said honestly as she finished drying off and began to pull some clothes on.

“What, the big and strong part or the sweet and adorable part?”

“Sweet and adorable.” He shrugged. “I think that description fits you better.”

“Probably.” Marinette turned to face him with a bright smile. “Are you going to get dressed or are you going to breakfast in a towel?”

“I’m sure my brothers would find that hilarious.” Jason smirked before walking over towards his closet, hearing Marinette following behind him.

He gathered what he needed and then began getting dressed, very aware of Marinette watching him. When he finished, he picked up his shoes from the floor and slipped them on, this action prompting Marinette to do the same with her own shoes. When he was done, he looked around at the state of his bedroom and found clothes flung everywhere. He laughed out loud when he found Marinette’s panties from last night hanging off the corner of the big screen on the far side of the room.

“Oh my God.” Marinette laughed when she caught sight of it too. She quickly ran up to the TV and pulled it off.

“Hey, I liked it up there.”

“What if your family came in your room and saw it?” She asked as she began picking up everything that belonged to her. “And how did it even get up there?”

“I may have been a little excited when I threw it across the room last night.” He shrugged as he looked at the time. “And it would be their own fault for barging into my room. But we should go. Breakfast should be ready by now.”

“Okay.” Marinette shoved her clothes back into her bag and then skipped up to him to hold out her hand to him. “Let’s go.”

It was a pleasant and quiet walk to the dining room. The two of them made no rush to make it there and just let their joined hands swing freely between them. When they entered, everyone else in the room brought their attention to them as they took their seats.

Jason noticed a strange look on everyone’s face and an especially annoyed face on Damian’s. That’s when he remembered that his room was next to Damian’s. He wondered if he had heard anything last night. After all, Marinette was very vocal. He wouldn’t be surprised.

Jason smiled smugly at Damian. “Good morning, everyone.”

“Oh, yes. Good morning.” Marinette said with a bright smile of her own.

Everyone else voiced their own good mornings before everyone starting eating breakfast. After a while, Stephanie spoke up.

“So how was your night last night, Marinette?” She smiled.

“It was great.” Marinette said as she glanced at Jason with a quick smirk and he gave a wink in return. “By the way.” She looked over to Bruce. “I’m not sure if I told you this yet but you have a beautiful home.”

“Thank you, Marinette.” Bruce gave her a ghost of a smile.

“Did you sleep well?” Tim asked with a knowing smirk.

Jason quickly saw where this was going when he saw Bruce give Tim a warning glance.

“I did.” Marinette said cheerfully.

“Well Damian didn’t.” Tim jerked his head in the direction of the young teen.

“Why?” Marinette looked at Damian with a confused face.

“Apparently there was this constant and steady banging coming from the room next to his.” Tim laughed.

Marinette’s face held confusion for a fraction of a second before her face went red and she looked up at Jason with wide eyes.

“Say, I wonder what that could have been, Pixie-Pop?” Jason grinned down at her.

“Oh, yeah.” Stephanie laughed. “Sure is a mystery.”

Marinette was still bright red but cracked a smile at the nonchalant way everyone was acting.

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better,” Dick spoke up. “Sometimes that banging comes from the other side of Damian’s room. That’s where Babs and I sleep.”

“Dick!” Barbara smacked Dick on the arm.

“Of course I have no idea where the banging is coming from.” Dick grins. “Like Steph said. It’s a mystery.”

Marinette finally laughed at that and Jason was happy she seemed to fit right in with his family’s joking attitude. Jason ended up laughing too when he saw Bruce shaking his head in disappointment at everyone.

“You are all infuriating.” Damian said.

“Awe.” Marinette looked sadly at Damian and his frown he had quickly disappeared. “I’m sorry, Damian.” She said honestly.

“N-no. I wasn’t talking about you, Marinette.”

“Oh, so does that mean we’re free to do it again, Demon Spawn?” Jason smirked. “I know you said you weren’t talking about Pixie-Pop but it takes two to tango.”

“Jay!” Marinette smacked him on the arm like Babs did to Dick earlier and he resisted the urge to rub the spot where she hit. She was stronger than she looked.

“Sorry, babe.” He smiled apologetically.

“So what do you two have planned today?” Stephanie asked after a moment of silence.

“I promised Marinette we would go out and celebrate the launch of her Time Square ad today.” Jason said.

“Oh right.” Marinette nods. “So what are we doing?”

“I don’t know yet.” Jason grinned. “I guess we’ll see.”

“If you plan on giving her a tour of anymore of my buildings you’ll let me know, correct?” Bruce raised an eyebrow at his son.

“We might just break into the Wayne Botanical Gardens tonight, Bruce.” Jason smirked.

“Really, Jason?” Marinette giggled. “You can’t just ask?”

“That was me asking.”

Marinette lightly shook her head before looking back at Bruce. Jason looked back at him too and found that he only nodded as if that was his go ahead, though he didn’t look at either of them.

“Can we at least have dinner first before we break into your fathers buildings?” Marinette looked back at Jason with a playful smile.

“Of course.” Jason winked. “We can’t break any laws on an empty stomach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This chapter was very different from most of the things I write. Hope you liked it!


End file.
